Daylight Eruption
by WeepingWillow1494
Summary: My friend wrote this, and I offered to post it since she doesn't have an account. Set after Breaking Dawn. It's Jake and Nessie wedding. They're off to Alaska for the honey moon. What challenges face them after the wedding? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Okay. My friend wrote this, and she doens't have an account, nor an email (sucker LOL) so I said I'd post it on my account. I'm not taking any credit for this. It was all her. She love the series so much, she decided to continue it. So I'm doing this for her.**

**P.S: Dan, you'd better be happy I posted this. Cristina told me you were impatient. So I hope you're happy! LOL**

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 1

"Will you two ever get that out of your systems?"

I looked at my parents with mock frustration. How could they, aftewr being married for eighteen years, still look at each other with the blind adoration of newly-weds?

My dad just tightened his hold on my mom. "I won't. How 'bout you Bells?"

She toucher her lips to his. "No, I think I'm still into this guy. But hold onto those divorce papers Renesmee!"

We all laughed as I gave them both a hug. It was so easy to laugh with my famiy. I loved my parents so much; how would I ever live without them?

"Did you pack everything?" my dad asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Well, I was in the middle of counting my sweaters when you interrupted me with your open displays of affection. Let me see," I pretended to reflect deeply, "Oh I remember where I was: seventy-seven, seventy-eight, seventy-nine..."

"Okay, we can take a hint," Mom smiled, "but you'll thatnk us when you get there. Alask isn't exactly warm, and you can't spend all of your time cuddling Jacob."

"I plan to spend most of my time doing that," I muttered under my breath. Dad coughed back a laugh and Mom gave me her best frown. Damn their razor-sharp hearing! There was no feeling in the world like snuggling close to Jacob's warm body. He could make the coldesr day feel like mid-July with his radiating body heat. I continued with my romantic train of thoughts until my dad cleared his throat. Crap. "Not that I have any idea what it feels like. I can only imagine." I conluded lamely.

"Uh-huh," Dad said suspicously, "Bella, you have my permission to start panicking _now_."

"It's fine, Edward," Mom said calmly, "He kept me warm too once upon a time. Remember?"

Shit! She heard my thoughts too?! Is there any privacy in this house? Then I saw where my hand was. I pulled it away from her face like it was on fire. I gave her a nervous giggle and posted the phoniest smile in the world on my face.

Dad disgused another chuckle with another cough. As soon as he regained his composure (which was after his ten minute "coughind" fit) he asked, "So where is the grrom?"

"Jacob should be here any minute." I answered. "He said he wanted to make sure I pacxked everything, That's wolf code for 'I need an excuse to see you before tomorrow at the chrich!" I winked at my parents.

They nodded understandingly and glided downstairs. Meanwhile, I reflected on what my mom mentioned. I remember that story. Jacob did keep her warm on a cold night:; the night Victoria and the young vampires came to seek revenge. It was also the night my mom kissed Jacob. It's kind of weird knowing mt fiancée had a crush on my mom yars ago, but I love them both so much I forgave them. Even my dad is cool with it. He's much happier with this new arrangement. Speaking of the wedding...

"And how is Mrs. Black this fine morning?" Jacob asked, kissing my neck from behind me.

"Mrs. Renesmee Carlie **(Thanks Cristina!) **Black." I said dreamily. "and Mrs. Jacob Black for short. I could get used to that!"

Spinning me atound to face him, Jacob smirked. "Of course, I can't really call you that 'til after the marriage. I was just breaking the name in. Nessie Cullen works for the time being."

"EWW! Gross!" I pouted, giving him a playful shove. My mom was thrilled I hated the dreadful nickname as much as she did. I mean really. The Loch Ness Monster? Not really the most complimentary thing to be compaired to. "Call me that again and I might just have to cancel the wedding!" I added.

To prove the insincerity of my words, I kissed Jacob hard on the mought. He smiled, and was about to kiss me back, when Emmett stopped by the doorway.

"Save it for the honeymoon, lovebords!" he said, putting as much mockery into the sentence as humanly possible.

"Emmett!" I growled.

He merly laughed and continued. "You know Renesmee, your parents did about 1000 of damage on Isle Esme?"

"Not now Emmett!" I said with intense frustration. Meanwhile, Jacob hid a smile.

"Tyring to come up with the recipe for you."

"STOP! _NOW!_" I yelled at him. Now Jake was shaking with internal laughter.

Undaunted, he went on: "They just keep mixing and mixing..."

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" I finally screamed.

"Oh, alright," he said, "But if you ever need a copy of the ingredients for that concotion..."

"GO!"

Finally the hilarious guy left the door, leaving behind a trail of laughter.

"What does Rosalie see in him?" I muttered.

"What does he see in Rosalie?" Jacob added, reminding me he like Emmett. That sent us both off into uncontrollable laughter. If we could laugh off all out disagreements like this, we were going to make a great couple.

I saw Jacob leave the house. I screamed his name as loud as I could. Why wasn't he responding? How could he walk ou on my honeymoon? What did I do wrong?

I immediatly sat up in bed, breaking a cold sweat. Just a dream. I had a bad feeling nightmares on the eve of my wedding weren't a good sign. I looked at the clock. 3:15 am. Make that the morning of my wedding.

"I laid in bed for two hours, waiting for the alarm. The second it went off, I jumped out of bed. I was determined not to let the dream get to me. I eman,. this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, right? I gritted my teeth. It would be if I had anything to say about it.

My dad walked into my room. "Everything alright, Renesmee? Your're not getting cold feet, are you?"

I laughed with him, "I'm not. I'm just worried the groom is."

He read my thoughts. "It's only a dream, sweetie. Trust me. Leah called and said Jacob won't sit still. She's scared to put him into the tux because he will probably ripo it to shreds running to the church."

I laughed again and put my arms around him. One month away from my dad. Would he and Mom miss me?

"Of course we will, Renesmee," Dad said with a smile, "it'll be boring without you."

"Thanks for being dishonest, Dad," I said returning the grin, "I know you and Mom will be making out the whole time."

Dad got up and walked to the door. "I'm not going to say we won't." H elaned his head outside the room.

"She's up." he said to no one I could see. But as soon as he finished his short enectence, my mom walked in. In case you haven't notice, my parents are fast.

"Good morning Renesmee. Did you have a good sleep?" she said with her usual cheerfulness.

"Um," I said, bitting my lip.

Dad stepped in and gave me a hand.

"She's a little nervous now. Renesmee will make up the sleep tonight." H egave me a wink in response to my greatful lool.

"Well, Alice is ready for you donwstairs. Coming?" Mom said, usuccesfully trying to hide her excitment.

"Sure," I replied, forceing enthusiasm into my vioce. With my haunting dream hanging over my head, I pu on my robe. I just had to look amazing today, so that Jacob wouldn't want to leave me. Taking a deep breath, I followed my parents downstaires.

Then I was the living room and forgot to breath. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Mom transformed the whol room into an Extreme Makeover set. Make-up, a portable change room, and mirrors. I'm ralking everything! I continued to hold my breath as I saw the huge white box.

"No seeing the dress until we fix you up," Rosealie said, guessing my thoughts, "Deep breaths, Renesmee."

Ou went the suppressed air. "But...you...how?" I shutteres.

I followed their gaze to Alice. I should have guessed. "This is going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed clapping her hands.

All of us looked at Dad.

"I'm going to get redy with the guys," he said excusing himself. "We'll be at Billy's house if you need anything." he gave me and my mom a kiss. "Love you both."

As soon as my dad left the house, everything started moving. FAST! Rosalie said, "Everybody out. I'm going to start in her hair. Sit!" she pushed me into the chair.

I sat as still as a mouse for an hour while Rosalie pinned and curled. The tension kept rising until I couldn't stand it for another second.

"Can I _please _see a mirror?" i asked.

"I'm almost done okay?" Rosalie put one more pin in my hair. "Now you can look."

She spun the chair around so I could see. One word: WOW. My talented vampire hairstylist pinned tons of tiny curls to the back of my head. To add a more chic look, Rosalie poured lots of blue sparkles on top.

"Now for the finishing touch." she announced. Rosalie gently a tiara on top of my head. I loked like a princess.

"You can come in now!" Rosalie announced into the other room.

All my relatives gasped when they saw me. That's a good start. But would Jake agree?

"You look gorgeous, Renesmee!" Esme said with a motherly kiss.

"Stunning," my mom agreed with anotherkiss. Are you really my ittle baby? You've grown up so fast."

"Great job Rose," Alice complimented, "But now it's my turn! I'm gonna be a nice girl and let everyone stay in the room." The Alice chuckled and left the chair the way it was. Actually, it wasn't as bad as I thought, because I could see the products. I just couldnt' tell how she was applying them, unlie everyone else, I didn't offer an opinion until half an hour later.

"Are you ready?" Alice said suspensfully.

"Uh-huh" I answered drwosily, I was falling back asleep.

"Take a look."

Well that woke my up! I mean I was prepared for alot, but not his. Bright pink lips, beautiful sking tone, jet-black lashes, silver eye shadow, the list goes on.

"You did an amazing Job, Alice." I told her in amazment, "I never would have recognised myself."

"You're naturally beautiful, Renesmee!" Alice replied engouragingly. "I didn't do much.

"You know she's right Renesmee." Rosalie added.

"Aw, thanks guys!" I said in return. I wasn't really used to all this attention.

"You look just like your mother did," Esme continued, giving my mom a hug. "Bella, you should be proud of her."

"I definitly am," Mom said with a faraway look, "but I can't take credit for much of her beauty. She ows that to her father."

I rolled my eyes. Depite the crack about the divorce papaer, my mom wasn't getting over my dad any time soon. Returning to the mirror, I looked again closely. Finding my courage, I asked aloud, "Do I look pretty enough for Jacob?"

"He'd be an idiot if he wanted more,"Rosalie reassured, "Take that back. He's an idiot no matter what he thinks! Trust me. You look like perfectioon. I might even be jealous." she added.

"Does this mean I can see the dress?" I inwuired with a michevievous grin.

"I think I can arrange that," Alice answered, "How 'bout you put it on?"

I thingled with excitement as Mom and Esme walked across the room. I was going to see my wedding dress! As soon as they lifted the lid, my jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Okay, chapter one was a hit, and Cristina (the author) gave me chapter 2 about three days ago, but my computers been acting like an a-whole for those three days, but it's kinda working now, except for some prental blocks that_ I _put on by an accident, so here it is. **

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 2

OH. MY. GOSH!! I felt like screaming when Mom and Esme held up my dress. The dress was, by far, the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. It was a white, strapless gown with a small train sweeping to the floor. Covered in glitter and sequins, it sparkled under the lights like it was covered with stars.

"Well, what do you think?" Mom asked, impatient for a reply.

But I wasn't in any hurry to answer. I took the time to envision myself walking down the aisle. All heads turned to look at me, but I didn't care what they thought. It only mattered that the man waiting for me at the end of the aisle had a tear in his eye, looking at the girl who was finally his. Yep. This dress would do the trick.

"Do you like it?" Esme prodded.

"I love it," I finally managed to say. "I mean it's beautiful; the design, the sequins. It's incredible." That's all I could say before I went back to feasting my eyes on the dress. Okay. So I'm not a multitasker.

"That is an amazing dress," Alice said admiringly. "Where'd you get it?"

Mom looked at Esme like they shared a bursting secret. Then, Esme nodded and Mom said, "Actually, Esme and I made it."

The surprises kept coming didn't they? Who knew my mom could sew?

Rosalie inspected the gown closely. "You guys did a great job. Had me completely fooled."

I swallowed my fear and asked: "Can--can I put it on?"

"Of course, Renesmee," my mom said with satisfaction. "Here. I'll help you."

We both walked into the change room. "Shoes?" I said in sudden panic. "I don't have any shoes!"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Rosalie said from the other side with a chuckle. "Here, Renesmee. You can have these." She handed the high-heeled shoes over the top of the stall. "I bought these silver sandals a long time ago, but never used them."

"And you can borrow this," Alice said, throwing a garter over too. "It's the garter your mom used at her wedding. It brought good luck to her, and we're hoping it will for you."

I took off my clothes and pulled on the dress. Everyone is being so nice to me, I reflected happily.

My mom helped zip up the dress and put on my shoes, before she stepped out. "I want the full effect," she said for an excuse. But as soon as Mom left, I lost all my courage. I couldn't walk out there.

"Come on, Renesmee," Esme encouraged.

For Jake, I thought. I'll do it for Jake. I exhaled slowly and walked out.

Nobody spoke. They all just stared at me. I didn't take long before I became self-concious. Is my hair falling down? Did I smudge my make-up? I checked in the full-length mirror to make sure it looked okay. Then I started staring.

Normally, I'm not a prideful kind of person, but I was proud at that moment. I smiled at my reflection with satisfaction, and spun around. My train slid on the floor around me like it was floating on a cloud. Suddenly, as if the movement had broken a spell, everyone began to talk.

"Well, I got the full effect," Mom said proudly, "and I'm completely satisfied."

Alice chuckled. "Jacob isn't gonna be ashamed today!"

"Or ever, Alice," Rosalie corrected.

"Renesmee, you look absolutely beautiful," Esme added with pride.

"It's because you made such a pretty dress," I countered.

"Kay everyone. We'd better do a check," Mom announced.

Rosalie pretended to concentrate intently. "Old shoes. New dress. Borrowed garter. Blue sparkles," she finished with a huge smile.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue!" Alice said excitedly. "Sounds like you're ready!"

Esme looked at my expression. "Renesmee, whats wrong?" she asked.

I'm not sure why I chose this moment to get emotional, but I did. I began thinking about my family: Mom, Dad, Crlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Billy, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Sam, Paul, Embry, Seth, Quil, Claire, Leah, and my Jake. I love every member of my large adopted famiy so much... yes, even Emmett. Now I was going to leave them. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Thank you for everything," I whispered to mom, Esme, Rosalie and Alice, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I pulled each of them into a hug, "I'm going to miss all of you." I added.

Immediatly, everyone started crying. We were all so close, we knew how much this short separation would hurt.

"We;re gonnu miss you too," Esme finally said, breaking the silence, "It's not just gonna be the same with out you!"

I smiled my thanks to her. Good ole Esme. You can alawys count on her to say the right thing to help make you feel better. We all wiped away our tears and smiled; ready to think positive. Or until Alice got a glance at the clock.

"Jeeze, look at the time! We'd better get ready." Alice kissed my cheek and ran out of the room. Rosalie and Esme followed her example and left as well. It was just me and Mom.

"I know I should get ready, but I'm sacred to leave you alone." she said reluctantly.

"Go ahead mom; I'll be alright." I encouraged,

"That's my brave girl." Mom said proudly, as she left to go to the others.

She had noidea. I wasn't anywhere near being as brave, but it was well worht a shot. I distracted myself about thinking about Jacob. Why was I doing this in the first place again? Oh yeah. I'm in love with him. I found it much easier to keep my cool by focusing on how much I loved Jake. Really, I had no time to lose my focus becuase the doorbell rang.

"Hey, you look great!" Claire said enthusiastically when I opened the door. "Doesn't she Leah?"

"Definatly. You look amazing!" she agreed.

"Thanks guys," I said giving hugs, "Come on in."

I led them to the transformed living room and told them to get to work. Meanwhile, I went up to my bedroom and picked up my cell phone.

"Can you pick us up, Dad?" I said into the phone, "and bring the flowers."

After making sure he left right away, I hung up and went downstairs. To my astonishment, everyone was there. And all ready.

"Well, how do we look?" Rose asked, spinning around.

Rose was waering a pale violet dress which made her already gorgeous blonde hair look even more beautiful. Claire, who was primping in the mirror, had on a cream coloured gown which brought out the shade of her large innocent eyes. I never would have complimented her stunning figure. My mom, looking even younger than me,was wearing a baby blue coloured dress, and Esme had on a light green one, a colour which would look grotesque on any one else. Alice, my maid of honour, was piking her hair without a mirror. She had on a light pink gown which mader her look like a fairy. All the dresses were the same style: a spaghetti strapped gown, barly touching the floor. Could I really stand up in church and say "I do" with my bridesmaids and mother looking so jaw-dropping?

"You all look incredible!" I sadi truthfully. I decided it was better not to voice my jealousy. Instead I said, "Also, the dresses match the bouquets."

"Uh, I haven't seen a bouquet." Alice said.

"Yeah, me neither!" Claire added. "What do they look like?"

I wouldn't give in. "You'll all see them when they come." was all I said. It was their turn for a surprise.

Because of the decision to keep mum, I was begered and teases for half an hour. I sent up a silent prayer fo thanks as the as the limo finally pulled into the drveway. Thank God Dad didn't take any longer, becuase I was about to crack!

He walked up to the house, with the photographer, carrying a box. Thinking he might need some help, Leah and Rose went to the door.

All four of them came into the room laughing. "Flowers for Renesmee Cullen," Dad said from behind the box. He put it down on the sofa and looked at me for the first time. Dad walked slowly to me and went down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Hate to dissapoint you Dad, but I'm already spoken for." I pulled Mom towards him, "But this one isn't taken!"

We all laughed as he gave Mom a kiss.

"You look amazing too Bella." Dad said with admriation.

Claire, who was poking around in the box, exclaimed, "I found them!"

All the bridesmaids ran towards the box and grabbed a abouquet. They were white roses mixed with ferns.

I listened to the ohs and ahs until Rose found my bouquet of eighteen red roses. Eighteen for each year of my blooming life.

"They're incredible," Esme said, "I forgot you liked red roses."

For a long time, we posed for pictures. The photographer kept snapping pictures and time kept ticking. Finally, we were ready to go. Everyone took their flowers and got in the limo. We were ready to go.

At the end of the drive, I had an intense adrenalin rush. The time had come.

We all walked right into the church and waited in the lobby. When the organist started playing, my heart jumped into my cheast. Mom and Esme had already gone to sit down. It was just my bridesmaids, my Dad, and poor little me.

Clair was first to walk down the aisle. Her husband, Quil, had all eyes for her all the way down.

Leah was Leah. Unless I was sorely mistaken, I caught Paul checking her out. Well, that's different!

Rose came after Leah. Everyone was checking her out, and I didn't blame them.

Finally, my maid of honour left me. I was happy I chose Alice to do this. Not that she wasn't beautiful, but I knew I could never walk down the aisle after Rose!

My turn. My dad gave my arm a squeeze as we began to 'march'. I was glad I had someone to lean on, or I would have fainted. Jacob was staring at me.

"Jacob is very ahppy with the results," dad sai with pleasure,"I don't blame him."

I smothered a laugh. Sounds like my dad was hitting on his daughter on her wedding day, huh? But he was just bursting with pride.

After an eternity, I was at Jacobs side. My dad gave me a kiss and handed me to Jacob saying, "Take good care of her!"

"You look amazing!" Jacob whispered to me.

"Lets do this!" I whispered back, blushing.

I didn't pay much attention to the ceremony. I was so buisy looking at Jacob that I took five minutes to say 'I do'. In fact, I wouldn't have said at all if Jacob hadn't smiled and asked if I was having second thoughts about this. I mean really. It is after all kind of stupid to say I would love Jacob forever. Anyone would!

A shiver of excitement went over me as I felt the ring on my ring finger. I trembled as I put on Jacobs ring, and waited in anticipation for the long awaited lines. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said. As soon as he finished the sentece, Jacob was on my mouth. The minister didn't have to tell us then. It was completly natural. Our first kiss as a married couple was extraordinary. We both put so much love into the embrace. I now belonged to Jacob Black. Forever!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! I read this too, and Cristina, the author, won't even let me find out what was going to happen! So I'm left in the dark too! Don't feel alone!! She's only half way through chapter 4, so you might not get it until, a few days or so. **

Chapter 3

The second the ceremony ended, I couldn't wait to be alone with Jacob. I just wanted to get away from the crowd of people and talk with him. But now that we were in this, there was no quick escape.

Before leaving the church, Seth, Alice, Jacob, and I had to sign a paper. It could have been divorce papers for all I knew; I didn't really pay attention. I absentmindedly wrote my name in my best cursive, then counted the minutes while Jacob, Alice, and Seth did the same.

Jacob wrote carefully, as if afraid of making a mistake. He then took his place beside me; waiting.

Alice signed the paper very quickly, in her neat, copperplate handwriting. She hardly glanced at the paper before stepping back. I had no doubt she'd signed many papers and could have written it with her eyes closed.

I saw a twinkle in Seth's eyes as he moved towards the table. _Very_ slowly. I kicked his shin as he passed by, even though I knew it wouldn't hurt. I just wanted to tell him he was being an idiot; because he probably couldn't figure that out for himself.

Finally, the evil paper was completely filled out and the organist started our exiting music. I restrained myself to a walk as we left the building, squeezing Jake's hand all the way. We both wanted to run.

Jake and I had previously decided to leave the church right away, saving the greetings for later. I mentally thanked both of us for making one of the best decisions of our entire life. The last thing I wanted to do right now is stand in a line, pretending to enjoy all the good wishes for my married life. All I wanted to do was get the hell outta there.

The second the limo door was shut behind me, I jumped into Jake's lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder. Our happiness didn't need to be put into words.

"Mrs. Black." Shivers went down my spine, now that the name was real. "Mrs. Black, I think I'm in love with you."

I pulled my head back and looked into his eyes. "I know I'm in love with you," I said firmly. After setting that straight, I put my head back on his shoulder. "Jake?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Jake, do we have to go to the hall? Can't we just be alone now?" I pleaded.

Jacob smiled at me and kissed the base of my neck. "That would be nice, wouldn't it?" he whispered.

I sat as still as I could while Jake moved his lips along my jawline. "I think Carlisle would be very upset if we wasted the money he put into that really expensive room, don't you?"

"Screw Carlisle," I muttered back, kissing Jacob's throat.

"Don't do that," Jake said with pretend frustration, pushing me back. "I can't reason straight when you're kissing me."

We both laughed together. "Bite me," I returned, outlining his lips with my finger.

He sighed and pulled me close to him again. "Alright, you win. Let's run away to Alaska right now. We'll catch the next plane, and leave without saying goodbye to anyone."

"Don't throw that shit back in my face," I frowned. "It's going to be hard enough without making me feel guilty." He _had_ to remind me.

"Does that mean we're sticking to the original plan?"

I echoed his sigh and gave in. "I really want to say no, but I can't. My family means too much to me."

"I know how hard it is," Jake said sympathetically with a squeeze. "But we'll make it up to ourselves sometime."

Just when I was going to ask what he meant by that, the car screeched to a stop. I flung myself at Jacob, thinking we were about to die. Dad opened the door and announced, "We're here!"

Crazy, drunk driver. Jacob slowly helped me out of the car, checking to make sure I all was in one piece. That was when I first looked around.

"Here" was a beautiful park filled with every type of flower imaginable. A long, winding path weaved through all the foliage, looking like a path to heaven.

"Where are we?" I breathed. This place was amazing.

"The photographer wanted a nice place to do his photos," Dad replied to our startled expressions. "I found this place on my last hunt, and thought it was perfect."

"It is perfect," Jacob repeated. We were both dumbfounded.

Dad looked at Jake then me. "Well, as soon as you're finished gawking, can you come along? Everyone's already here; they've been waiting." He looked slightly amused.

"Been waiting?" I said in confusion. "Dad, we left first."

With a sheepish grin, he replied, "I figured I'd give you a longer drive. I heard you say you wanted time."

A look from Jake told me to cut my dad a break for eavesdropping. I decided to take the advice. I mean, I probably would have done the same thing.

"Let's go find everybody," Jacob said breaking the silence. "I'll bet they're all in a crappy mood."

I grabbed Jake's hand and followed my dad. No matter how boring this would be, we would get through this. Together.

Leah pounced as soon as she spotted us. "What the hell have you been doing?" Catching the look I gave Jacob, she corrected, "Actually, I don't want to know. Get your asses with the group!"

I smothered a laugh and went to stand beside Alice. No, she probably didn't want to know.

Soon as everyone was in the group, the photographer started working. "Arm around the bride, Jake! She's yours, not your BFF's girlfriend! Everyone together now. Together! You're all in the same picture! Smile Edward! This is a wedding, not Bella's funeral!" That's just some of the sarcastic remarks we had to bear. The only thing that kept me going was catching Jake's eye once in a while. The poor guy was suffering from suppressed laughter.

When the photographer decided he had enough pictures, everyone split up to head for the hall. As soon as we were safe in the limo, Jake and I howled with hysterical laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" Jake laughed.

"If it was anything like yours, it must have been hilarious," I countered with a chuckle. It felt good to have a big laugh with Jacob. Refreshing.

"Now aren't you glad we came? I haven't laughed like that since God knows when," he commented.

I ran my fingers through his long, silky hair. "I could have done without it."

Jacob kissed me gently and pulled me into a warm hug. "After tonight, we have all eternity to be together."

"All eternity," I echoed dreamily. I liked the sound of that.

Jake and I remained in that position until we reached the hall; his arm was wrapped tightly around me and I leaned against him. When Dad opened the door, we didn't move a muscle. "I guess you'll be a while?" he chuckled. Has he been taking joke lessons from Emmett?

Jacob looked at me then shrugged at Dad. "I don't know. She looks pretty comfy. My guess is that we aren't coming in at all."

"Shut up, Jake," I growled, pushing myself up. "We're coming, Dad. Just give us a sec."

My dad nodded and shut the door. Unlike Emmett, my dad knew when to give people their privacy.

"Are you making fun of me being exhausted?" I frowned. Then I bit my lip. I hadn't meant to say that.

Jake looked immediately concerned. "You're tired? What time did you get up at?"

"3:15"

"Why?"

I turned my head away, facing the window. How do you tell your husband that you dreamt he broke up with you? "I was having nightmares."

Jacob turned my face back towards him. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he inquired, searching my expression. He looked genuinely interested.

I couldn't tell him. Not now. "Maybe later," I told him. "It's still kind of a sore spot for me now."

Jake nodded understandingly. "Well anytime you want to talk. I'm available day or night."

I gave him a grateful squeeze. "Thanks Jake. You're the greatest."

Jacob kissed the top of my head. "You're worth it. Now are you ready to go out?"

I sighed. "I'll never be ready. We'd might as well just go out and get it done with."

Jake laughed. "Mrs. Black, control your enthusiasm. We don't want people to think you're on something."

I chuckled and gave Jacob a shove. "I'm sure everyone will think that. Come on."

We reluctantly exited the vehicle and walk very slowly towards the building, extending our alone time for a few seconds. Neither of us was very excited.

I thought I detected a sigh of relief as we entered the hall. The general impression was that we were going to skip out before the reception. Don't push your luck people.

I walked over to Alice immediately. "Is there anything I can do?" I questioned hopefully. Anything to distract me.

"Um, no. Not really," Alice bit her lip. "Not anymore."

I was instantly filled with guilt. "I'm so sorry, Alice," I remorsefully answered. "I just had to talk with Jake for a sec; I didn't mean to take a long time."

Alice sensed something wrong. "Oh, no. That's not what I meant," she replied hurriedly. Alice let her full smile come out. "Your mom has been working her ass off, to make sure everything is perfect. She would kill me if I let you work."

I rolled my eyes. "From what I've heard, she wasn't this excited at her own wedding."

Rosalie, who just walked up, heard this last comment. "It's different when it's your own child," she said, a touch jealously I thought.

Not wanting to start an argument, I quickly left them. I kind of forgot how touchy Rosalie was about kids. That is one thing I'm scared about. Is it possible for me to get pregnant? I'm deathly afraid that the vampire side of me will come out right when I need my human side the most. Carlisle insisted that, because I was part human, I am able to grow. At least I did when I was younger. Oh God, I hope so.

Trying to forget this train of thought, I walked back over to Jacob. As soon as I got there, our first guest arrived. I guess my chat with Jake will have to wait till later.

After an eternity, the last people gave us their best wishes. Honestly, I didn't even know half of them; they must be friends of the family.

As soon as everyone took their seats, Jasper went up to the microphone and began to announce the wedding party members as they walked in.

"First, we have Claire and her husband Quil." They looked very well satisfied with themselves as they walked into the room; positively beaming with pride.

"Next up, there is Leah and good friend Paul." I don't know. After seeing the way Paul looked at Leah in the church, I'd say there is more than "good friendship" happening there.

"Also, we have Rosalie and husband Emmett." Okay, I'll admit it. Rosalie and Emmett did look like a stunning couple. Looking at Rose made every woman seethe with jealousy, and every man drool onto the floor. Catching a glimpse of Emmett made every man go out and buy a home gym, and every woman start to swoon. Although I can't for the life of me believe that they would if they actually knew him.

"Last up, here is Alice, the maid of honor, and Seth, the best man." It was kind of amusing seeing Seth flaunt my beautiful friend on his arm. Jasper looked death arrows at him, fairly growling with rage, until he caught Alice's eye. He obviously figured out for himself that Alice was not into Seth at all; that she was still his girl. His wife for that matter.

I kind of felt bad for the guy. Jake and I wanted to pair Jasper with Alice, but it didn't work out. Jacob sort of felt he owed the title "best man" to Seth, his old friend. So we gave Jasper the job of glaring at Seth. I know; we're heartless. This idea of "best man" is another stupid tradition anyway. Seriously. If the best man is the _best_ man, then why does the bride marry the groom?

"Folks, here is the big moment." Drum roll please. "Put your hands together for the bride and groom, Jacob and Renesmee Black!"

Sucking in a deep breath, Jake and I walked into the crowded room. We were met with a standing ovation which could have knock the whole building down. Trying to pretend we were at ease, Jake and I took our place on the dance floor. As the first notes of the song started, we began our first dance.

I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck and tuned out the music. It was just him and I in my world.

"How is your night going?" Jake whispered near my ear. His warm breath on my neck sent a feeling of electricity throughout my whole body. He dazzled me.

Catching my breath somehow, I whispered back: "A whole lot better now that I'm with you." I selfishly wished that my breath had the same effect on him.

Jake closed his eyes and pulled me closer. "You have no idea how much I love that," he smiled, opening his eyes.

"Love what?" I asked, confused. He completely lost me.

"When you tell me you need me."

I grinned. "What a coincidence! I love that too."

"Don't be saucy with me, Mrs. Black. You'll regret that," he whispered. Jacob bent down and kissed me gently. I wasn't feeling any regret any time soon.

The "audience" started whooping. Or maybe it was just Emmett. The screams brought me back to reality; I completely forgot everyone.

When the music stopped, Jacob grabbed my arm and walked with me to our table. As soon as we got to our chairs, the people began to hit their glassed with any handy utensil. Oh, boy. I should really write a book: _The Stupidest Wedding Traditions 101_. Jeez, people. How about Jake and I decide when we want to kiss? We should make out constantly and let everyone come up with a sign to cut it out.

Not being able to read my thoughts, Jacob pulled me close and kissed me. I had to admit I did like it.

After everyone calmed down and sat down, Jake and I took our seats, ready for the food. We didn't have to wait long before the fancy waiters came and gave us plates. Even though I didn't feel like it, I began to down the food. Deciding I should take my mind off the meal, I looked over at my parents. The food remained untouched on the table. Then I looked at Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. The same. I started to think they were so lucky until a waiter came to my dad's side. He asked him something. My dad grabbed a bite then nodded. The man removed the plate and left. A nauseated look came over my dad's face, and he excused himself. Ha, sucker.

A couple courses later, my stomach began to feel like a time bomb. Not another bite. Jacob got up to talk to someone, and left me. Loser. Luckily, at this moment, Alice and Jasper walked up to the mic. They began to thank everyone for coming and talked about my friends: Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Esme were posing as old friends of mine. Seriously. Nobody would believe they are my grandparents.

I listened attentively until a waiter tapped my shoulder. "Mrs. Black? Jacob wants me to give you this," he whispered confusedly.

What the hell? I took the note from the man and tried to smile at him. I didn't blame him for being puzzled. I looked across the room at Jake. My husband was standing five meters from me. What couldn't he tell me to my face? Breaking a cold sweat, I opened the folded paper.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright. Things are going along smoothly! Cristina actually has half of chapter 5 done already. So that should be up soon as well. I'll e doing some work on my other stories this weekend. IT's a three day weekend for me, so I'll have plenty of time!**

**Dislcaimer: We don't own twilight, but we wish we did! **

Chapter 4

_Mrs. Black,_

_ Meet me outside in half an hour. I'll be waiting for you at the back of the building; on the dark side._

_Jacob_

_P.S. I LOVE YOU!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Okay. What was I supposed to think? Just a second ago I was trembling in fear because I was scared to open this note. Now, I'm not sure what I'm feeling. What did Jake want from me?

I crumpled the note in the palm of my hand and put it under my napkin. I stole a quick glance around the room, checking to make sure nobody saw what happened. Nope. Everyone seemed pretty busy; listening to Seth. Something I _should _be doing.

I determinedly shook my head and forced myself to focus. Seriously, I was just coasting through this special day. _The_ most special day of my life. I couldn't, for my soul, tell you a single important thing which had taken place today.

Right when I got ready to pay attention, Seth got down from the platform. Finished. Done. Crap.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob move quickly out of the room. I looked up at the clock on the wall: 8:25. Five more minutes. Figures. Just because I wanted time to go by slowly, it went by faster. Funny how that happens.

This is insane. Why was I hesitating to go hang out with my husband? Maybe I just felt like I needed a boost. Dad.

I looked over at my dad, who was back at his table again. I waited patiently while he chatted happily to my mom. Too happily. _Help Dad!_

Well, that got his attention. Dad turned towards me with a questioning glance, worry showing plain on his face. I took a deep breath and carefully thought through all my feelings. This is where being a vampire is really convenient. Here we were, in a room full of crowded people and blasting music, and I was "talking" to him without any trouble.

After thoroughly going through my thoughts, I threw him a worried look. Dad chuckled for quite a while. Tick-tock, Pops.

He finally stopped laughing and nodded. I should go? Another nod. Okay; if you say so.

I slowly got up from my chair and looked around. Everyone was too busy dancing to really pay attention to me. Whew.

I sneaked, or tried to sneak, out of the room as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, Alice caught up to me and tugged on my arm. "You're going right?"

"What are you ta-" I began. Oh, yeah. My friend was psychic. "I mean, yeah. I'm gonna go," I corrected. She might as well have the truth.

Alice gave me a huge smile. "Have fun," she chuckled.

Fun?

"Alice, are you and dad sure about this?" I asked worriedly. "I know I should really trust you guys, but Dad's been kidding around with me a lot lately. This time it's really important though and I . . ." My voice trailed off as I noticed Alice was looking over my shoulder.

Just before I was about to turn around, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes and prayed that they were Jake's. Wish granted.

"Are you getting distracted?" he whispered into my ear.

"Jake," I said in surprise, "I thought you were already outside."

"No," he smiled. "I'm not."

I reached my arms over my head, and wrapped them around his neck. Alice, giving another small chuckle, said, "Yep, Renesmee, I'm sure about this. You will have fun."

Oh. That's what they meant. All along they knew that Jacob was just going to spend some "alone time" with me. How embarrassing.

I flushed a deep red as Jake kissed my cheek and walked out the door. Now I felt a little self-conscious about _leaving_.

"Go on," said Rosalie, who walked up and stood beside Alice.

"You know you want to," Emmett added with a mocking laugh. Thanks buddy.

"It's cool, Renesmee," Alice said with a hug. "I'll cover for you while your gone."

I briefly thanked her and walked out the door. As soon as I stepped out, I got an intense head rush. Wow; it was stuffy in there.

I wasn't sure where the "dark side" of the building was, but I had to look to find out. I began to walk around the whole building. This wasn't that bad, as it was a beautiful night. Five minutes into my walk, I stopped dead in my tracks. Since when could Alice see a werewolf in her visions?

She had obviously been practicing on it and not telling anyone. I had to remember to ask her about it later.

For a while, I continued to walk around. Jake and his crappy directions. The entire building was shining in the brilliant moonlight. I was really grateful that the clouds cleared up now, and not this afternoon. If the sun shone on my wedding party . . . yeah. Luckily, Alice predicted this would be a perfect day for the wedding. And she was right; as usual. Let's just say I was happy it was happening now; I could use the extra light.

Finally, after quite a long search, I found the most beautiful thing in the world: darkness. There was a little niche in the wall, secluded by another wall. It hid about six feet from everyone's view. Or anyone who _happened_ to walk outside.

To add to the beauty of the sight, there, in the midst of the darkness, was Jake. He looked like a vision, stepping out into the light.

"You're late, Mrs. Black," Jake joked. He came over and wrapped his warm arms around me.

"I thought you'd be happy just to see me," I teased him.

"Oh, don't worry. I am," he assured. "But now I know for sure I can never trust you to keep a deadline."

I gave a half-hearted laugh, then kept silent. I just needed some reassurance on one score . . .

"You're pretty quiet, Nez," Jake said concernedly. It was nice to know he cared about _me_.

"I was just wondering . . ." I began. "Why did you give me a note? How come you didn't just tell me you wanted to be with me?"

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know. I thought it might be more romantic this way."

I gave him a light kiss on his neck. "It _is _rather nice getting an excuse to leave all the noise."

"That too," he added. "I thought you could use a break; you looked rather stressed in there. How are you feeling now?"

"A lot better. But I'd rather do something else than talk," I said mysteriously. I put my arms around his neck, hoping he would catch on to the mood.

"Of course. That was all part of the plan," Jacob said imitating my tone.

Very slowly, he drew me into the shadows of the walls. As soon as we were completely sheltered in the darkness, I said, "Don't you think people will miss us?"

"I really don't care." Those were the most beautiful words I had ever heard.

Gently, Jacob pushed me against the wall. He put his arms around my waist and moved himself closer to me. Just to show him I was game, I wrapped my arms _tighter_. He got the message.

He bent down close to me and let his breath flow over my skin. A shiver of excitement went through me for the second time today; Jake tended to have that effect on me.

Very slowly, Jacob put his lips on my shoulder, sliding them up and down my neck. I turned my head so that he came up my throat, towards my mouth. But just as he came to my chin, a loud crack sounded from around the corner.

"Don't make a sound," Jake whispered needlessly. I wasn't making noise anytime soon.

As soon as the footsteps died away, Jacob's body was still tense. A surge of jealously flowed through my veins. I wanted his attention for me alone.

Trying to catch his attention, I pulled myself up and kissed the base of his throat. Reminders of what he said about kissing him flashed through my brain. I continued up his neck until I had him completely focused. I saw the faintest smile in the darkness, as he turned to me again.

He bent back down to his former position, and kissed me on the corner of my mouth. I shifted my body so that he touched my lips. I soared right through heaven.

Carefully, he outlined my mouth with his tongue. Wanting to go farther than this, I gradually opened my lips.

Then, Jake did something he had never done before. He put his mouth over mine and blew his hot breath into my lungs. I felt a tingling sensation as he moved his tongue into my mouth until it reached mine.

I felt Jacob's body tense. Not wanting him to get distracted again, I kissed him, hard.

I wasn't being gentle with him at all. I didn't want to. A warm, sweet taste flowed into my mouth. I was greedy for more.

Suddenly, without warning, Jake pushed himself away from me. Confused, I followed his mouth with mine. What was up?

"Hold on a sec, Renesmee," he said, putting his hand to his mouth. It came back dark.

I looked back to his face and shrieked in horror. His mouth was covered in a dark liquid: blood.


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: Okay!! I've had this for about 2 weeks now :P Don't get mad me!! My computer crashed and we're just getting it started back up again. I lost all my pics form TWILIGHT I had saved on my computer :(!! But I've got a few new ones saved up/ If u want me to send u some of my favs, just message me with ur email address and I'll send them!!**

**BTW, Cristina also has chapter 6 ready!! I've already read it it's freaking hilarious!! Emmett is sooooo mean 2 Renesmee when it comes to honeymoon talk!! HAHAHA! Just decided to temp u all!!**

**Daylight Eruption**

**Chapter 5**

** What have I done? That was the question which kept shooting through my head. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I backed against the wall, my eyes wide with horror. I was in complete shock.**

** Jake, catching my expression, attempted to reassure me. "It's okay, Nez. I just cut myself on your teeth." He gave a chuckle. "Looks like I got more into it than I thought."**

** I didn't see anything funny about it; I had to do something. I bent down and lifted the skirt of my dress.**

** "No, Renesmee. Don't," Jake pleaded when he saw what I was about to do. **

** I ignored him and ripped off a huge piece of the lining. I brought the soft fabric to his face. Jake pulled back, horrified.**

** "Your dress!" he protested. "Don't worry about me. It'll be fine in a minute."**

** "Damn the dress! Jake, you're hurt; I want to help you," I insisted firmly. Of all the things to think about right now, the dress was the last thing on my mind.**

** Jacob gave a sigh and surrendered. I held the material to his mouth and he bit down on it firmly. It sorta stemmed the bleeding for a bit.**

** I couldn't believe all this was my doing. "I'm so sorry, Jake," I said quietly. "If I had been more careful, this never would have happened."**

** Jake took the cloth out of his mouth. "Don't apologize, Renesmee. I already told you it was my fault," he answered me.**

** I moved the cloth back into his mouth and dropped my eyes. I wasn't so sure about that. Every time I looked at the bloodied cloth, all I saw was _vampire_ written all over it.**

** "You look kind of sick, Nez," Jacob said worriedly. "Don't worry about it. I hardly feel the burning," he added cheerfully.**

** Burning? Oh now I felt much better.**

** I shook my head. I had to stop _now_. I was probably making a big deal out of nothing; Jacob was right. I decided to close my eyes and count a minute: the time it usually took for Jake to heal. That would take my mind off this for a while.**

** After I finished, I slowly took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Something was really wrong.**

** It was _worse_.**

** The cloth wasn't even white anymore. Instead, it was covered in Jake's dark blood. Soaked in it.**

** Why wasn't it healing? What was so different about this cut? I was really confused.**

** "Something's not right Jake," I finally managed to say. "Something's _really_ not right."**

** I could have sworn I saw fear in his eyes. That didn't make me feel good. I would have felt much better if he gave me a lie, anything to reassure me. He could have told me it was all a joke; that he really wasn't bleeding. I would have believed him; I'd have _forced_ myself to believe him. Instead, all I got was this torturous silence.**

** "Why won't it heal?" I pressed. Please answer me, Jacob.**

** My urgency must have escaped into my voice. Jake raised his eyes from the ground and looked into mine for the first time. "I don't know," he said quietly. He kept checking the cloth to see if the amount had lessened at all. It hadn't.**

** As much as I hated to find out the real truth, I forced myself to concentrate deeply. There has to be a reason for this; something I'm missing. Excessive blood. Burning pains. No cure. Hell, no.**

** Only one word kept shooting through my mind.**

** Venom.**

** A look of complete terror shot across my face. Oh God don't let this happen to Jake. Not him.**

** I swallowed whatever came up into my mouth and forced myself to speak. "Jake?" I choked out in a small voice.**

** "Mmm-hmm?"**

** How could I tell him this? "I think I put . . . venom . . . in you." I couldn't think of anyway to comfort him. Instead I remained silent, worried I would start to cry. The haunting word hung over our heads, as I braced myself for his reaction.**

** Amazingly, Jake chuckled and gave me an adorable lop-sided smile. "You don't have venom, baby."**

** Nearly fainting at how sweet he was didn't distract me in my duty. He had to take this very seriously. I could detect a slight wince of pain every time he even spoke.**

** "Jake, I can't take any chances," I said sadly. "I'm saying this because I love you." I gave a heartrending sigh. "Please let me suck it out."**

** Jacob's face paled a little bit as he saw I wasn't kidding. "I love you too. But do you really think there's . . .venom . . . in the cut?"**

** "I don't know," I whispered. "Do you trust me to find out?"**

** He nodded. "Of course I do."**

** I moved towards him and put my hands on his face. I really had no idea how to do this. This was sorta the first time something like this had ever happened to me.**

** "Do you want me to get Carlisle?" Jake asked, in concern. "Don't put yourself through the torture, if you don't feel up to it."**

** Shit. I pulled my hands off his face so I could lie. "No," I said, with a fake confidence. "No, I got you into this, and I'm going to try and get you out. Getting help will be our last resort." I felt more like screaming for it _now_, but this was all my fault. My responsibility to get him out. Or at least try.**

** Jake took a deep breath and slowly opened his mouth. I had no idea how to find "the spot" in all the blood.**

** Luckily, my instincts came to the rescue. My lips moved inside his mouth until they found the cut. Right on the tip of his tongue. This moment was so different than the one seconds ago. I wasn't doing this for pleasure: now I was trying to save Jacob's life. I shuddered slightly and began to suck out the venom.**

** Being part vampire, I did not taste anything harmful in the liquid, but I slowly felt something draw out of his blood stream. Because Jacob was a werewolf, the dangerous fluid did not go far in his body. I began to think there was nothing to this. At first.**

** Because something always has to go wrong, in the middle of my risky mission I got hazardously distracted. Jake's blood tasted _so_ good to me. I wouldn't have been surprised if I took out more blood than necessary; I couldn't really help it. Jake, being the amazing guy he is however, did not complain at all. So I guess I'll never really know for sure.**

** I forced myself to stop, when I thought all the venom was gone. It was very difficult to restrain my vampire instincts, but I did.**

** Overjoyed at this big accomplishment of mine, I abruptly pulled my mouth away, scraping my teeth on Jake's lip. Jake jumped pretty far, poor guy. **

** "Uh, Nez," he said painfully. "I think you hit my lip."**

** Damn it. Where would the catastrophes end?**

** I moved myself back to my former position and put my lips on his. Jake smiled and gave me a light kiss. This wasn't at all romantic to me. With his slight movement, the blood over-flowed into my mouth. As soon as I tasted it, I pulled back. Fast. My hands went immediately to my burning throat and I fell back against the wall.**

** "I can't," I managed to whisper. "I'm so sorry, Jake."**

** "It's okay, Nez. I'm proud of you for trying." Jacob smiled, then winced from the pain. **

** The wince reminded me that we still had a problem here. I really wished I didn't have to do this. It hurt to admit defeat. _Dad! Carlisle! Help!_**

** I dropped to the ground in despair. It was too late. All because of me, Jake was going to die right in front of my eyes. And there was nothing I could do.**

** I barely made it through those agonizing minutes, waiting for help to come. I stayed in the same position on the ground, unable to look Jake in the eyes.**

** Seconds after I heard footsteps approach, Carlisle and Dad were at my side. Carlisle, taking in the whole situation in one glance, went immediately to Jake's assistance. Seeing my wild expression, Dad ran to my side. In one sweeping gesture, he had me near in his cold chest. I put my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder.**

** "It's okay, Renesmee," Dad said, patting my back. "Everything's gonna be fine." Easy for him to say. He never sliced Mom up when he kissed her. Dad pretended he didn't hear that.**

** I couldn't even cry. I was way too worried about Jacob to have any energy left for sobbing. I just stayed close to my dad. Waiting.**

** It didn't take long before it was all over. "Renesmee?"**

** I looked towards the sound of Jake's beautiful voice, moving away from Dad. Jake had a clean cloth on his lip, which he removed as I walked to him. The cut was completely healed.**

** I jumped into his arms and squeezed him close. Jake placed his searching lips on my ear, moving down as far as he could. I pulled my head back so he could kiss me. The kiss was rather passionate, considering what just happened. I kept my mouth closed; I wasn't going to make _that_ mistake again any time soon.**

** Then I remembered we had an audience. I pushed myself away from Jacob, blushing. However, my embarrassment soon made way for other feelings. My curiosity took over. "But Jake . . . you . . . how?" I stuttered.**

** "It was like I thought," Carlisle smiled. "As soon as the venom was out, he healed just like normal." His smile soon disappeared. "Which brings us to the present problem."**

** "It can't be true," Dad mumbled. "It's impossible." I agreed with him there.**

** "I've found out that anything is possible, Edward."**

** In one graceful movement, Carlisle was at my side. He put his cold hands on my mouth, opening my jaw. I held my breath as he slid his skillful fingers over my razor-sharp teeth. Carlisle nodded, assuredly.**

** "I'm afraid it's true, Renesmee," he finally said sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry."**

** I shuddered just thinking about it. I was _venomous_.**

** I thought I was going to faint. There was something extremely unnerving when the final declaration is made. I hated to face the reality.**

** Jacob came up behind me, wrapping his hands around my waist. "It's all right, Nez. It doesn't make any difference to me," he whispered in my ear. I put my hands on his face, so Carlisle couldn't hear me. _It does to me, Jake. Nothing will be the same now._**

**"Some things will be the same," he comforted. "I still love you."**

** "I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Renesmee," Dad said quietly, commenting on what I'd said. "But it'll turn out okay. Your mother and I went through the exact same thing. It isn't fun, but it could be worse."**

** I didn't want a relationship like they had. I wanted fun. I didn't want to be careful with Jake. I'm supposed to relax with him; let my passions go. Now I would have to be careful with my husband; make sure I didn't hurt Jake. The Werewolf. The one who is supposed to be invincible. I shuddered again at the thought.**

** "It's getting late," Carlisle said, breaking the tense silence. "We probably should head back in."**

** All of us nodded, unable to speak. I wrapped my arms around Jake's waist and he put his arms around me, as we followed Dad and Carlisle. I so didn't want to go back in there. How could I face Alice? Emmett? Mom? I was really the one who'd gottten hurt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay!!So today I'm giong to be posting 2 CHAPTERS because I got the 2 early. So be thankful!! I don't know how far along Cristina is on chapter 8, but I should get it sometime next week.**

**Disclaimer: Neither ofus ownTWILIGHT. But I own the book!! **

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 6

The four of us sneaked to the door, hoping that we weren't missed at all. I took a quick peek into the room. Nope. Everyone looks pretty distracted. Doesn't look like anyone noticed we were gone for almost an hour.

"Coast is clear," I whispered to Carlisle.

"Good."

The four of us walked through the door, and into the hall.

Pulling me into a cozy hug, Carlisle said, "I'll take a closer look at you later, okay Renesmee?"

What did I have to lose? "Sure. If you really want to. But why bother? I don't think you'll find anything any different," I said resignedly. Might as well face the truth sometime.

"I doubt it too, but I just want to make sure . . . uh . . . give you a check-up, I mean." Carlisle shook his head over his "mistake".

My heart was so broken up over my own problems that I didn't give a second thought to what Carlisle was about to say. I hugged him back, and whispered, "Thanks for everything, Carlisle."

He gave me a smile. "That's what doctors are for, Renesmee." After I blinked, he was gone. It was probably better this way. Jake and I needed some alone time to sort out our new problem. I looked at my dad.

"I guess I'd better go talk to your mom," he said, excusing himself. "Love you."

I gave him a kiss and watched him move gracefully across the room. I had no idea how Mom was going to take it, so I was pretty nervous. On the bright side (if there could be one), now Dad wouldn't be paying attention to my conversation with Jake.

"Jake, I just wanted to say--" I started.

"There you are!" I heard a voice behind me.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett came up to Jake and me. "Is everything okay?" Alice asked concernedly.

Jake looked at me, then back to Alice. "_I'm_ okay. I'm not so sure about her though."

"I'm fine," I said quickly. The last thing I needed now was for my family to spaz out on me. And I did feel okay when I put my mind to it.

"I wish we could have been there to help," Rose said absentmindedly.

"It's probably better you weren't, Rosalie," Jake said cuttingly. "You're brains wouldn't have been much help to us."

"At least I _have_ brains!" she said angrily, now fully paying attention.

"Guys!" I needed my family together to help me through this difficult time.

"Sorry," they both muttered, looking like they wanted to tear each other's throats out. I wonder if they'll ever get this spite out of their systems.

"It's good that no one was there," I said quietly. "I would have felt much worse if everyone saw what I did."

"It could have happened to anyone, Renesmee," Jasper said comfortingly.

I knew he was right, but I felt like I was the only one who knew what it felt like to hurt a person I loved. In other words, I was feeling really guilty.

Jasper realized I felt like this. He gave me a nice, warm happy feeling. I remembered that I had a family who loved me. They would always be there for me when I needed them.

I looked at Jasper and gave him a smile. He winked at me and walked back to his table. His mission was accomplished.

"Feeling better?" Alice smirked. She knew the effect Jasper had on people.

"Much better," I said, returning the smile. At least I did feel super until Emmett decided to open his big mouth.

He was taking a close look at Jake's lip. You could hardly see the faint line which came down the side of his lip, but Emmett obviously saw it. "Well, Jacob," he said mischievously, "I'm completely jealous. She's gonna be a _tiger_ in the bedroom!"

"Emmett?!" I almost screamed, while Jacob choked back a wild laugh.

He put on a mock penitent face and wrapped an arm around me. "Give me a break, Nessie," he smirked. "I'm just trying to pay you a compliment."

"Shut-up," I said blushing, while I pushed his arms off of me.

"It's a good thing to be vicious," he continued. "I wish Rose was."

"Stop it, Em!" Rosalie ordered in a terrible voice. _That_ made him stop. The miracles love does for us.

Alice, who had a blank stare on her face, said, "We'd better do something. Someone is going to walk over in five minutes, and ask what's going on."

I had to think of something fast. Jake was even faster. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Black?"

That'll work. I nodded and let him escort me to the middle of the dance floor. This looks pretty innocent to anyone to who was starting to get suspicious.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. I moved close to his chest and reveled in the electrical feeling between our bodies. I felt an intense relief. For some stupid reason, I'd thought that I could never feel the same about Jake after I'd hurt him. Like I would always feel guarded. But no. My passions were aroused just having him near me.

Seeing the smile in my eyes, Jake said, "Thinking happy thoughts?"

I was dying for him to ask me that. "Very happy thoughts," I said mysteriously.

He gave a chuckle and grinned. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"I'm glad you asked," I smiled back. I stroked his cheek briefly and thought about how good it felt when he kissed my throat before. The electricity when he kissed me, or even breathed on me. As soon as my thoughts got more intimate, I took my hand off his cheek and put it back around his neck.

"Why'd you stop?" he said disappointedly. "I was really enjoying myself."

I laughed. "Well for one thing, we're in the middle of the dance floor and not even dancing."

"Oops." We started to spin around slowly to the music. "Now that I'm being good, can you continue?" Jacob asked hopefully.

I shook my head slowly. "Another time," I said reluctantly. "For the time being, we can make some more memories."

"Fine with me," he said contentedly. Jake moved down to my face and touched the corner of my mouth with his lips. Instead of moving fully onto my mouth, though, he went down my throat.

Everyone around us began to whistle, scream, and clap. Sorta forgot about everyone for the billionth time today.

"Kiss her!" Emmett screamed. Everybody around us took up cry. "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Jacob laughed and pushed his mouth hard against my lips. When he pulled back, I said quietly, so that he could hear me through all the noise, "That wasn't really what I meant when I spoke about making memories."

"What'd you mean?"

"I meant just getting through the rest of the day alive," I joked. I swear that's really what I meant.

"Oh. Well what's wrong with making memories like this?" Jake asked half serious.

"Nothing whatsoever." I gave him a passionate kiss, and also started up the screaming again. Full force.

As soon as the noise died down, I noticed the song was finished. "I think I'm gonna go sit down," I commented to Jacob. "I need to settle down now. I'm having too much fun."

He laughed and let me walk to the table. The second I sat down, I looked up and saw my dad by my side.

"Hey, Renesmee," he said to me.

"Hi, Dad."

"Wanna take a spin around the dance floor?" Dad asked hopefully.

Already on the floor were Jake and Mom. Having a good time too from what I could see. Guess I didn't really have a choice.

I sighed. "I just sat down, but I guess I can make an exception for my hero," I told him with a smile. "Besides, what kind of a wedding day would it be without the bride dancing with her father?"

Dad chuckled and led me onto the floor. Right when we began to sway to the music, Dad said, "She took it well."

I breathed a sigh of relief. That was my biggest fear. "I'm really glad," I told him. "I was sorta scared she was gonna have a fit."

He shook his head. "No, Renesmee. I told you we went through it together; we know what it's like. She just felt sorry for you."

"I feel sorry for me too," I said with a sad smile. "Nothing is really gonna be the same, is it?"

"Judging by the way you two still act around each other, I'd say not much is going to be different," Dad said with a mischievous smirk.

I blushed and said, "I still love him the same."

"Don't feel embarrassed," he laughed. "I proud that you didn't let something like bring you down."

"I did for a while there," I admitted. "But as soon as I realized that we, in spite of everything, have each other, I didn't feel so bad. Also, Jasper helped."

"Yeah, I kinda told him to do that," Dad smiled. "You looked like you needed it."

"I did; thanks, Dad," I said gratefully.

For the rest of the song, not another word was spoken between us. We didn't need to talk in each other's company; Dad and I could just feel emotions together.

After the dying notes, I walked over to Jake, who'd left my mom and was standing by the table. "Did you have a good time?" I asked, curious at how things went.

He gave me a hug. "Will you be upset if I say yes?"

I laughed hard at his joke. He always wonders if I'm jealous of him and Mom. No, I'm not. "You can say yes. I take it then that you had a good time?"

"Yeah, your mom just wanted to make sure I was okay. Oh. And Bella gave me some tips on how to survive people who are "tigers in the bedroom," Jake joked.

Ugh. "Did you honestly think that was funny?" I questioned him.

Jacob desperately tried to keep a straight face. "Of course not." Then he broke up laughing. "Come on, Nez. It was pretty good."

I attempted to stay strong, but it was no use; I started laughing. "Okay, now it does sound like it. I guess I was still a little touchy when Emmett said it."

We continued to laugh for a while, and then fell silent. I wasn't gonna do any good to draw attention to ourselves. We'd better behave.

Hours passed this way. Jake and I danced with each member of our wedding party which were of the opposite sex. The last person I had to dance with was Emmett. Yeah. Not looking forward to that, to be honest with you.

Finally, I couldn't delay it any longer. The dreaded deed had to be done.

"Do you wanna dance?" I asked Emmett. Please say no.

"Sure; sounds like fun. Let's do it," he answered with a smile. I didn't really take to the way he said "do it", but I couldn't back out now. My duty was clear; I didn't have to enjoy it.

I cringed when Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist. It just didn't feel right; that place belonged to Jake. I closed my eyes when I put my hands around his neck; pretended it was Jacob.

"So, are you having a good time?"

His question totally threw me off balance. Was this Emmett who was asking a normal, human question? _The_ same Emmett who never opened his mouth except to tease and "joke"? It's weird. Now that I was alone with him, he acted like a regular person.

"Uh, yeah. It's great," I managed to finally say. I was still sort of in shock.

"No. I mean are you recovering from your new experience?" Emmett asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah, I'm over it," I said with a hesitant look. "I'm feeling much better now and I—okay what's going on?" I blurted out the question. I was tired of beating around the bush.

"What?" he said, totally unaware that there was anything wrong.

"You! My whole, entire life you've done nothing but tease me, and now you're actually being nice? What's gotten into you? Why are you being human?" I said, frustrated.

"Nothing's gotten into me!" Emmett protested. "If you'd prefer that I be a jerk, I can still do that."

I didn't believe he could. "Try," I challenged.

"Okay," he started. "Next time you and Jake decide to make out, you should probably wear a mouth guard."

"Oh my gosh. You can," I groaned; defeated. "And here I thought you had actually reformed."

Emmett let out a laugh. "I'm not actually a bad guy, Renesmee. You just have to get to know me."

"I've known you for eighteen years, dude," I countered. "How much longer does it take?"

"A couple hundred more," he chuckled. "Cut me some slack, okay? I just like to joke around with you. I really do like you Renesmee." I could tell he was serious.

"Fine. I'll make a deal with you," I bargained. "If you try to cut back on the crude teasing, I'll try to think of the nice guy underneath. The guy I just saw. Deal?"

"Deal," he agreed.

When the music ended, I found myself reluctant to leave Emmett. He really wasn't that bad of a relative after all. I cannot believe I just said that.

Once I walked back to the table, I glance around the room. Only vampires and werewolves were left here. I looked at the clock. 2:00 am. That would be why. Just superhuman beings could really look that awake at this abnormal hour. While I was thinking about my family, Jacob came up beside me.

"I finally danced with Rosalie," he declared. " And I apologized for earlier. I was surprised to find out she isn't really that bad after all."

"I told you," I teased. I was gonna love to rub his face in this one for a long time to come.

When everyone decided they would stop trying to stay each other out, we finally agreed it was time to go. I was completely exhausted, and I could tell that Jake was too.

"Let's get into the car," Dad said cheerfully. He could afford to do that; he didn't get exhausted.

Jake and I drowsily got into the car. I must've slept most of the way, because the drive seemed like no time at all.

Jacob and I got out of the car slowly. He looked half-asleep. My poor baby. We still had a bunch of stuff to do.

The both of us walked into the house and up the stairs. I was surprised to find all my stuff re-packed. When I opened the bags, I saw that I now had a completely new wardrobe. One answer to that question: Alice.

"That was nice of her," Jake commented. "Wonder why she did it?"

I shrugged. "She did the same thing for Mom on her honeymoon, Jake. Alice is probably just carrying on the tradition."

I took a pair of jeans and a t-shirt into the bathroom. I took off the dress, looking sadly at the rip in the lining. I was sorry I had to do that. After pulling on my casual clothes, I opened the door. "Can you give me a hand with my hair?" I called to Jake.

He walked in. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just pull out all the pins," I instructed.

We both began to take out pin after pin. After pin. After pin. Jeez, Rose used a lot. Whenever my hand touched his, Jake kissed it gently. I saw a small smile in the mirror.

When we finished, there was a huge pile on the counter. I grabbed them all and walked out of the bathroom, saying, "You can change now." I threw in a pair of jeans and a shirt, closing the door.

When he came out, we smiled at each other.

"Well, let's take your stuff down," he finally said.

Between the two of us, we managed to carry the large bags down. From there, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Dad brought the stuff out to the car. While they were gone, nobody said a word. The extremely difficult time had come.

The four men walked back in. Dad broke the tension which had risen in the room. "Well, I guess this it . . ."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay!! Earlier (Like 5 minutes ago) I posted chapter 6. Now here's chapter 7. Chapter 8 should be up by next week. :)**

**Disclaimer: Neither ofus ownTWILIGHT. But I own the book!! **

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 7

Even though saying goodbye was very difficult for me, I was determined to keep a positive outlook on this whole experience. After all, I wasn't leaving behind my _whole_ family. I'd have Jake; the only vital part of my new life.

"This is going to be an adventure," Jake said cheerfully, once we were alone in the cab.

I gave him an energetic nod. "I am so ready for some fun," I enthusiastically replied. "I feel pumped."

Jake gave a chuckle. "You sound pumped," he joked. "I thought you were going to be really depressed at the thought of leaving home."

"I was for a while there," I confided to him. "But now that we're on our way, I'm beginning to get the thrill of adventure." One whole month alone with Jake in a cottage. Up in Alaska. What was there not to be excited about?

"It's only for a month," Jacob comforted. "You'll be back with them before you know it." Clearly we weren't thinking along the same lines.

"Obviously I didn't make myself clear," I joked. "I'm _really_ excited to be spending time alone with you. I want this month to go by very slowly."

"Oh, in that case, we have a _whole_ month by ourselves. That's a really long time, you know."

Jake pulled me close, cuddling me against his chest. I could feel his warm, body heat right through his thin t-shirt. The familiar feeling made me feel right at home. This time, though, there were no boundaries. We were on our honeymoon.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and raised my lips to his throat. They glided up to his chin, where I turned and slid them along his jaw line. When they came to his ear, I whispered, "I love you too much."

"I have no objection to that," Jacob smiled, kissing my ear.

When he moved his lips to my mouth, I suddenly remembered one thick boundary line: we weren't alone in the taxi.

"Jake," I whispered, sitting up. "We aren't alone in here." I could see the man eyeing us in the rear-view mirror. Awkward.

Jake looked at me. "That doesn't make much of a difference," he said casually.

"I don't really feel comfortable," I said quietly. That wasn't the real reason, but I hoped he could read between the lines.

"Why not?" Translation: he couldn't.

I gently put my hands on his face. _What if something happens Jake?_

He laughed softly. "You worry too much, Nez," Jake joked. "What's gonna happen? Or are you warning me you might swoon and hit your head?"

The. Little. Shit. I knew he was just teasing me for the sake of the driver, but I was sure as hell gonna get him back for that. Get him really good.

I put my hands back on his face. _You're gonna regret that, Mr. Black._

All he did was laugh at me. "Will I now?"

I nodded at him mischievously. Boy was he in for a shock tonight. Of course it wouldn't be very serious; he wasn't the only one who suffered when I held myself back.

I leaned my head against him again and rested. I think my exhaustion was starting to catch up with me.

When I didn't speak for a while, Jacob asked, "Tired?"

I nodded slowly. "A little." My eyes started to close drowsily. Very tired.

"You'd better sleep now," he agreed. "Wouldn't want you to be tired tonight."

My head shot up. Was he actually thinking of . . .?

Who's tired now?

Jake chuckled when he saw the light in my eyes. "Since when do you get this excited to go hunting?" he whispered with a smile.

I came back down to earth with a big kick from reality. Oh. That's what he meant. I couldn't help the flood of disappointment which came over me. For the first time since I bit Jacob, I had some real hope. That didn't last very long.

I gave a very small sniff and put my head down. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.

I started crying.

"Renesmee, look at me." Jake's voice was filled with worry.

I wiped a tear and looked at him.

"What's wrong, baby?"

I couldn't answer that. I was biting my lip and holding back more tears. My lip trembled and I turned away; I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.

Finally, Jake put together all the pieces of the puzzle. "Oh," he said gently. "You thought I was talking about _that_."

I'm not sure what felt worse: not telling Jacob or having him figure it out for himself. They both felt like shit.

Jake touched my chin, turning me to face him. "Don't worry, Renesmee," he said gently. "I don't care what anyone else says; we're gonna do it. But I don't want to even try to until you have some blood in you. Okay?"

I felt so happy. Jacob was willing to take the risk for my sake. I launched my lips at his mouth, kissing him hard. "I love you."

He didn't answer in words, but instead pulled my body close. I wasn't worried anymore. Jake would always be there for me. Forever.

As soon as we got to our seats on the plane, I crashed. Not literally. After holding out for so hours, I finally fell asleep.

Hours later, I opened my eyes. Jake was leaning over me, looking into my face.

"It's about time," he commented with a chuckle. "I was starting to think you were in a coma."

I gave a sleepy yawn. "I might as well have been. What time is it?"

Jacob reluctantly turned away from me, to glance at his watch. "Four o'clock," he said quickly. Immediately, he fixed his gaze on me again.

I drowsily tried to think. One, two, three, four, . . . What the hell? "I've been asleep for twelve hours?" I asked in shock.

"You needed the rest," Jake protested. "I wasn't going to wake you up."

"What about _you_?"

"What _about_ me?"

I shook my head at his stubbornness. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Of course," he assured me. "I had a refreshing six hours."

I groaned. I was about to comment on his lack of sleep when Jacob put his hand over my mouth.

"Just shut up, will you?" He removed his hand and pressed his lips to mine. Before I knew it, I was kissing him back. Jake might as well enjoy it while he can; I still haven't forgotten about giving him his deserved revenge.

After a couple minutes, I decided to draw the line. "Jake," I protested. "We aren't alone on the plane."

He sat up and looked around. "They're old, Renesmee," he reassured me. "This is their nap time."

I chuckled and took a peek around. Sure enough, almost everybody on the plane was asleep. Except for some people near the front, but I wasn't worried about them.

Needing to make some comment, I fell back on his error. "They aren't old, Jake. No one is over forty."

He grinned. "It's old compared to us," he objected.

"Look whose talking, old man," I joked. "You aren't exactly young yourself."

Jacob's chest puffed out with importance. "I'm immortal."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. He was so full of himself. "Maybe that's better for me," I added.

Jake leaned me against his chest, putting his head protectively over mine. "You'd better be happy with it. You're stuck with me now; you belong to me."

"There's no one else I'd rather belong too." I pulled my body up and kissed his throat over and over again. He belonged entirely to me.

As the plane started to land, my ears were filled with building pressure. I wasn't really paying attention; I was thinking about how much fun we were going to have tonight. Jake, however, apparently noticed.

"Don't your ears hurt?" He kept rubbing his own until they were really red.

"Now that you mention it, they do kind of hurt." Still. I didn't think that was a good enough reason to rub them to death.

"Emmett told me they would. Luckily, he gave me a useful tip," Jake smirked mischievously.

"Oh?"

Instead of answering me directly, Jacob kissed my mouth passionately.

"Oh, yeah. That does sorta work," I teased him, when I got the chance to speak.

Jake ignored me and continued. I felt an incredible sensation when our lips met again. We were going to have a blast tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! I was gunna post chapter 8 about two weeks ago, but my computer got a virud fpr the second time in 3 weeks ands we had to get rid of everything off the computer. So as a gift from me and Cristina, we're posting 2 chapters again. I'll be posting chapter 10 in a few short minutes!!!! So be on the look out!!!**

**Disclaimer: Neither ofus ownTWILIGHT. But I own the book!! **

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 8

"Hey, Mom." I listened to the sigh of relief over the phone. You would have thought she hadn't heard from me in a century.

_"You made it! Are you guys okay?"_

"Of course. The plane got in about an hour ago, but I forgot to call you. I was a little . . . absorbed in the tour of the house." When I walked through the house for the first time, I didn't have time to think about anything else. I was completely engrossed in the house, my honeymoon, and my Jake.

_"I was really worried something happened."_

"Come on, Mom. What could have happened to us?" It sounded like she was overreacting a bit. I mean, I called an hour late. Big deal.

_"I don't know. Something could have happened to Jake again, the vampires could have been exposed, the plane might have crashed, you could've been in the hospital,--"_

"Okay," I cut her off. "I get the point. But don't worry. Everything's fine." Now that had a general idea what she was panicking about, I still thought it sounded stupid. But after all, I'm not a worried mother. Not yet.

_"How's Jake?"_

I looked over at Jake, who was sprawled across the comfy, king-sized bed. "Mom asks how you're doing," I passed on to him.

He gave me a grin. "I'm reading some very interesting things in your magazine. You know, it says here that 33% of average kids have "done it" with a parent at least once."

That's disturbing. "I'm not gonna pollute the phone lines by sending that unnecessary information over, Jake. How about you give me something rated G?"

"I'm doing great," he chuckled.

At least that was a normal reply. "He says he's doing great," I repeated to my mom.

I listened to the hysterical laughter on the other line. "Mom?"

_"Your dad just informed me that he has never had a chance to make love to you, but he plans to do it some time in the near future."_

"Ew, Mom!"

"What'd she say?" Jacob asked with a smile. What a bad boy. He was probably really enjoying all this.

"Not a chance, Jake," I growled at him. The last thing I needed to hear right now is Dad and Jake howling about my love life. I bet a million bucks that Emmett is standing right beside him, laughing till the tears run down his face.

_"He wants to talk to you, Renesmee."_

"Dad does?" This would be the perfect opportunity to threaten Dad about the dangers of hanging around Emmett.

_"Yeah. I guess I'll talk to you soon, okay?"_

"Definitely. I love you, Mom."

_"I love you too."_

While the other end was silent, I looked at Jake. "From now on, keep all the dirty content of that magazine to yourself. Vampires aren't exactly deaf," I smiled. I had a sneaking suspicion I was enjoying all this. You know. Lecturing my husband.

_"Hello? Renesmee?"_

"Hey Dad. How you doing?"

_"I'm fine."_ Then I heard Emmett's voice in the background: _"Of course he's fine! Nessie tell your dad to stop making out with Bella in front of the whole family!"_

I started laughing. "Dad keeps making out with Mom in front of the whole family," I repeated to Jake. Just like I predicted. "Take it easy, Dad," I said into the phone. "There's a whole month ahead for you to have your fun."

_"Hey! He's lucky I haven't had sex with her in front of the family. That day is still booked on the agenda."_

Was it just me, or had my whole family increased the amount of crude sex jokes ever since I'd gotten married? Yuck. "Control your hormones, Dad," I advised.

The second after I'd spoken those words, I felt Jake's hands slide under my shirt, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. As there is an exception to all rules, I would hate it if Jacob suddenly decided to control his hormones.

I pulled my arm up around his neck, almost dropping the phone. I was tempted to throw the phone and launch myself at his mouth, until I heard Dad's voice on the other line.

_"How about you pass along that advice to Jake too?"_

I nearly jumped in my skin at his words. Could he . . .? "Uh, Dad? Are you by any chance able to read my mind over the phone?"

He chuckled. _"Uh, yeah."_

Damn it. "Jake, you'd better go back on the bed," I directed, covering the mouthpiece. "I can't control my thoughts when you're touching me, and Dad can read my mind over the phone."

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll just wait till later." Jake gave me a seductive wink. In a very quiet voice, he added, "I'd do anything to be able to read your thoughts; I envy him."

That didn't do great things to my imagination either. I'm sure everyone on the other end agreed with me. _"Keep it in your pants, Nessie,"_ Emmett yelled.

I blushed and said to Dad, "Stop hanging around Emmett, Dad. He's getting to be a bad influence on you."

"The guy's great for a laugh, Nez," Jake interrupted. That's what _you_ think.

_"Okay. I'll try and take your advice. Well I guess I'd better go now,"_ he said in a disappointed tone.

"I'd better go too. Love you, Dad."

_"Love you too, baby. I'll talk to you soon."_

"Okay. Bye."

I hung up the phone with a sigh, looking at Jacob. He finally sensed my eyes on him, and looked up at me. "I love you," I declared softly. Jake gave me a smile, jumping off the bed. He rushed to my side, pulling me into a warm hug.

"Love you too, baby," Jake said tenderly, unknowingly echoing Dad's words. It made me feel like my dad was right here, beside me. For a second, I was back at home.

"I miss them, Jake," I confessed. I'm not sure why I felt like I had to tell him that. I didn't want him to think he wasn't enough.

"I know, Nez," he comforted. "How 'bout you just take your mind off it for a while? Ready to hunt?"

Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. I always felt worse when my throat was burning with thirst. "Sure. Let's go," I said, putting on a smile.

Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist, and walked with me to the door. He helped me put on a thick coat, even though I protested.

"I'll be running, Jake," I objected. Plus, if I got cold, I had his arms nearby.

"It's cold, Nez," he insisted. "Come on."

I shrugged and pulled on the jacket. Whatever.

When Jacob and I stepped out the door, I had a head rush from the cool atmosphere. I breathed in till my lungs were filled air. Then I shivered.

"I told you it was cold," Jake smirked. Wise guy.

"I'm not cold," I argued. "I smell bear."

"Why should that make you shiver?"

I gave him a no shit-Sherlock look. "It's Emmett's favorite."

Jacob broke out in hysterical laughter. "That would probably freak me out too."

I gave him an affectionate squeeze. "What do you say we go get him?" All my instincts started to go on alert at the smell. Emmett or not, a bear still had blood.

Jake hesitated. "Uh . . . how 'bout you go get him? I'm probably gonna look for something else."

Huh? "Why? What's wrong with bear?" I questioned. Since when was Jacob picky about what he hunted?

"Nothing's wrong with bear," he insisted. "I just don't want to shape-shift . . . here."

"Whatever," I shrugged. "Just don't be too long, okay? I miss you when you're gone."

Jake bent down and gave me a gentle kiss. "Don't worry; I'll be fast. I miss you too."

When I turned around to walk away, Jacob slapped my butt. Cheeky. I spun around to object, but he was gone.

So there I was. Alone. In a strange forest. In a strange country. In a strange world. I sniffed the air again, taking in the strong scent of the grizzly bear. He was getting closer.

Before I knew what was happening, my feet sprung into familiar action. I found myself running towards the smell, at an inhuman speed. It might have been just me, but for some reason, it felt faster than my usual pace.

Deftly avoiding every obstacle, I dodged bushes and trees. My sharp eyesight allowed me to pick out every single stone on the ground. Finally I caught sight of my prey: a huge female grizzly.

I pounced on the large beast, sinking my teeth into its soft throat. Now that I had venom, the poor animal died faster than ever before. I held its neck in my hands, until its form was lifeless in my grasp.

Ripping an opening near the heart, I began to suck the sweet blood. The liquid was always better nearest to this vital organ. The fire in my throat gradually lessened to a bearable degree. Ahhhhh. That felt good.

I backed away from the animal after I'd drunk my fill, and cautiously circled the carcass, inspecting my work. Secrecy is vital.

When I was finally convinced my supper looked like the work of any other animal, I turned towards the house.

I walked at a normal speed this time, taking in the beauty of the world around me. I think I'm gonna grow really attached to this place.

In the middle of my stroll, I came across something in my path. Jake's clothes. Rrrraaaaaarrrrrrrr. Feeling devilish, I picked up his clothes and continued my journey towards the house. It was time to get some revenge for Jacob's remark earlier. _If you want your clothes, you're gonna have to come and get them, buddy._

I entered the house, throwing the clothes on the bed. I walked into the huge closet, trying to figure out what to wear. It probably didn't matter what I wore; Jake wouldn't notice it anyway.

I hopped into the shower, quickly shaving my legs. After I dried myself with a towel, I blow-dried most of my long, bronze hair.

I walked back into the closet confidently, and picked up one of the expensive pieces of French lingerie that Alice packed for me, pulling it on. I'd might as well look good for myself. I examined the results in the floor-length mirror, happily. I don't think I've ever been ashamed of my body. In my couple years of high school, all the girls turned green with envy at the beach parties. Of course, they didn't know vampires have perfect bodies; and my dad was one.

I poked my head out of the closet door, when I heard Jake's footsteps. He looked at me in shock as he ran into the room. "Wow. You look amazing," he commented. Then he gazed at his body quickly. "Am I underdressed?"

I looked him over, shaking with laughter. "You are definitely _under_dressed. But it'll do just fine."

I pointed to his clothes on the bed. "Why'd you do that?" he smirked.

"'Oh, are you warning me that you might swoon and hit your head?'" I quoted, trying to keep a straight face. It wasn't really working.

Jacob threw back his head, howling with laughter. "Oh, that's why!" When he finally managed to control himself, he added, "Well, your little revenge didn't work. Being a werewolf, I'm sorta used to this. But--" Jake pulled me close to him. "it does set up a nice mood for tonight."

I wrapped my legs around Jacob's waist, as he carried me over to the bed. He laid me down very close, next to his warm skin. Jake moved his lips over my throat and whispered, "Still miss your family?"

"What family?" I joked. I pulled my arms around Jacob's neck, moving even closer to him. When Jake slowly tilted his head back, I pushed my lips to the corner of his mouth. He began to outline my lips with his tongue. I had some short memory flashbacks about what happened last time he did this. What the hell. I opened my mouth, and Jacob _very_ carefully slid his tongue into my mouth.

I kept as still as possible, enjoying the electricity of the moment. Jake slipped his hands around my waist, stroking my back. I took my hands off his neck to pull off the fancy, lace lingerie. Jacob pushed his hips closer to me, millimeters away.

The phone rang.

"Let it ring," I insisted. There was no way I was gonna pass up this moment.

After it stopped ringing, it started again. And again. And again. "You'd better get that," Jake declared.

This had better be important. I picked up my annoying cell phone, looking at the caller ID.

It was Emmett.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again sooo sorry I didn't update chapter 8 sooner than I did. But here's our little gift. I think we're being a little too generous! But Cristina did inform me that she has chapter 10 almost done......and as a little preivew from her...she says theres alot of action in it!! Though... I don't know what kind of action she means!!! But her and I also thought of a little line between Jacob and Emmett for when the honeymoons over!! I'll just say it has something to do with Jacob and his nuts!!! HAHAHA! Let's see u ppl try and figure that one out!!!**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us ownTWILIGHT. But I own the book!**

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 9

Count to ten, Renesmee. I couldn't believe Emmett would call me right _now_. What happened to the nice guy I discovered yesterday? Why would he do this to me?

"Who is it?" Jake asked, trying to look over my shoulder at the screen. Good try, but not happening.

"Nobody important," I said quickly, pulling my phone away from him. I'm not sure why I didn't want him to see; but I didn't.

Jake gave me a pleading look. He put his lips on my shoulder, sliding them up my neck. "Please?" he asked between kisses. Jacob rested his hands on my waist, moving them over my ribs.

As soon as his hands touched my body, I knew I was a goner. I can't argue with him when my passions are aroused. I gave a huge sigh and showed him the name.

"Oh. Do you want me to take it?" I was surprised how he reacted. I half expected him to start laughing.

"It's okay. I can handle this." I opened my phone and put the receiver to my ear. "Hello?"

Emmett's loud voice filled my head._ "Hey Nessie! Whatcha doin'?"_

"I got a different one for you: what the hell are _you_ doing?" I said in a frustrated tone. I love Emmett so much, but this was one of the many times where he was a giant pain in the ass.

_"Just touching base with you guys. How's "it" goin'?"_ His word "it" reeked of innuendoes.

"You know what? I can't really see how that's any of your business," I replied icily. This was getting ridiculous.

_"Are you acting like a tiger?"_ he pressed.

"Emmett," I growled.

_"Give me an estimate: how many times have you bitten him so far?"_

"Emmett! Shut up!" I shouted into the phone. Just then I remembered Jake. He was lying on his side, with his hand over mine. Both hands were pressed up against his cheek, so he could hear every word. As a result, Jacob's face was red with suppressed laughter.

_"Well, get a move on with it, Nessie! Guys dig girls who are wild!"_

"What an excellent idea, Emmett! Except, hey! I can't, because you're wasting my time on the phone!" My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

_"Okay!"_ Emmett said when he could catch his breath. _"I can take a hint! I'll leave you two alone."_

"Another excellent idea! Pity you couldn't have thought of that in the first place."

_"Is it? I don't know. I wouldn't have missed this fun for the world."_

"Any time now, Emmett," I pressed him.

_"Okay, I'm going,"_ he laughed. _"Talk to you soon."_

As the dial tone came on, the full impact of that last remark hit me. If he calls me again at night, I'm going to kill him. Some how.

I looked at Jake's suffering expression. "Get it out and have it done with," I groaned. It comes down to this: when faced with "humor", all men are the same.

The second I finished speaking, Jacob started laughing. And laughing. And laughing. Then he looked at my expression, and tried to control himself. "Oh come on, Nez. If you look at it from his point of view, it's pretty funny."

I gave him a sad expression. "What about my point of view?" After throwing that out there, I picked up a fleece blanket and wrapped it around me, walking out of the room. I threw myself on the leather couch, burying my face and tears in a pillow. This was not the way it was supposed to happen.

Seconds later, Jake walked after me into the dark room. He sat beside me on the couch, leaning close to my face. After turning my head towards him, he looked deeply into my eyes.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Renesmee," Jake said penitently. "I didn't think of it that way."

I wiped away the tears he couldn't see in the dark. "I'm sorry too," I whispered. "I overreacted."

"No," he protested. "you didn't. I'm taking the heat for this; it was my fault. I can't believe I laughed at you."

"It's okay," I answered. "You couldn't help it. But next time, how about we don't answer the phone when Emmett calls at night?"

"Deal," he smirked. "Now then, where were we . . .?"

I wrapped my legs around Jake. This was the way it was supposed to go. Me. Jake. Us . . .

* * * * * * *

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't remember where I was. Then, very slowly, it all started coming back to me. I was with Jake. In Alaska. On my honeymoon. In a strange house. And naked on the living room floor.

Jake was shaking with laughter, beside me. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," he announced, giving me a kiss.

"Good morning," I answered back with a smile. "Did I miss a joke?"

"Not really. I was thinking two things: one, the fairy tale _Sleeping Beauty_ is a fake. I've been kissing you all morning, and you hadn't even stirred." I gave a chuckle. "And number two, it's a good thing we live here by ourselves. I think any person would have been pretty disturbed to see us having our own little party in the front room."

I laughed hard with him at that one. "And without any clothes on," I giggled.

Jake concentrated for a minute. "No. I don't think it would have bothered me at all to see a nude, beautiful girl," he joked.

"It might have bugged the girl though," I added, smiling. "And her husband."

"Well. You got me there," he commented. "I wouldn't want anyone else to see you like this. I'm too selfish; I want you all for me."

Jacob leaned in closer, cradling my face in his hands. He gave me a soft kiss, then cuddled me against his bare chest. I kissed his throat, which my face was pressed up against, whispering, "You do have all of me. Last night made that complete."

Jake pulled me back a little, rubbing his nose against mine, then kissing me again. I caught a slight smile playing on his lips as they reached mine. I had to admit this time I found something funny: giving me Eskimo kisses in Alaska was worthy of a smile.

I moved my mouth away from his, and back to his throat. When they touched his skin, the combination of my human and vampire sides united. My throat began to burn, and my stomach let out a loud growl.

Jake pushed back and covered his throat with his hands. "Don't eat me," he whimpered with a smile.

I let out a laugh. "We should go eat something then," I suggested. I didn't want to actually attack Jacob by accident. Not cool.

"Sure thing." He scooped me up in his strong arms, and carried me to the bedroom. When we reached the closet, I clung to his neck reluctant to move away from him even for a minute. Jake gave me a long kiss, and I halfheartedly let go, walking into the closet.

I stared at my new clothes, at a loss to decide what I should wear. Then Alice's saving advice rang through my ears: _When you change the next day, Jake won't like it if you completely cover yourself up. Wear something low, and he'll worship you._ I smiled at the memory. Did I want Jake to worship me? Hell yeah.

I picked up a sweater with a low neckline, matching it with a miniskirt. Sure it was cold here, but that's what Jacob's arms are for.

When I finished getting dressed, I saw Jake was already clothed. Shit. I searched my memory for the picture of him with nothing on. Personally, I think he looked better that way.

"Do you want to go hunting, or have normal food?" he asked, smiling at my outfit.

I smiled back at him. "Normal food for now," I declared. "My throat can wait till later."

Jacob nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. "There should be food in here."

I opened the pantry and stared. Uh, yeah. "Wow. I think we have food to last us the year," I joked. I picked up a box of pancake mix, and started preparing it.

After we had eaten, Jake and I went back into our room to continue getting ready. Teeth, hair. The usual. Then we opened up all the curtains in the house. The sunlight streamed in, and I squeezed my eyes shut. The vampire side of me hates the light. I much prefer the night. Twilight is my favorite time.

When the whole house was lit up, Jake looked at me happily. "Ready for some fun?"

"I'm always game," I declared. It's true.

Jacob helped me put on my coat, and we stepped out into the brisk air. I was admiring the beauty of the snow-covered world, when a snowball pegged me in the gut. "Gotcha," Jake laughed.

I gave him a challenging stare. "Oh, it's on!" I urged.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I never got the chance to update. I kinda lost this chapter in my old mail, so I had to find it out of 1,000 emails!!! But good news is, I have chapter 11 right here in front of me, and I gotta say...it's really good!!! I think I might wait for at least one review before I put up the next chapter, just to keep you on the edge of your seats!! Or maybe I'll be nice and put it up right away...wich I might do just to get it over with. I was also working on "Shes the Man", I have half of chapter 3 done, but I'll be gone all this weekend probably so I won't get the chance to work on it. Well, enough of my babbling, here it is!!! XD**

**Dislcaimer: We don't own twilight, but we wish we did! **

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 10

When Jake and I walked back into the house, I was cold. Okay, that's an understatement. I was _freezing_. Note to self: Never wear a miniskirt during a snowball fight, even if it looks sexy. Maybe I'll pass that along to Alice too.

As soon as my coat and boots were off, I streaked towards my bedroom. Only one thought was on my mind: get warm now.

I rushed to my dresser, yanking it open and snatching flannel pajama pants. Even though it was morning, I saw no crime in spending the entire day in my PJ's. In fact, the very thought sounded alluring.

I quickly picked up a shaggy towel, as I hurried into the bathroom. The entire time, wincing at the cold wind I made. Slamming the door, I stripped down to my bare skin and rubbed myself with the towel. Man, that felt good.

I interrupted this soothing process when I heard a knock at the door. "Yeah?" I answered, freezing in motion.

Jacob's soft voice came from the other side. "How about a nice, romantic fire in the woodstove, Nez?"

I meditated on this idea for a minute. When _was_ the last time I had a warm fire? I couldn't remember. Translation: it had been a while. "Okay," I replied, keeping my enthusiasm to a minimum. Mainly because my teeth would clatter if I said too much.

"I'll get it started," he announced. I heard his footsteps walk away, and I sighed. Unbelievably, I still felt attracted through the bathroom door, and it hurt when he left.

As soon as I could get my mind re-focused on my falling body temperature, I continued to dry myself off. When I finished, I wrapped the large towel around my body and sat on the wall of the bathtub. Way too lazy to move.

After about ten minutes, I had another knock on the door. "Are you alright in there?" Jake asked concernedly.

"I'm fine," I reassured him. "I'll be out in a minute."

I heard a sigh on the other side. "Don't be too long." Is that cute or what?

I finally forced myself to move, but I still had a decision to make. Should I put my pajamas on, or should I just stay in the towel? I convinced myself that the clothes probably wouldn't stay on anyway, so I stuck with the towel and walked out.

Leaving my wet clothes to dry on the shower rod, I walked over to the bed and switched the towel for a fleece blanket. If anything _could_ be more comfortable than the towel, it was definitely the blanket.

I wrapped it around my whole body, shuffling into the now heated living room. I stopped near the doorway, gazing at the flickering flames in the fireplace. That is, until I looked at Jacob. Damn the fire.

He had his shirt off, and was poking the fire with the . . . who the hell cares what it's called? Seriously, I wasn't going to rack my brains to try and remember what the stupid piece of metal was called. For crying out loud, when Jake's shirt is off I can barely remember my own name.

I stood staring at Jacob's six-pack for quite a while. Yeah. I'm kind of addicted to him. Anyway, I didn't move at all; just stayed frozen, and sorta forgot to sit down.

Jake heard me sigh, and turned around. "Something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

That depends on whose point of view we're looking at. I actually sighed because he still had his pants on. "Nope. I'm good," I declared. I hurriedly sat on the leather couch, laying my head on a pillow.

Jacob soon followed my example, lifting me up so my head went on his lap. He looked confusedly at the thick blanket. "You'll probably be hot in that," he stated, pulling part of it off my back.

When he saw my bare back, Jake laughed. "Unless that's part of the point," he smiled.

I buried my face in his leg, and shook with laughter. He knows me way too well. For the time being though, I still needed the blanket. I shivered until Jacob pulled it over my back again. Which was after he kissed my cold skin.

"You're pretty cold, baby," Jake commented. He squeezed me close to him, trying to warm me up with his high temperature.

It didn't work, but laying my cheek on his chest was just as good feeling warm. "I don't feel that bad," I assured him. Inside, I felt another chill go over me. It took all my will power to keep that movement from happening outside.

* * * * * * *

Even after an hour had passed, my skin still felt icy cold. But, luckily, _I _didn't feel it. It's almost like I had gotten used to it. Somehow.

Jacob seemed a little disappointed that I hadn't warmed up. Whether he was worried about me, hesitant about his fire-making skills, or just plain pissed that the blanket hadn't come off like planned, is anybody's guess. I prefer to think it was the last one.

"Not that this would help much, but do you want to go hunting? Maybe the blood would warm you up?" Jake suggested hopefully.

I searched his expression carefully. This time, all I saw was the earnest desire to get me back to normal. "Maybe," I echoed, grabbing his hand.

Jacob jumped at the contact. "Screw that!" he exclaimed.

I looked at him confusedly. "Why not?"

Jake threw back his head and gave a short laugh. "Nez, come on. _I'm_ sweating. The house is sweating. Even the fire's sweating. And you're still freezing! I'm not going to let you go back into the cold."

It was his idea in the first place, but whatever. The only point I pressed was: "But maybe all I need is blood!" I protested.

Jacob thought about that for a minute. "Okay. Here's an idea: how about I go get you some blood, and bring it back here?"

I reflected on the idea. "Yeah, sure. That'll work," I commented. Either way, the burn building up in my throat would disappear. I hope.

Jake leaned in to give me a gentle kiss. As soon as I lifted my hands to his neck, he jumped back with a romantic yell of "Holy shit!"

I laughed as he clutched his neck where I touched him, shivering. "I'm gonna get a move on," he suggested, as I laughed again.

"Good idea," I agreed. Even though freezing Jacob to death was fun, I should probably make an effort to get my body back up to normal temperature. This couldn't be healthy.

As soon as Jake left the house, I was aware of the emptiness of the place. Jacob wasn't loud, but I really missed his presence.

I hypnotically stared into the fire, mentally counting the seconds. When that got monotonous, I walked to the window. Clutching the warm blanket around me still, I pressed my nose to the glass, and stared at the world around me. Absentmindedly. In other words, not really seeing anything.

It seemed like forever when I finally heard Jake open the door. The cold, snowy wind came in with him, chilling me to the bones. Like I wasn't cold enough.

Jacob looked at me lovingly. "If you didn't feel so cold to me, I pull you close right now."

It took me a while to realize the blanket had fallen to the floor. That would explain why I felt colder. And why he wanted me in his arms. Men.

Before I could bend and pick up the blanket, Jake was by my side doing it for me. He grabbed it, and in one fluent motion, had it around me. I was sorta warm again.

Leading me very close to the fire, Jacob snatched the cup he had placed on the floor. Placing it near my mouth, he held it as I drank. I pulled back as I tasted the unfamiliar flavor.

Seeing my questioning look, Jake answered it. "It's reindeer blood."

"Reindeer?"

"Yeah. I mean, I saw a herd of nine reindeer, and as Santa wasn't anywhere around, I thought what the hell," he joked.

Wow. I think I just lost my appetite. "Real mature, Jake," I sarcastically answered, as he chuckled. Reluctantly, I finished the blood. As long as I didn't think about Jacob's lame reindeer joke, the liquid tasted really good.

After I drank, I stayed near the fire, thinking it would help speed up the process. Five minutes later, when I touched my skin, it felt normal. I gave a sigh of relief.

"I think I'm good," I announced to Jacob, who was putting the cup in the kitchen. He ran into room and plopped his body near mine.

"Did it work?" he questioned. As Jake spoke, he put his lips to my throat. Or at least they were there until Jacob shuddered and pulled away. "No it didn't. Why'd you call me?"

I gave him a confused look, touching my skin. "Yeah, it worked," I insisted. "My skin's warm."

Jake touched my arm, sliding down to my hands. "Nez, you're as cold as ice," he obstinately answered.

I didn't move a muscle as Jacob yanked off the blanket. I bet he just used this as an excuse. Anyway, I felt his hot hands glide over my entire body. Why was his temperature so high? This is the dude who just ran outside without a shirt.

Jake stopped as he came to my lips. I equaled his look of panic. "What?" I demanded. Jacob jumped up.

"I'm calling a doctor."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I thought I'd just update it now, I wanna read some other stuff, plus I have homework. Reading ROMEO AND JULIET!! So I'll just get it over with.**

**Dislcaimer: We don't own twilight, but we wish we did! **

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 11

I sprang to my feet, following him into the bedroom. If he was gonna be talking about me, I wanted to be there to hear it.

Jacob picked up the portable phone and stared blankly at the numbers. Before I could ask what was up, he commented, "I suppose Carlisle is the only doctor I _can_ call, isn't he?"

I hesitated for second before I answered. Was this really the answer to our problem? If we called Carlisle, what would he suggest? Would Jake and I have to go home? Shaking my head stubbornly, I was determined to expel all selfish thoughts from my mind. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of me. Not in that way. I had to concentrate on getting myself back to normal as soon as possible. "Yeah, sure, call Carlisle. He'll know what to do," I agreed.

Jake looked surprised, as if expecting me to protest. "Are-are you sure?"

I turned my face away so he couldn't see the uncertainty in my expression. "Of course. Definitely call him."

Jacob moved my face towards him with his hold on my chin. He planted a gentle kiss on my forehead, then dialed the Cullen's phone number.

I waited impatiently as Jake listened to the ringing on the other line. Where is everybody? As if answering my question, it stopped. "Hi, Emmett," Jacob greeted cheerfully.

Figures. Emmett _had_ to answer the phone. In order not to make things worse, I kept my thoughts to myself. And even then, kept it to a minimum. After all, I was too busy eavesdropping.

"No, everything's great; it's beautiful up here. I just wanted to talk to Carlisle for a sec," Jake said into the receiver. When the phone went dead, he looked at me and let out a huge sigh. "Close call," he commented.

I nodded wordlessly in agreement. Who knows what Emmett could have weaseled out of Jacob? I swear sometimes Emmett can make a dead man speak.

"Hey, Carlisle," Jake said suddenly. I jumped in my skin unexpectedly. Okay, so maybe I was a little nervous.

"Nez and I just had a question to ask you. Do you have time? No! Not really. Well here's what's up . . ." I listened to the replay of what happened today. Hearing it again, it dawned on me that maybe something _was_ up. Everything that had happened certainly wasn't normal.

"So? Do you know what's going on?" Jacob asked nervously. Good to know I wasn't the only one who was feeling . . . slightly tense.

In the middle of Jake's grunts, uh-huhs and yeahs, I felt him grab my hand and squeeze it hard. No exaggeration; it was _hard_. He didn't loosen his grip until I let out a tiny whimper. Ouch.

"Okay, thanks for your help," Jacob finally announced. "Don't worry, I will. No? If you say so. Okay, bye." He hung up, tossing the phone on the bed. After what seemed like a century, Jake's eye met mine.

"Well?" I asked, hope surging up within me. I was sure Carlisle just laughed it off with reassurances. However, another look in Jacob's eyes told me otherwise. "What's wrong?"

Jake lowered his eyes, and reached out to pull me close. I moved in towards him, expecting, at least, a wince at the cold. Nothing. Zero. Zip. Obviously the news was so bad, Jacob wasn't concentrating on anything else. Not a good sign.

I pulled my arms up around his neck, dragging his face down to mine. As soon as my lips touched the skin on his throat, I caught some of his attention. Jake closed his eyes, and a tiny tear streaked down his face. Oh my gosh. In my entire life, I have never seen Jacob cry. I don't think anybody has. Today was just getting worse and worse.

"_What's_ wrong, Jake?" I begged him, on the verge of tears myself. It was like feeling a sword through my heart, seeing Jacob cry. I brushed my fingertips along his tear-stained face, trying to remove the source of pain for me. As soon as all traces were gone, a fresh flood started. I thought I was about to have a heart attack, my heart was aching so bad.

With this fresh load of tears came Jacob's words. "I love you," he whispered in a barely audible tone.

As much as I was trying to hold them in, the tears started flowing. "What's wrong with me?" I sobbed. I wildly clutched Jake, pressing my face into his bare chest. Jacob's warm arms wrapped around me, and guided me to the bed.

I dropped on the soft mattress, crying into the sheets. Jake laid beside me, keeping me close to his body. Still crying himself, Jacob brushed the hair off my face, putting his lips on my neck. I felt his mouth move up to the base of my ear. Every time a hot tear touched my skin, I shivered. What could be going on?

When he finally grasped some control over himself, Jake apologized. "I'm so sorry, Nez," he whispered softly. "It won't happen again; I'll try to keep myself under control."

"Why did it happen, Jake?" I cried. "What did he say? What's wrong with me?" _And why won't you answer any of my questions?_ I added in my head.

A wild, painful look entered Jacob's eyes again, and I thought he would start crying again. But instead, they dropped. "He told me not to tell you," he announced quietly. Catching my violent expression, Jake added, "But I can't keep this from you for long. We're going home soon, and Carlisle will tell you himself."

"How soon?" I managed to whisper. How soon would I wake up from this nightmare?

"Right away," he answered softly. "It's too dangerous to keep you here any longer."

In a daze the next bunch of hours passed. Dressing, packing, leaving, flying home. All the events were merged into a huge blur. Nothing made sense until I stepped out of the taxi into my dad's waiting arms. Home.

"Where is everyone?" I blurted out, taking in the empty, quiet house.

"Carlisle is in his office, waiting for you," Dad replied quietly. "Everyone is still out hunting." Seeing my questioning expression and reading my thoughts, he added, "They don't know."

I nodded silently. I walked into the house, as Jake stepped over to talk to Dad. They probably wanted to be alone to talk about the certain something which no one wanted to tell _me_. The person most interested.

Feeling alone, helpless, and fiercely intimidated, I walked up the stairs and knocked on Carlisle's office door. "Come on in," he said through the door. Sucking in a deep breath, I turned the knob.

"Renesmee!" Carlisle welcomed. "Come in. I've been waiting for you."

I gave him a faint smile, and took a seat. The suspense was starting to kill me.

"How are you doing?" he pressed, obviously expecting an answer this time.

"Ha!" I gave a sarcastic laugh. "Good one, Carlisle."

"No, I'm serious," he replied with a chuckle. Then, suddenly, Carlisle realized I wasn't joking. "Oh. Um, did Jake happen to tell you what I said?"

"No, but _you're_ going to," I said determinedly. This wasn't the helpless Renesmee; this was the one who stubbornly wanted to know what the hell was going on with her body.

"Am I?" he remarked absentmindedly.

"Yes, you are. I had to watch Jacob cry at whatever you told him. I think I deserve to know," I insisted.

Carlisle woke up from his daze. "Jake started to cry? Poor guy took it harder than I thought," he mumbled.

"Took _what_ harder? What the hell is going on?" I yelled at him. I was so sick of taking everyone's bullshit.

"I don't know for sure, Renesmee; I was just taking guesses. I need more symptoms before I can diagnose this . . . thing," Carlisle tried to reassure me. It definitely didn't help.

"Well give me the guesses then," I persisted.

"Are you sure, Renesmee? I don't know if I'm right, and maybe--"

"Yes, I'm sure," I interrupted. I stood up to listen to the long-awaited news.

Carlisle took in a deep breath and sighed. "Alright," he gave in. I watched him walk to my side and take my hand. Looking deep into my eyes, Carlisle said: "I think—now I'm not 100% sure—but I think your body might be growing into a full . . . vampire."

The room jumped in front of me. I squeezed Carlisle's hand for support as all the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together. Very slowly.

I remembered the night of the wedding. Kissing Jacob, then him pulling back. Shrieking as I saw the blood on his mouth and hand. Trying to suck out the venom and cutting him again. Carlisle and Dad coming, and finding out I was venomous.

Then I came back to the events of yesterday. Coming in from the cold, and unable to get warm. Staying close to the fire, and wrapped in a blanket, confused as to why my temperature was so low. Drinking the blood, then feeling myself go back to normal. Jake touching me and insisting I was freezing. Then the jump for the phone.

Listening Jacob talk to Carlisle. Watching the wild look in Jake's eyes while he was on the phone. Him getting off and bursting into tears. Telling me that he loves me, and nothing else. He looked like a living dead man.

The room started to tip again, and I grabbed Carlisle harder. Seeing my expression, he said worriedly, "Renesmee? Renesmee, are you okay?"

I slipped to the floor and blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope everyone had a good holiday! I know Cristina and I did! I'm sory we haven't updated yet, but Cristina has been starting this over and over and over again! I myself was getting pissed off at her, because, like you readers, I have to wait for it too! But its here, so be happy.**

**Also, I hope every one checks out my new story. It only has the prologues right now, but I've gotten a few reviews for it already, and they're all itching for more. It's called _'The Power Of Change'. _I hope you read it.**

**Dislcaimer: We don't own twilight, but we wish we did! **

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 12

Well, I didn't _completely_ black out, but my world went black for a second. I froze in a still position, leaning on my outstretched arms to brace my body from collapsing onto the floor. Staring at the carpet, I blinked hard until I could see clearly again. Or at least reasonably clearly. Freaky.

After calling my name for the millionth time, Carlisle bent down and helped me up. Normally I would've protested, but I didn't have the strength to stand by myself. So I let Carlisle wrap me in his arms, guiding my body up while holding me close. Good thing Jake wasn't here . . . because this just felt wrong.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee," Carlisle said quietly. "I didn't know you'd take it so hard, but like I said: it's just a guess."

I nodded understandingly, burying my face in his shoulder to hide the tears which began to rise to my eyes. Trying to comfort me, Carlisle stroked my back and said: "You'll be okay; don't worry about it."

No, of course not. Who the hell would start to worry when their doctor tells them they are morphing into a vampire? I'll answer that: _me_. "I'm not worried about myself . . ." I started to explain, but then I cut off my sentence. I was scared that what I was about to say could come true.

"Then what?" Carlisle asked, pulling me back to look in my eyes. He was obviously confused.

I bit my lip gently. "Jake" was all I managed to whisper before the tears began to streak down my face. I let out a half-strangled sob and re-buried my face in Carlisle's shoulder. It broke my heart just thinking about him.

"Why? What's wrong with Jake?" continued Carlisle in a perplexed tone.

I pushed myself back and glared at him. Could he really be this dense? "Don't you remember? He started _crying_! Jacob doesn't want me this way!" I nearly shrieked.

"How could you even think that?" Carlisle replied in shock. "Renesmee, Jacob loves you so much--"

"Loved," I corrected stubbornly. If I was gonna go to hell, I might as well do a good job.

"No! He still does! How can you be so blind?"

I shrugged. "I'm just trying to face the obvious facts--"

"Then face this: Jake still loves you! He is not gonna change because you do. If there is any change in the feelings in this relationship, it's coming from _you_!" he insisted just as stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes. He didn't get it.

"You think I'm lying? I can prove it! What was the first thing Jake said to you when he hung up the phone?"

"That's different!" I yelled back at him. Really it wasn't different, but I wouldn't give up without a fight.

"No it's not!" Carlisle persisted, unknowingly agreeing with my thoughts. "What did he say?"

I dropped my eyes, taking the time to relive the memory. Maybe I was wrong? If I recall correctly . . . "He said: 'I love you'," I finally declared. Just saying it, made me feel better already.

Without any "I told you so", Carlisle took me back into his arms. "Jacob still loves you," he repeated very softly. "And he always will."

I squeezed him into a warm hug, ignoring the tears which continued to roll down my cheeks. Maybe he did understand . . . maybe Jacob would too?

Before we could say anything else, there were footsteps on the stairs. Dad and Jake burst into the room, saying at the same time: "What's going on?" Did they rehearse?

Carlisle looked at me, then at Jacob. "I think you two should talk," he told both of us. "Let's go, Edward."

Dad glanced reluctantly at me, finally following Carlisle out of the room. When the door closed behind them, Jake turned to me. "Uh, I guess Carlisle told you, huh?"

I nodded slowly, brushing the back of my hand across my cheeks. "He told me . . . oh, Jake how?" I blurted out. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"How?"

"How can you still love me, when I am changing into a monster?" I cried. Could it even be possible?

"Renesmee," he whispered lovingly, taking me into his arms. "I will love you forever and ever. I don't care if you are changing into a vampire; many of the people I love most are vampires. You are already part vamp anyway. It doesn't make any difference to me."

"Then why did you cry after you talked to Carlisle?" I whispered sadly. That was the one question which was just about killing me . . .

I watched the wild look come and go in Jake's eyes. He seemed to be fighting some inner battle which I could never be a part of; never even understand. "It's hard to explain . . ." he said quietly, hesitating.

"_Please_ tell me, Jake," I begged, blinking hard to push the tears back down. This suspense was gonna be the death of me . . .

"It doesn't have to do with you, Nez," he finally declared. "It's me. I was selfishly worried that I could never be what you wanted anymore; you would only be thinking about tearing my throat out. You wouldn't want truly want _me_."

"Never!" I stubbornly insisted, putting my hands gently on his face. I moved my lips onto his throat, sliding my mouth over his hot skin. I pulled back just enough to say softly: "I will never hurt you again." I had already sworn that the sliced tongue is where I drew the line. Jake would never again be hurt in any way by me: physically or emotionally.

This made him feel better. Jacob took my face in his hands and kissed me hard on the lips. The old, familiar, electric feeling sparked through my body. Maybe we can get through this . . . together. It's the only way, if we can at all.

* * * * * * *

The next morning, as I opened my eyes, I was struck by a panicking thought: now I had to face the entire family. And by "entire family", I meant Emmett.

I had already spoken to all of them last night before bed, but now I actually had to chill with them. Awkward, because now they all knew about my . . . condition. And even though Carlisle had forbidden them to mention it, Emmett would probably ignore that.

Sighing heavily, I picked up some clean clothes and proceeded to pull them on. Because Jake was already gone, I had no reason to procrastinate. I wasted as much time as I could in the shower, brushing my hair, brushing my teeth, staring in the mirror. You'd be surprised how long these things take if you want to do them properly: exactly twenty minutes.

Letting another sigh escape, I walked down the stairs, ready to face "The Monkey Man". After searching unnecessary rooms, I found Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Jake in the living room. They were each occupied with their individual activities: Rosalie was looking through a magazine; Alice was reading the future; Jasper was absorbed in a book; Jake was munching out of a bag of trail mix; and Emmett was, well, undoubtedly thinking of some "hilarious" joke, because he had a huge smile on his face.

When I walked in, everyone looked up and wished me a good morning. Except Emmett. He watched me carefully as I sat on the couch beside Jacob. He didn't waste much time before he opened his huge mouth. "You're just in time, Nessie," Emmett commented. "I've kinda gotten bored of watching Jake eat his nuts for half an hour."

Ewwww. I was about to come up with a crushing reply to that, but Jake was able to take care of himself. "I'd eat _yours_ but I wouldn't know where to find them," he nonchalantly answered back.

Ouch. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles, but then I caught Alice's eye. The entire room erupted with hysterical laughing; even Jasper the Serious joined in. Emmett, who had for the first time in his life appeared at a loss for words, was shocked into speaking. "Rosalie?!"

She let out another loud laugh, turning to Jake. "I'm sorry, baby," Rosalie announced, giving Jacob a high-five, "but that was just good."

"Oh, dude, you're screwed," Jasper commented with a huge smile.

I felt really bad as I watched Emmett struggle to find the right come-back. And in feeling bad, I had a strong desire to be very devilish. As a result, when his pleading eyes landed on me, I had already made up my mind to pitch in.

Emmett, who obviously didn't know this yet, asked: "Renesmee?"

I smirked at him. "What's in it for me?" This was gonna be good.

"The knowledge that you helped a poor guy in need?"

"Not a selling point."

He sighed. "Alright . . . what do you want?"

How 'bout I name them in alphabetical order? Okay, so there was a lot of things I wanted, but I knew right away what was a priority. Despite already coming to my decision, I pretended to reflect deeply. "Hmmmmm . . ." I muttered mischievously.

"Anything," Emmett promised seriously.

Ooooooooh. He's gonna regret that. "I will help you in this crude war, _if_ you promise me that you will not refer to my morphing vampire condition."

"Awww, Nez! I haven't even had a chance to mention it yet!" he complained.

"Fine," I conceded. "Until I am completely changed."

"Deal!"

I knew somehow he would find a loophole in his promise, but I shook hands with him on it anyway. Besides, this battle would be totally worth it . . .


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just updated a few minutes ago, but Cristina sent me the next chapter (how she got that one finished sooner than the 12th I have NO idea) so here it is.**

**I also just realized that you guys don't know who Cristina is exactly, so Cristina is the author of this story. She writes it, I post it. She doesn't have a fanfiction account, and isn't allowed to have one (don't ask) so I offered to post it for her. She refused at first, but I convinced her. So you that love this story can thank me!**

**Dislcaimer: We don't own twilight, but we wish we did! **

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 13

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Jake commented in disbelief. "You're siding with _Emmett_?!"

I stuck my tongue out at Jacob with a mischievous grin. Then I got up and moved to the other side of the room with my new partner. This wasn't really about sides; this was about kicking Jake's ass just for the hell of it.

When I sat on a different couch with Emmett, all of us looked over at Alice and Jasper. "Uh . . . I think I'm gonna wait and see who's winning. Then I'll pick my side," Jasper smirked. Chicken.

"I can help with that," Alice declared. Everybody watched as a blank look crossed her face.

"Hey that's cheating!" Jake complained, not really serious. He thought about this the way I did: as a chance to have a little fun. It made me feel better to take my mind off the vampire thing anyway.

"Come on, Jas," she finally said, pulling Jasper towards me and Emmett. "Team Emmett's gonna kick some ass."

I burst into a huge smile and turned to Jacob. "Do you surrender?"

"I don't know . . . let me consult my team first," he answered with an impish smile. "Everybody crowd in close! No pushing or shoving please." Jake pulled Rosalie in close to him.

I joined Emmett in his hysterical laughing. "We are so gonna own them!" Alice announced, jumping like an excited child. Trust Alice to always stay calm under any circumstances.

As soon as I could control my mirth, I watched Team Jacob closely. Rosalie shook her head slowly, whispering in a low voice. Looks like a forfeit.

"We've come to our decision," Jacob publicized. "We're gonna--"

"Yeah! A forfeit!" Emmett screamed. "You made a great choice, Rose," he told her in a quieter voice, taking her into a hug. "I would've totally creamed you."

"I told you we would win!" Alice joyfully rubbed in Jake's face. "You guys are _losers_!"

"Alice, the only reason we won is because you looked ahead to see if we went on Emmett's side, which side would win." Practical Jasper blowing the shit wide open.

"Shhhhhhh!" Alice said in a loud whisper. "They weren't supposed to know that!"

"Hey! Slow down people!" Jake yelled. "I never said we forfeited."

Whoops. Our bad. "Fine," I laughed at him. "Then give it your best shot."

"And I think that's unfair," Jacob added. "I gave the last, ultimate come-back, so it's Emmett's turn."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Emmett muttered. So was I.

"Go on, Emmett," Jasper encouraged. "Just pick up where he left off." Sometimes that was easier said then done. And trust me; I remember how great Jake's back talk comment sounded.

"I'd eat _your_ nuts but I wouldn't know where to find them either!" Emmett said right back to him.

Okay, so it wasn't original. But Jacob thought it was good enough. It took him exactly three seconds to say: "Ask Renesmee; she could show you."

Hey. When did I get into this? "I prefer to keep them all to myself," I answered back with a wink.

Out of nowhere, Rosalie said, "Well Emmett's nuts are mine!" That sounded so wrong . . .

"Women aren't allowed to eat nuts," Jasper commented, grinning.

"Does that imply that you do?" Alice questioned. Nice.

"Aw, Alice? You're on my side," Jasper groaned.

"Not anymore." Alice moved to the other side of the room. "Recent update on the future."

I started laughing. Where else would this battle go?

Evidently nowhere else. Dad, Mom, Esme, and Carlisle walked into the room. "What you guys doing?" Carlisle asked, looking from one face to another.

"Talking," Jacob said quickly. Well, we were . . .

"Oh, what about?" Mom probed, hiding a smile. I wonder what Dad leaked to her . . .

"Nuts!" Emmett volunteered before anyone could stop him. Rosalie slapped her forehead.

I was about to let out a loud groan until Jake corrected the situation with his quick thinking. He held up the bag of trail mix. "Your nuts taste _really_ good. Where'd you buy them, Esme?"

Jasper hid his laughter by a disguising coughing fit. I didn't blame him. Jacob just told the entire room that Esme had nuts and that they tasted really good. Awkward.

I covered my mouth with my hand, sheltering the smile which had broken out on my lips. My dad looked at me suspiciously as I let out a tiny giggle. His entire face said payback.

"I bought them for Renesmee," he announced. "She needed some nuts to cheer her up."

Emmett let out a loud laugh, then covered his mouth. He looked around nervously, and asked: "Was that out loud?"

"I suggested it," Mom added. Way to stick up for your daughter, Mom.

"I lent the money," Esme continued, apparently ignoring all the metaphors which were floating around.

"And I drove the car," Carlisle ended, his eyes twinkling.

"One . . . two . . . three!" Alice counted, with her future-blank stare on her face.

After the three, we all started laughing. There was no human, or in this case vampire, way to hold it in any more. "What are we laughing at?" Esme asked with a smile.

"You don't wanna know," Rosalie assured her. She was right. And even if she wasn't, I didn't want to hear it anyway.

"Well, we just stopped by to see what all the commotion was about," Carlisle declared. "We'll leave you young people alone." I was the only young one, but whatever.

Carlisle, Esme, Dad, and Mom walked out of the room, shaking with laughter. At least someone got the jokes.

As soon as the coast was clear, I turned to Alice. "So who won?" I asked curiously. Not that I really cared, but if it was my side, I wanted to rub it in Jake's face.

"Well, let me see . . ." she began. After counting on her fingers, Alice announced, "Just like I saw! Team Jacob!"

I got off the couch and walked over to Jake. "Nice win, captain," I congratulated, giving him a kiss.

"Are you trying to soften me up for something?" he asked me, with mock suspicion.

"Which sounds really wrong . . ." Emmett added.

"The game's over!" Rosalie shouted. "No last minute entries."

We all laughed, and Emmett walked over to Rose. "Can I give you a trophy?"

"Please say no," Jasper muttered, covering his eyes.

"Yes you can, big boy." Emmett stooped to give his wife a mushy kiss. And when I say mushy, I mean a kiss that should only be done in a bedroom. Not something that's pleasant to witness.

Totally grossed out, I shuddered and turned back to Jake. "Don't ever do that to me with an audience," I dared him.

"What if I want to?" Jacob pleaded. He's giving me the puppy stare again, and again, I'm melting. I hate being the woman.

I shook my head firmly. "No," I insisted. I will at least _try_ to stay strong.

"Fine. Then we'll just go into the other room." Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. We ran into the next door which happened to be the room that the parents were in: the kitchen.

"Looking for something?" Mom asked me. Actually yes.

"We were just leaving," Jacob said quickly, then pulled me out of that room. Real smooth.

We ran up the stairs and into my parents room; the one we slept in last night. Before I could say anything, Jake had me in his arms. "Is this enough privacy for you?"

"Close the curtains," I joked.

Completely ignoring me, Jacob put his lips on my throat. His warm breath flowed over my skin, and for a second I remembered that he could never warm me up again. Just for a second. Then I was permanently distracted.

I closed my eyes and took Jake's face in my hands. I pressed my lips hard to his while I entwined my fingers in his hair. Even though we both didn't want that kiss to end, both of us had to breath. So Jacob pulled back for a second and traced my eyelids with his finger. Involuntarily, I opened my eyes. I was totally not prepared for what happened.

Jake stared at me in horror and jumped back against the wall. His arms were spread out to support himself, as if he was afraid of falling. I didn't even get a chance to speak. "Carlisle!" he yelled, running for the door.

What the hell? I ran to the mirror and glanced at my reflection. Before I could stop myself, I let out a blood-curling scream. My eyes were red.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow! I can't believe all the reviews I've gotten for "Gottne Over It". Theres a few in only a few days. But I'm not here to tlak about that. This story is going great, and theres going to be somehting really exciting happen soon! I have chapter 15 ready, and I was going to wait and keep you all on the edge of your seats, but Cristina won't let me, so you're going to get it as soon as I finish reading it! SUCKERS! YOU ALL HAVE TO WAIT! Sorry, that was rude. **

**Also to let you know about my exams, they were great, kinda hard, but I'm soo glad they're over. Since yesterday was a snow day here (Since in Canada, that happens alot) I get to miss school tomorrow. See, the thing was that in the account of a snow day, the exams on the day that was the snow day are moved to the next day, and since today was supposed to be a PA day, the exams that were yesterday (the snow day) were moved to tomorrow, which was supposed to be the first day of the second semester. So I got a total of 10 day holiday from school. This is why I love high school! **

**Anyway, enough about things I absolutly hate (other than the 10 day holiday) Heres the next chapter.**

**Dislcaimer: We don't own twilight, but we wish we did! **

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 14

I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to completely block out the haunting sight. Blindly, I made my way over to the bed and threw myself on it. There was no freaking way this was actually happening. It had to be a nightmare.

I pinched my arm painfully, and winced. Ouch. Well, I can safely say I wasn't dreaming.

My arms gathered in a soft pillow, dragging it closer to my face. I just wished I could cry about it. But the empty feeling inside me took up all my energy; nothing left for self pity. My thoughts immediately went to Jacob. My poor baby.

I wondered what he was thinking about me. The look on his face said just about everything on his mind, but I understood that was from shock. Even in my distress I could give him that.

"I'm sorry."

My head shot up from the pillow, and I laid eyes on Jake. He was standing in the doorway, apparently, the entire time. I thought he had gone downstairs.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated, walking over to my side. In one gracefully movement, Jacob slid his body onto the bed, near mine. "I shouldn't have done that."

I shrugged. "It's okay, Jake. You were surprised; I understand." I was so sure I did. I mean, my reaction wasn't any better.

"No, it's not okay," he insisted. Shifting his body closer to mine, Jake tilted my head up to look straight in his eyes. "This is a really difficult time for you, and I'm not making things any easier by acting the way I am."

"Jake, you can't possibly be prepared for every change," I protested. "It shocks both of us; there is nothing we can do to hide it."

Jacob shook his head stubbornly. "Don't try to defend me, Nez. I've been acting like a bastard and I know it."

"Fine," I gave in. "Indulge in your guilt. I just want you to know that I don't blame you for a thing." If he wanted to beat himself up, there was nothing I could do to stop him.

Jake took my face gently in his hands, sliding his fingertips along my jaw line. "I don't deserve it," he whispered, looking sadly into my eyes. He put his mouth on my neck, just underneath my ear.

I rested my hands on his chest, moving them up to his face. "I think you do. Look at the monster you're stuck with," I said regretfully, making him back away to look at me.

"Renesmee, no amount of change can make you look like a monster," Jacob insisted. "You're just as beautiful as the day I met you, and grow more beautiful every day."

"Glad to know you think blood-red eyes are pretty," I answered sarcastically. Personally, I think I will have nightmares about them for months to come.

"No, I don't," he admitted. "But your eyes aren't blood-red."

"Oh, I guess you didn't get a good look," I snapped back at him. Was he trying to make me feel better? Because it wasn't working.

"Trust me; I did," Jake smiled. "And they are a beautiful crimson; like a red rose." He traced my eye gently with his finger, finishing with a butterfly kiss on my lashes.

I left my eyes closed, savoring the moment. Even if I didn't believe Jacob's words, I definitely believed the kiss. If he could accept this, so could I. As always, we would be in this together; helping each other through.

To show my appreciation, I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him pull me close. One down, the entire family to go.

* * * * * * *

I was surprised how well the family took the news, although I'm not sure why. They were vampires, and I was turning into one of them. Why would they spaz out?

Well, they didn't, and I was grateful. If my family flipped, I'm not sure if Jacob and I could keep cool on our own. This way, I had them on my side too.

So, the red eyes thing became old news, and of course, a new thing came up. That's life for you.

"Can I talk to you, Renesmee?" Carlisle asked the next day. He seemed bursting with news. Now good or bad, I had no idea.

"Sure," I answered. I was getting curious just looking at him. I hadn't seen Carlisle this excited since Jasper forced him to be. Which was hilarious, I might add.

"Let's talk in the bedroom," he suggested, gesturing towards the stairs.

"Jacob! Carlisle's inviting Renesmee to _sleep_ with him!" Emmett yelled, overhearing our short conversation.

"Careful, Carlisle," Jake warned with a smile. "She's wild."

"Lucky for you," I smirked with a mischievous wink. Two can play at that game.

"Alright, break it up," Carlisle interrupted. "I don't want a repeat of the hallway incident." He waved his hand toward a dent in the wall.

Before I could ask what that meant, Emmett volunteered the information proudly. "That was one of our best "times" ever. Rose and I should do that more often."

"Not until you fix the present damage," Esme declared. Huh?

"Rosalie was the one who did it; she should fix her own work," Emmett insisted. "Not my fault she can't handle what I can dish out."

"You "did it" too. Therefore, you can help her," Carlisle said, helping Esme's argument.

One plus one equals two. Unfortunately, I finally pieced together the puzzle. "You had sex _in the hallway_ after an argument?" I shrieked, with a disgusted grimace. Yuck. Yuck. _Yuck._

Jacob let out a low whistle at that. "Nice," he commented, giving Emmett a high-five.

I think I'm gonna hurl. "Not nice for people who pass by," I pointed out. "I have no idea how your disgusting male minds work!"

"Hey! Mine works normally!" Carlisle defended himself.

"So does mine," Jasper added as he walked into the room.

"Look who's talking, dude," Emmett laughed. "You were the first to try it in a tree."

I stared in disbelief at Jasper. No way Alice would do _that_.

"It wasn't in a tree; it was under the Christmas tree," Jasper argued.

"Same shit; different pile," Emmett insisted.

"Still shit!" I interrupted. "Now both of you stop. Or if that isn't possible, continue where I can't hear you. Carlisle and I are going to talk in the bedroom."

"Make sure you only talk," Emmett snickered. "Right, Jacob?"

Jake walked to Carlisle's side, and with mock seriousness, put his hand firmly on his shoulder. "Now I'm trusting you, Carlisle. Don't let me down." Before walking away, he turned and added: "Take it easy on the bed; that thing is gonna fall to pieces any time now."

"Jake!" I yelled.

"You'll be okay, Nez," Jacob joked. "Carlisle is as gentle as a kitten."

"Okay, boys," Esme interfered. "Stop teasing Renesmee. Get yourselves out in the fresh air."

Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper sighed in unison, turning to leave. But not ten seconds later, they were joking in whispers about something I probably didn't want to hear. Men.

Carlisle led the way to the bedroom, with me following close behind. I wasn't as pumped as I was before all the crude jokes, but I was still curious. What was the news?

Carlisle closed the door behind me, motioning for me to sit on the bed. Confused, I followed his silent orders. It was kind of weird for Carlisle to act this way.

To be even weirder I presume, Carlisle soundlessly walked over to the window. That was the last straw.

"Okay, Doc, what's up?" I finally asked, not dealing well with the suspense. I never have, to be honest.

"I just got off the phone with Nahuel," Carlisle answered quietly.

"Oh my gosh! How is he?" I hadn't seen Nahuel in such a long time. A few years to be exact. A very long time to be separated from a best friend; practically family. Nahuel has been very close to me ever since the day Alice found him, just in time to save me from the Volturi. We had one huge thing in common: we were both half human, half vampire. Or at least I used to be half and half. I'm not sure what I am now.

"_He's_ just fine," Carlisle assured me. "I called him to talk about you."

"Oh," I said quietly. Didn't see that coming. "And?"

"Nahuel has never heard of anything like it," Carlisle announced. "But he is willing to look closer to try to find another specimen."

I wrinkled my nose at that. Talking about me like a microscopic slide in a science experiment. Positively degrading. "That's very sweet of him," I commented.

"And that's not all," Carlisle added. "He's gonna come to stay with us after he looks. He wants to support you during this difficult time."

"Yeah!" I screamed. "That's awesome!"

I heard a voice on the other side of the bedroom door say: "And that, folks, is the sound our females make when a vampire gets into the bed with them." Didn't take a genius to know that was Emmett.

"Get your ass outta here!" I yelled at the door.

He let out a low snicker, and I listened to his footsteps retreat. Asshole. I turned back to Carlisle. "Wow! I can't wait!" I told him.

"That's not the only reason he's coming, though," Carlisle further explained. "Nahuel says you might need him in case the worst happens."

"Huh? Like what?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you've thought about this at all, but if it is even possible for you to get pregnant, we don't want a replay of what happened to Bella."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey all you readers! I told you I was going to update twice! This is getting really annoying to me though! Cristina always sends me 2 chapters, and then I get to spoil all of you, instead of leavig you hungry for more...at least in this chapter, I'm just as excited for the next chapter as you will be. I'm soo confuzzled (the greatest word in the world!) about how this chapter ended, and you will all be screaming for her to send me the next chapter, I know that when she calls me later, I'm giong to yell at her to tell me whats going to happen (see, I have totall control over her right now, so I can find this shit out!)**

**Just a heads up, around the end of that chapter, theres a little bit of... rated M stuff, but its not, in a way, its like, major teasing between Jacob and Nessie, but you dont get to read about what goes on between them when they're in...that state if you catch my drift.**

**Anyway, just a heads up for all those with virgin eyes and minds. **

**Dislcaimer: We don't own twilight, but we wish we did! **

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 15

My hand froze running through my hair as the full meaning of what Carlisle said began to sink in. "Like Mom? What do you mean?"

"Renesmee, those weeks were torture. It was wait, wait, wait, watching Bella die in front of our eyes," Carlisle shook his head regretfully. "Everyone felt so helpless, because she stubbornly wanted her own way."

"What's your point?" I confusedly asked. He was getting at something, but I couldn't yet grasp what it was . . .

"I'm saying that I don't want you to go through that. _I_ don't want to go through that. Again," he corrected.

Was he saying . . . ? "Are you trying to tell me that you don't want me to get pregnant? To have my own child?" I whispered. It was not like Carlisle at all to be so harsh.

"Ultimately that is your own decision," he sighed. "But my advice is to stay away from that. If it happens by accident, well, nothing can be done about it. But don't go looking for trouble, Renesmee."

I nodded slowly. "I understand your point, Carlisle, but like you said, that is my decision," I reminded him. "Remember: I am already part vampire. I'm not breakable like mom was."

"You have a point," Carlisle agreed. "But from my observations, you can still feel pain. Correct?"

"Yeah."

"And I can assure you, the pain will be excruciating," he warned. "The child you will, possibly, have is going to be part vampire, part human, and part shape-shifter. Practically bred for strength."

I paused for a minute to consider this. Vampires and werewolves are freaking strong, but humans aren't. Two out of three. I guess that didn't look great for me. "Maybe I will have it easier than Mom," I suggested hopefully.

"We can't take that chance, Renesmee," Carlisle said, shaking his head. "I'm saying this for your own good. You know what? Why don't you sleep on it? We can address this matter again tomorrow. With Jacob."

I nodded in agreement. "Sure thing. Jake will like it much better if we don't leave him in the dark." I got up from the bed and, purely by coincidence, the entire thing broke.

"Uh-oh," Carlisle winced. "This doesn't look great for us, does it?"

"Oh, don't worry," I reassured him. "No one is actually gonna think _that_ . . ."

* * * * * * *

Bite your tongue, Renesmee. The second after we walked out of the door, Emmett jumped into the room. "I _knew_ it! We were hard at work fixing the wall, and the entire time, Carlisle was getting cozy with Renesmee!"

I rolled my eyes as Jacob walked to my side. "You don't actually believe him, do you?"

Jake rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "It doesn't present a good case for you, does it?"

No way. "Jake, I swear, nothing happened," I answered in a panicky tone. If he was going to take sides with Emmett, I'd better go on the defensive.

"Nez, it's cool," he announced, laughing loudly. In a lower tone, Jacob added: "The bed already broke; I just put it back together so that it looked fixed."

"You little shit!" I screamed at him. "You knew that the next person to sit on it would . . . You're so mean!"

He laughed again and tried to pull me close. I was so pissed that I shoved his body away. Which of course was impossible, so I ended up shoving myself away. "There's no way I'm gonna forgive you," I declared, running out of the room.

The main reason I ran out was because I started smiling. Of course I forgave him; I probably would have done the same thing, if I'd thought of it. But in the back of my mind, a plan was forming. A really sly, devilish plan that was so cruel, it might even work . . .

Putting these thoughts aside until later, I ran downstairs to the living room where Esme, Mom, Rosalie, and Alice were gathered. Doing women stuff. Like enjoying the absence of men. "Hi guys," I greeted, taking a seat next to Alice.

"Hey," they all said happily. "So, what was going on in there?" Esme asked curiously. "Nothing bad, I hope."

"No, not necessarily," I assured. "But maybe it might be: Nahuel is coming!" I thought it better to hide the pregnancy thing for a while.

"Really?" Alice asked excitedly. "When?"

"Not for a while," I announced regretfully. "First, he wants to "scan the world" for another puzzling case like mine."

"That could take forever," Rosalie groaned. It's not like we didn't have forever. Everyone here was either immortal, or going to be. Like me.

"No, not necessarily," I reassured her. "He's just going to do a quick look. Nahuel doesn't expect to find anything."

"Then why bother?" asked my practical mom.

"He's doing it for me," I answered her. "He's trying to help any way he can."

They all nodded understandingly. "He's a sweetheart," Esme declared to herself. "I've never met a nicer boy."

"Which brings me to the present problem," I smiled. "Everyone upstairs is saying I slept with Carlisle, just because I sat on the bed and it broke."

"That bed was already broken," Mom laughed. "I saw it myself."

"So Jacob tells me," I agreed. "But I'm so mad, that I'm not speaking to him." I gave a mischievous wink.

Alice let out a giggle. "I wonder why . . .?" she joked.

"Maybe you want the hallway thing too?" Rosalie smiled.

Not on my watch. "Hell, no," I yelled. "That just sounds mentally, emotionally, and physically disturbing."

"All of those but the physically part," Alice commented. "Physically, it might sound like fun."

"And you," I accused. "What's up with the sex under the Christmas tree thing?"

Mom and Esme let out low snickers. "You might as well tell her," they laughed.

"Well, around twenty years ago, Jasper's Christmas present to me was "doing it" under the Christmas tree," Alice announced sheepishly. "It could have been pretty romantic, if "Santa" hadn't come down in the middle of it; a.k.a., Carlisle."

I started laughing hysterically. "Thank God that hasn't happened to me," I declared thankfully. And I was _so_ wrong when I thought that nothing could be worse than the hallway "fun".

* * * * * * *

That night, in bed, I lay with my back to Jacob because I was "mad" at him. Or so I was pretending. "Nez?" he finally asked, breaking the "no talking" silence.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I did that," Jake declared. "It was just a stupid joke; I didn't think you'd take it seriously."

"Well I did," I announced in a pretend huff. "You embarrassed me in front of Emmett; of all people."

"I didn't mean to," he insisted. "Please forgive me?"

I turned over to face him. One of the worst mistakes of my life. I almost completely blew my cover, looking into Jacob's puppy eyes. Luckily, I held the smile in. "I don't know," I said with mock hesitation. I was shocked that Jake couldn't tell I was faking it.

"Please? I'll tell you what: why don't you think of something I can do to make it up to you? And in turn, you forgive me," Jake finally begged.

That was exactly the loophole I was looking for. "Anything?" I asked suspiciously.

"Anything."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

Wow. Now I was starting to feel guilty for the thing I was about to do. I shook my head determinedly. "There is something I want . . ." I started in a faltering voice. I was feeling _really_ guilt-ridden now.

"Name it," Jacob insisted confidently. I'm glad that he had enough confidence for both of us, because I had zero.

"For the longest time," I began, clearing the nervous tickle in my throat. "I've wanted to have . . ."

"Yeah?" he asked curiously.

There was no way I could go on in words. I needed a safer path. One where I couldn't screw up. Like using my woman powers . . .

Without the least idea how to be seductive, I moved closer to Jacob, sliding my leg over his body. I placed my lips gently on his throat, shoving myself so I was completely on top of him. Jake confusedly but lovingly pulled me close. Maybe this would be easier than I thought . . .

I grabbed his hand, pulling it into my ribs. Understanding this much, Jacob moved his other hand onto my body too, but then stopped. Could he really be this dense? Maybe he needed another clue . . . Something a little more obvious . . .

I slid my lips up his throat, tracing his lips with my finger. When my mouth came close to his, I pulled back, leaving an inch between our lips. I knew this would make him impatient, and I was right. Jake started to sit up, trying to chase my mouth. I kept pulling back, teasing him a little. Until I was ready. Then I touched my lips to his. I so was not ready for what happened.

Jacob attacked my mouth greedily with his, unwilling to let go. I guess people knew what they were talking about when they said teasing makes the kiss more passionate. But passion was not what I was looking for now.

I felt my ability to reason begin to fade away, as I melted under his kiss. This would never do; I was supposed to be in charge here. I pushed Jake back down, back to where we started. Me on the top.

I dragged my hand down his bare chest, to the waist of his pants. He didn't protest. So, with one hand, I undid the button. Still nothing. But as soon as Jacob felt the zipper, his eyes flew open and he stopped kissing.

"No, Nez," he insisted, pulling his fly back up.

"Why not?" I asked, even though I knew why. Jake knew as well as I did, that I was . . . in heat. In other words, ready to get pregnant. Even Carlisle didn't know that. Luckily.

"You don't want this, Renesmee," Jacob said shakily.

"Yes. I do," I answered stubbornly. "You said anything." I know what I want, when I want it.

"Yeah, I know, but I thought you would pick something reasonable."

"Please?" I begged. Let's see if I have the same effect on him.

"No," he answered after a little hesitation.

"_Please_?" I tried again, placing light kisses on his ear.

"Don't, Nez, please," Jake pleaded. "I can't . . ."

"Then don't." I lowered my body onto his, guiltily enjoying this empty victory. I still felt bad. Not because I did it, but because I had to . . .

*****

A/N: First authors note at the end of a chapter, but I couldn't help myself. See, now do you get what I mean by screaming at Cristina for more? If you don't then you're a freak. Anyway, Review pleaze! Cristina likes to hear what you people think.

Don't know when the next chapter will be up, so be happy again that I update twice!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey readers! It's been a while! I know I haven't update any of my stories in a while, but school's been a bitch and I got a seriously bad cough that's only there to try and piss me off! The other day at school I was sore not only from my cough, but Gym started and we did stupid fitness testing that pulled pretty much every muscle in my body, so it hurt to laugh or cough and I almost coughed every 5 minutes. But to top that all off, everyone that day was just purposly trying to make me laugh. I begged people not to, but everyones a bitch at my school, so they did anyway, and I was in sooo much pain! **

**But other than that, today was a snow day, though I don't know why since it didn't rain or snow or...anything really at all, so they pretty much just gave us the day off for nothing! I only got this chapter at around 1:30, and I know I should have postes and gotten it over with, but my dad got music from my Uncle (over 10,000 songs!) and I wanted to upload them on my jump drive so I could put them on iTunes on my computer and then put them on my iPod, since my new one (Pink Nano Chromatic) hasn't had any new songs put on it in forever, and some of these songs were on my old iPod before Erica killed it, so I was happy...until I found out that my aunt had bought most of them on iTunes and now I have to wait for her to come over and approve for them to play on my iTunes with her iTunes account.**

**But to make that worse, shes due to have her and my uncles first baby tomorrow, a little boy, so she won't be able to come over in a while. To make that even worse, the babyisn't growing in her womb, and hasn't been properly for a while, so she'll be spending most of her time with the baby. So I'm pretty much ticked off and will be for a while.**

**I'm sorry to say that you only get 1 chapter today, no second one to post in a nother few minutes, I'm afraid.**

**But this chapter has some stuff in it, not exactly desriptive, but it's pretty much descriptive foreplay.**

**So Onward with the story.**

**Dislcaimer: We don't own twilight, but we wish we did! **

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 16 A/N: HI STEWART!! HEHE! :P

After Jake's sigh of surrender, I felt an intense adrenaline rush. Or maybe it wasn't adrenaline. Whatever. Some other kind of hormone mixed in with lots of pride. You know, for all the boasting Emmett does about the strength and cunning of the male race, women have them wrapped around their little fingers. This was just too easy.

And I didn't want it to be easy. Well, this easy anyway. So I pushed myself off of Jacob, making him come and get what he wanted. And he so wanted it. Now.

Jake sat up, following my body onto the bed and moving on top of me. Holding most of his weight on his arms, which were placed on either side of me, Jacob "sat" on my lower stomach. As he was shifting his body, I devilishly noticed that the button on his jeans were still undone. That could come in handy later.

Jake slid his hands to my bare ribs, kneeling so the crotch of his pants grazed my skin. Right over top of me. I'm sure he has no idea that his little actions have such a huge effect on me. I was nearly crazy with lust.

Jacob placed his lips on my skin, meanwhile, drawing little circles on my sides with his fingertips. My heart began to race as Jake's mouth fluttered up my chest. I held my breath when Jacob stopped, laying an ear over my heart. I'm not sure why, when he could've probably heard my heartbeat from miles away.

After a little sigh, Jake lifted up his head. He glided his fingers gently over my body, stroking my cold skin softly. I groaned softly with pleasure, as his hands moved back to my ribs and slid up my arms. Holding my arms near my head, Jacob's body hovered over mine and I could feel the heat from his skin. It made me impatient for more action, but I held myself back; I was doing this his way.

Jacob put his lips back on my skin, at the base of my throat. After placing a few soft kisses in the indentation of my collarbone, he moved his lips up the side of my neck, nipping at my skin gently as he went. I turned my head to direct his mouth to my face, closing my eyes slowly.

Jake smiled, aiming towards my face. When his lips arrived at my chin, I spun my head around so that my lips pressed against his throat. I just couldn't stay still forever.

I took my hands out of Jacob's grasp, putting them on his body. I brought my leg up, wrapping it around one of his, while I dragged my fingers up Jake's chest. My hands moved over his skin and up to his neck, where I hooked my arms around. I needed to show him how to do this properly.

I pulled my body up, slightly, planting a kiss at the base of his right ear. Then I slid one hand back down his chest, to the waist of his jeans. I gently put my fingers between the fabric and his warm skin, tracing the V of his hips. Cautiously, I moved my hand farther down, sneaking my fingertips along the full length of Jacob's groin. A small grunt of pleasure sounded from deep in his chest, and my cheeks flushed pink. At least I was on the right track.

With a little difficulty, I pulled my hand out of his pants. Why did waists have to be so damn tight?

I put my hand around his neck again, but lowered myself back down, bringing Jake with me. His mouth went immediately right beneath my jawbone, his hot breath flowing over my neck and shoulders. I took my arms down with a sigh, letting them fall slowly to my sides. It was just a matter of time now . . .

Jacob's hands came to cup my face in his palms, replacing his lips on my neck. His mouth instead came towards my lips, attacking them passionately. Totally caught up in the moment, my mouth involuntarily opened slowly. Jake spent some time sucking on my bottom lip before gliding his tongue over it, and into my mouth. His tongue explored inside, until I pushed mine towards his. Oddly enough, that was the cue he was looking for.

Without stopping his kissing, Jacob slid his hands down my neck and around my shoulders. They came back to my ribs and falling to my lace panties. He stuck one finger in, dragging it near the top around my waistline. I slight moan escaped my lips. Was he trying to drive me insane with yearning? Because it was sure as hell working . . .

Jake moved both of his hands around to my back, lifting me up slightly. I wrapped my arm around his neck again to hold myself up. He smoothly passed his fingers up my spine, sending shivers throughout my entire body. This brought my intoxication level way up.

When Jacob neared my shoulders, I noticed his hands had stopped. In answer to the questions shooting through my brain, I soon realized why. Yeah, the fiddling with the hooks of my bra sorta gave it away. Just when I was about to help him, I felt the material loosen from around my body. Guess he didn't need my help; the technology of hooks hasn't changed much over the years.

I ran my hands through his hair and shifted them around to his face. I was greedy for more; I didn't care about anything else. I just wanted him.

Inexplicably, some really random thoughts raced through my mind; coherent thoughts are impossible in this situation: _Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! This is the moment I've been waiting for all my life. Damn Carlisle and his stupid notions about a repeat of Mom's painful pregnancy! This was my life and I was in charge; if I wanted a child, no one was gonna stop me. I worked hard to get Jake to this point, and it's worth it, even though I still feel bad about using him this way. But this is my choice, and I'm doing it this way . . ._

Oh God, was I ever wrong. Yeah, sorta forgot that sex is a two-way street. And the car in the other lane just slammed on the brakes. Hard.

Jacob pushed me down and jumped back. His expression of horror pretty much wrote exactly what he was thinking all over his face. Second thoughts?

"Nez? Could you really go through the same thing as your Mom?" he asked worriedly.

Damn it. At that moment, I hated myself so much. I hated the fact that I was a vampire. Hated my powers. Hated my life. For the first time in my existence, I wished I was dead. Or at least never born.

"Carlisle says there's a chance," I finally announced with a sigh. "But personally I don't think it's likely. I mean, I'm part vampire already; probably even more than that now. It's not like my ribs are gonna break."

Jacob didn't look totally convinced. "I don't want that happening again," he declared quietly.

"It won't," I promised, after taking my hands off his face. Better play this safe. After all, I couldn't read the future; that was Alice. And I didn't feel comfortable talking to her about this. Yet.

"How do you know?" Jake asked persistently.

What's the point in taking my hands off his face, if he's just gonna ask the same question he would if he could "hear" me? "I don't," I admitted. "But when it comes to that, _if _it even does, we'll deal with it then."

"No," he said stubbornly. "We're gonna deal with it now. _If_ I do decide to go through with this, then _if_ you do get pregnant, and _if_ it becomes a play-by-play of what happened to Bella, I want you to swear now that you'll admit defeat. No stubbornness like your mother."

What was he saying? "Are trying to tell me I would have to . . .?" I began in shock. He couldn't mean that . . .

"Kill the baby."

Jacob's blunt words thrust a sword straight through my heart. How could I ever find the courage to do that? Kill the baby who was a part of me? Of Jake? No way. No how. "I couldn't do that," I declared to Jacob. "I just couldn't."

"Then the deal's off," he announced. "I refuse to go through that again."

I felt the tears spring to my eyes, and I bit my lip to stop the sob which was just dying to come out. "You have to," I whispered. "You have to, because I have to."

"No you don't, Renesmee. A child is not necessary to happiness in a family," he argued.

"The child is what makes it a family," I retaliated. "Otherwise, we're just a couple."

"Then we'll be a couple," Jacob said firmly. "I can't watch you go through that too; it was bad enough with Bella."

I looked deep into his eyes, noticing he was on the verge of crying also. My hands flew to my face, and I started sobbing uncontrollably. How else could I try to make him understand?

"Nez, I'm sorry!" he apologized. "I didn't mean to make you cry. But you just have to understand!" The tears flowed down his cheeks now.

"I do," I cried. "But I really feel like I need to do this." After a slight pause, I sniffed and said: "Okay. Okay, I'll do it your way."

"You will?" he asked, shocked.

I nodded. "I swear, that if I feel like I can't handle the pain, I'll . . . kill the baby." Did just say that? But it was too late to take it back . . .

"Okay." Jacob's statement made it final. I swore, and now I was forced to keep my side of the bargain. If he would keep his . . . "Now. Where were we . . .?"

I wiped away the tears from his face, and he kissed away mine. I cleared my mind of all depressing thoughts; ready for a fresh start. We'll cross that road when we come to it. I mean, I might not even get pregnant at all . . .

I moved my hand back down to Jake's jeans, pausing as a question rose to mind. "Jake? How come you weren't mad at me using you?"

"Using me?" Jacob laughed. "You weren't gonna use me. I knew you weren't really upset with me, but I was enjoying the make-up period as much as you were."

There goes the theory about women being smarter than men. For the time being. I was much to distracted right now to argue my point. Slowly, I pulled down the zipper of Jake's jeans. Now's where the real party starts . . .

* * * * * * *

"You did _what_?!" Carlisle's yell echoed throughout the entire house.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically after winking at Jacob. "I . . . had . . . sex . . . with . . . Jake . . . last . . . night," I exaggerated slowly. "Did you understand that, or do you want me to try again with flashcards?"

"I'd rather you didn't," he moaned in frustration. After running his hands through his hair, Carlisle looked straight back into my eyes. "Renesmee, just in case you had trouble remembering, I said sleep on _it_ not sleep on _him_."

Jake coughed into his hand. "Really, when you think about, what's the difference?" I joked with a mischievous smirk.

"Life isn't exactly a joke, Renesmee."

"Mine is," I laughed. "Chill, Carlisle. I killed two birds with one stone: I slept on it, and I slept on him. All in one night."

Carlisle looked over at Jacob, who let out a snicker, suspiciously. "So you know then? You know that this could be a precise replay of what happened to Bella?"

"Nez and I worked this out last night," Jake announced. "She agreed to kill the baby if she feels she can't handle it."

Carlisle gave a sarcastic laugh. "Don't you see what she's done? All she has to do is never admit that she can't take it!"

"I trust her," Jacob declared quietly.

I smiled gratefully at him. At least someone had faith in me.

"Fine," Carlisle finally said. "I have no idea what you're thinking, but I'm hoping you know what you're doing."

"We do," I assured him. Or at least I did.

"Okay, then I won't interfere anymore. From now on, it's your show."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey readers! Omigod! Friggin fanfiction was pissing me and Cristina off! We couldn't log in, so I've had this for a while, and nothing was getting updated so I was even more mad! But now its all good, so I' happy!**

**I don't know if any of you have heard about this yet, but I read this article that Robert Pattinson was hooking up with of all people Paris Hilton!!! I couldn't believe it! Sure she seems nice, but they don't look good together! I'm sorry to all those Paris fans, but still. She even said taht she didn't really understand the whole craziness about Twilight until she saw Rob in it, like is she that much of an air head? Robs been talked about EVERYWHERE!!! Seriously!!!**

**But anyway, I'm just gunna drop it at that before I get angry again and I cant sleep angry!**

**But I'd lvoe to hear comments on the Paris/Rob hook up stuff! I want to hear that I'm not the only one who thinks this!!!**

**Dislcaimer: We don't own twilight, but we wish we did! **

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 17

"Renesmee?"

"Sorry?" I looked up at Jacob, who stared back at me curiously. Yeah, I was a_ little_ absorbed in my own thoughts.

"I asked if you thought Carlisle took the news well. But now," he took me into his arms, "I'm wondering if you're okay."

"I'll be fine," I sighed. "To be strictly honest, that's exactly what I was thinking about . . . Carlisle that is. He didn't take it too well, did he?"

"Pessimistically you could say that . . . or you could flip the coin and say he didn't take it _that_ bad," Jake shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not as true when you say it that way," I observed. "Because he did kinda overreact."

"He's just trying to protect you," Jacob insisted.

"And overprotecting in the process," I muttered. Sometimes I wished I wasn't the only "child" in the family; I wished there was someone else for them to keep an eye on so I could live a little. Doesn't everybody?

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jake conceded. "But someone has to look out for you."

"Isn't that your job?" I asked, a smile spreading over my mouth.

"Evidently Carlisle doesn't think I'm doing a good enough job," Jacob joked.

"I think you're doing it perfectly." I pulled myself up to his mouth, touching my lips to his. I swear that's all I was planning to do, until Jake followed my mouth as I pulled away. Fine. If he was going to be dirty, I might as well play along. See how much persuasion I need?

I brought my hands to his face, opening my mouth. He dragged his tongue along the inside of my lips, finally pushing it towards mine. I jumped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. Our tongues danced around each other, and I felt Jacob's entire body relax under my arms.

He lowered both of us to the floor. I might have even been seduced into having some lala time if Emmett hadn't walked by.

"I knew you liked the idea of having sex in the hallway!" he yelled triumphantly, before stepping over us and walking off.

I stared after Emmett angrily. If looks could kill . . . Emmett would have been dead a long time ago. When I could finally tear my eyes away, I turned to Jacob. He had a huge smile on his face. "I dare you to tell me that was the plan you had in mind," I challenged. If it was, God help him.

"That was the plan I had in mind," he announced, mischievously. "There; I said it. But that wasn't necessarily the truth . . ."

"Like I don't already know it was the truth," I declared, glaring at him.

"Okay, so it wasn't a lie," he admitted, penitently. "But I swear I was totally focused in the moment; I completely forgot where we were and what Emmett said about this part of the house."

"Seriously?" I checked. He better not be shitting me.

"I already swore, didn't I?" Jake assured.

"Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything . . . Emmett already swore he wasn't sick-minded, and we all know how true that is," I countered. Hint to the stupid: Emmett is sick-minded.

Jacob laughed and pulled me close to him again. "Do you believe _me_?" he asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Of course," I laughed. "You have slightly more trust built up than Emmett; but just to make sure . . . how 'bout we take this to a safer place?"

"What did you have in mind, Mrs. Black?" Jake inquired, a naughty smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm not sure . . ." I trailed off, pretending to think. As if I didn't already have a smart idea forming in my mind. When it comes to planning, the female is always one step ahead of the male. And I still firmly believe women are smarter. Ba-bam. "I was thinking like . . . I don't know . . . I needed to have a shower, so . . ." I paused, waiting for him to figure it out.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll have to wait until you're done," Jacob sighed.

I glared at him and cleared my throat. Jeez, catch up dude.

"Chill, Nez," he laughed. "I got it."

"If you didn't, you weren't gonna "get" anything," I threatened. I wasn't just a cheap bag of slut for him to use whenever he needed an orgasm. If that's what he wanted, Emmett was available 24/7.

"Well, I did," he announced. "So do I get the prize?"

Nice. I felt like a stuffed animal at a fair. "No, you still have to play the game," I informed. "Get your ridiculously handsome ass in the bathroom."

Jacob laughed and kissed the top of my head. Not hard since he towered over me. "Whatever you say, dear." And that remark aged me about seventy years.

I stared after him lustfully as he walked off. Why did he have such a big influence over me? Did that come with falling in love? If Jake told me to jump off a cliff, I'd probably do it. That's the beautiful result of the last legal form of slavery called marriage. Not that I wasn't enjoying . . . in fact I think it is the best thing that ever happened to me. I just wish I didn't feel so . . . possessed.

I shrugged to get myself out of my daydream. Time for action. I walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. "Does Mom need me for anything?" I asked Alice.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Why?"

"Um . . . I was gonna take a . . . shower," I hesitated. Well that's what it was, wasn't it?

"I don't think she needs anything . . . Oh! But Seth called. He wanted Jacob to call him back," Alice remembered.

"Ah-ha," I said quietly. That could present a problem.

"Do you know what Jake is doing?"

"Right _now_? I have no idea," I stressed the word, to keep the truth in my sentence. Honestly I had no idea what Jake was doing at that second. He could be picking his nose for all I knew.

"Oh," she commented. Yeah, okay, it was a little suspiciously. I mean, when did I not know what Jacob was doing?

"But," I added, "he said he was gonna be taking a shower too." My cheeks flushed scarlet in spite of myself. I couldn't help it; I felt self-conscious about the things Jake and I did together. I'm not sure why . . . when the rest of my family was having sex in hallways and under Christmas trees, and still proud to admit it.

"How could he be taking a shower too? We only have . . . oh," Alice smiled, as the full meaning of my words clued in. "Okay. Well you guys have fun; I'll cover for you."

It's not like I was on a secret mission, but even if this was a crime, Alice was much better at lying than I was. It would make me feel safer to know she was covering my tracks. "Thanks," I said gratefully.

After giving her a quick hug, I ran upstairs at an inhuman pace. I had a sneaking suspicion that my next acquired vampire ability was speed, but I didn't give a damn anyway. I was slightly distracted at the moment.

I skipped happily into the bathroom, nearly bumping into Jacob on the way. He was leaning against the doorway, patiently waiting for me. "You'd better make this worth it," he joked. "I've been waiting for exactly three minutes."

I laughed, pressing my body up against his. "Sorry about that. And as to that first remark, how good it will be partially dependent on you."

"In that case," Jacob pulled me tight against his chest, "this is _so_ gonna be worth the wait."

"Calm your hormones, Black," I kidded. "Give me a couple minutes; I need to dress for the occasion." I gestured to the jeans and t-shirt I was wearing.

"Don't take too long," he sighed.

"I won't," I assured him. I touched my lips gently to his, pulling away before I got to into it, then ran back into the bedroom. Away from temptation. For now.

I took off my clothes, wrapping a towel around me. After all, the intention of having a shower was there. Originally.

A couple of seconds later, I walked back into the bathroom. Which was empty. I spun around just in time to see Jake pop out from behind the door, closing the it behind me. I observed the towel wrapped around his waist, revealing only his fit chest. Heaven.

I walked slowly over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You look great," I commented. "There are some advantages to having a werewolf husband."

"And to having a vampire wife," he added.

He took out the one corner of the towel which was holding it around me, allowing it to slip to the floor. I brought my legs up to wrap around his waist, causing his towel to fall also. Leaving us both completely naked.

Jake, supporting me with his arms, guided both of us into the shower. Giving us the secured privacy of a door and a shower curtain. Which made it pretty safe.

After Jacob turned on the water, I slid reluctantly out of his arms. Not much either of us could do if I clung to him.

Not hesitant to make the first move, Jake spun me around to face away from him. He rested his chin on my shoulder, keeping an eye on his hands which moved all over my body. They started at my throat, coming down my arms to my ribs. Then his fingers grazed the skin of my stomach, moving up to my chest. As easily predicted, Jacob put his hands over my breasts and fondled them gently. It's not like I thought he would keep his hands off private parts of me while in the shower. No normal male would.

I relaxed my head and body against his chest, closing my eyes to just feel his fingers. In this way, it was less foreseeable to anticipate his moves. I love surprises.

After tracing my nipple once more, Jake glided one hand down my body. Right to my groin. And I jumped, my eyes flying open.

"Sorry," I muttered incoherently.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Not if you can make me jump like that," I assured him. "Means you're doing it all too right."

I caught the mischievous smile Jacob had, before I closed my eyes again. No doubt he was enjoying himself hugely.

Jake put his fingers back on my hip, this time sliding slower to the same spot. This time I was ready for him, bracing myself for the shiver running down my spine. I let out a tiny sigh of content, putting my arms over my head and around his neck. It basically got them out of the way for him, while keeping me happy.

I felt Jacob's fingers flutter closer and closer, grazing over the top of my crotch. A groan of pleasure escaped my lips, and my body went limp. Jake caught me in his arms, turning me around to face him.

"Nez?" he asked, panic evident in his voice.

"Don't . . ." I mumbled.

"Don't what?"

"Holy shit, Jake! Don't ever do that again!" I yelled clearly, pushing him back.

He started laughing hysterically. "Can't handle what I can dish out, can you?" Jacob smirked mischievously.

"Don't laugh," I ordered. "It would be the same for you."

"Would it? I don't remember . . . something tells me I have more control over myself," he fibbed.

"Wanna bet?"

I walked forward, shoving Jake against the wall. I moved my body up against his, rubbing it up and down, my lips imitating while pressed against his chest. Then I slowly fell to the floor, my lips sliding down his chest to his waist. Leaving my face eye to eye with his crotch. I dragged my fingers around his package, soon following with my tongue.

"Nez!" he whispered urgently.

I smiled, increasing my tongue action. Licking around his penis, I continued until I had his entire body shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh God, Nez! Stop!" Jacob begged. "You're gonna kill me!"

Okay, so I didn't want that to happen. I stopped, standing up to face him. "Pay up," I joked.

"That was mean," he stated. "Pure evil."

"I was just trying to prove a point," I insisted innocently. As if I didn't enjoy owning him like that.

"Point proven," Jake announced, putting a hand over his eyes. "I don't think I'll ever recover."

I laughed, throwing my arms around his neck. "You'll get over it," I smiled.

Jacob laughed shakily, putting his mouth on mine. I pushed my tongue to his before he could do anything. While he was passionately kissing me, I felt his hand move down my hips to my leg. I stopped.

"What the hell?"

"What is it?" Jake asked.

I ran my hand up and down my leg. "My leg!"

"Yeah? Feels nice and smooth to me . . . what's wrong with it?" Jacob smiled.

"That's what's wrong!" I insisted. "I haven't shaven!"

Jake put his fingers back on me, dragging them over my smooth skin. "Well, I can't say that is an inconvenient vampire trait," he admitted. "No shaving; wish I had that."

I put my arm to my nose, smelling my skin. I got a beautiful aroma. Like I had already showered. "Guess I know what changed," I laughed unsteadily.

"There's nothing wrong with this one, is there?" Jacob asked.

"Not specifically," I answered. "But this morphing thing is cutting it close." Would my possible pregnancy even make it in time


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry we haven't updated in a while, but this is the next chapter...Cristina was a little mad at me...cause I still haven't read chapter 17, which I posted...a while ago...? Hehe, anyway... I dot a few reviews asking me why I haven't updated and why I'm taking so long, well FYI, this sin't my story totally, and I don't write it, and Cristina (the actual author for those who don't know) doesn't get as much computer time as we facfictionners (...?) do so everybody should just calm the hell down!!! **

**I have a few things to say from myself...I know I haven't updated anything on Gotten Over It, but I'm still planning some stuff out, and I'm still trying to figure things out with Bella's side of the story in Power of Change...which I'm planning on changing the title. It's be much appreciated if you could all help me with a new title. All I need you to do is read my story, then think of a name for it, and I'll either pick one of those, or come up with a new one...or be a lazy ass and ask Crisitna to do it for me...which probably won't happen cause she'll be busy sucking face with Stuart! HAHA! Don't even ask readers!!!**

**Well, I'm off to read chapter 17, then this one...so get reading and be happy!!!**

**Dislcaimer: We don't own twilight, but we wish we did! **

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 18

It just _had_ to work out. All of it. I'd been through too much shit for this to end in the world's biggest flop. That's one Guinness Book of Record's title I was not eager to achieve. Who would be?

A knock at the door interrupted any further reflection on the subject. "Renesmee?" It was Alice.

"Yeah?" Considering the fact that she was supposed to make sure no one bothered us, it was just a little weird that she would be the one to violate her own responsibility. Totally unlike Alice.

"Sorry to bug you guys, but Seth called again and he wants me to ask Jacob if he, and I quote: "got the go"? I told him he was busy, but, as you probably already know, Seth is not exactly the one to take no for an answer . . ."

I completely zoned out Alice's voice after that; I didn't even pretend to be listening. My entire attention was still stuck on the "got the go" part. What the hell was up with that? I gave Jake a questioning look.

"Thanks, Alice," Jacob answered, avoiding my gaze. "I'll call him back in a sec."

I listened to Alice's footsteps fade away to complete silence before I spoke. "So? What was that all about?" I asked Jacob.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Sorry you had to find out this way, Nez; honestly I did mean to tell you about it, but it must've slipped my mind . . ."

"Tell me about _what_?" I demanded stubbornly. Seems like everyone in my family has a huge problem with beating around the bush. Emphasis on _problem_.

"Nahuel."

"What about him?"

"He's . . . uh . . . gonna come in a couple days, and--" Jake began.

"No way?!" I interrupted joyfully. "Already?"

"Um, yeah. Well, not quite yet . . . you see, he wanted me and a bunch of the guys to meet up with him . . . to hang out, I guess . . . tonight . . . so I pretty much have to get back to Seth right away . . . what do you think?" Jacob asked hesitatingly. Maybe even a touch nervously. Jake doesn't often ask me for things, so when he does I usually have a hard time saying no. This was no exception.

"Tonight?" I mumbled, half to myself. "For how long?"

"About three days, I'm guessing," Jacob estimated. "I can get the specifics from Seth."

I nodded my head slowly, trying not to let my true feelings show; inside I wanted to scream for him not to leave. I needed him. Badly. My body couldn't stay the same from one day to the next, and here he was asking to spend time away from me. Three. Whole. Days. How did I know something drastic wasn't gonna happen during his absence?

"So? Should I go?" he prodded.

"Do—do you want to go?" I cleared my throat to hide my uncertainty. Something told me the best way to answer an awkward question, was with a question of my own.

"Do _you_ want me to go?" Jake questioned.

Damn it. He knew about that tactic too. I soundlessly moved my lips, shrugging my shoulders. How do you answer _that_ question?

"Okay," Jacob laughed. "Let me rephrase that: if you don't want me to, I won't go."

That's a little better, but it didn't solve the huge decision I had to make. The selfish demon was still shrieking for the negative, but the angel in me whispered to cut him a break. I felt torn in two.

And like I predicted, I ended up giving in. "No. No, of course you should go," I finally announced. "Good male bonding time."

"So you don't mind that I'll be gone?" he asked in shock.

"Of course I'll _mind_, but I'll survive." Or would I? Something told me no.

"But I mean, three days?"

"I know."

"Three. _Whole_. Days."

"Jake, you're not making this any easier for me," I gave a shaky laugh. He seemed determined to put me through excruciating torture. Well, it was working. Or . . . maybe he wasn't. It was then the "wake up, idiot" light bulb turned on in my head. He wasn't trying to make it harder for me, he was trying to convince himself to go. "You do want to go, don't you Jake?"

"Y-e-s," Jacob hesitated. He pulled my cool body tight against his hot chest. "But I don't want to leave you."

Awwwwwww. And I was worried he wanted time away from me. "I don't want to let you go either," I confessed. "But that's a good thing; it means we really care about each other."

He nodded his head understandingly. "You're right. But it doesn't make it any easier on me."

"We'll make it up to each other when you get back," I suggested mysteriously. "In the mean time, you'd better call Seth back."

Jacob placed a light kiss on my forehead. "You're not clingy; I admire that in a woman."

As he turned to leave, I put my hands on his neck, turning his face towards me. "Later," I added slyly. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist, pulling him close to me again.

"I take that back; I like clingy," Jake laughed, moving his lips to the base of my ear.

Damn Seth. Damn everybody. Right now, in my world, there was only me and Jake . . . the way it should be.

* * * * * * *

As I watched Jacob and his buddies drive off, I couldn't help the intense gloominess which possessed my entire being. Watching him drive off laughing and smiling, I felt like this morning never happened. Would he _really_ miss me?

I shook my head determinedly. I promised myself I would remain strong, and I would stick to it. Or at least try.

"Wanna go shopping?" Rosalie proposed. Is that the only thing she thinks about?

"Rose . . . it's eight o'clock," I reminded her. "I'm probably just gonna go to bed, or something . . ."

"Nez . . . it's eight o'clock," she giggled. "Come on; live a little. You're free for three days."

I admit I never looked at it that way. Who would want to be free from Jacob? Now from Emmett . . . "I don't like being free," I confided. "I'd rather be bossed around by Jake than have all the freedom in the world."

"Wow. You really do miss him," Rosalie commented in shock. "Maybe you should go to bed; it'll clear you're mind. Tomorrow you'll be ready for some real fun."

I seriously doubted it, but I wasn't about to argue with her. I said goodnight to everybody, then made my way up the lonely stairs. To my lonely bedroom. To my lonely bed. God, did I know how to depress myself or what?

I took off my clothes, staring absentmindedly at my pajamas. For some reason, I didn't want to wear them; I didn't want to wear any of my stuff. Instead, I grabbed one of Jacob's old, baggy t-shirts and slipped it on. I pressed the fabric to my nose, inhaling deeply. Jake's fresh scent floated in the air, and I closed my eyes. I could almost pretend he was right here beside me.

I laid on Jacob's side of the bed, burying my face in his pillow. If I was this bad on the first night, what would I be like on the last?

I jerked my head up at the sound of the door. "Who is it?" I asked the intruder.

"Emmett the Almighty," he answered cheekily. "I came to see how you're doing."

"Not any better now that you're here" was my biting reply. Why is it that whenever I'm miserable, Emmett the All-Stupid is there to make me feel worse?

He walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. "I came here to see if you need a sleeping partner," Emmett announced nonchalantly.

I nearly choked in my rage. "If you mean a sex partner, I'm good thanks," I answered angrily. What the hell was he thinking? I'll answer that . . . he wasn't thinking. A common problem with Emmett.

"What? Uh, no, that's not what I meant," he declared confusedly. "Bells wanted me to see if you wanted her to sleep with you."

"Oh," I sighed with relief. "For a second there I thought it was actually possible for you to get freakier."

Emmett thought about that for a second. "Well it is possible, but that's a different story. So what do you say? You want in?"

I shook my head. "Tell her that's sweet of her, but I want to do this on my own."

"This or _it_?"

"You weren't kidding," I commented with a roll of my eyes. "No, by _this_, I meant be miserable."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged. Emmett patted my leg before walking out of the room. When the door closed behind him, I felt very alone. I mean, Emmett was weird and all, but at the very worst he was company. Something I was sorely in need of at the moment. I almost wished I had gone to sleep with Mom.

A solitary tear slid down my cheek. I dropped my face back into the pillow, squeezing my eyes shut. Too bad wanting sleep didn't make it come any faster.

I lay in bed, wide-awake, until very early the next morning. Then I slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * * * * * *

I dreamt that Jacob forgot me. Forgot he even married me. Instead he had some other werewolf girl who looked suspiciously like Leah. She attacked me, and I felt the blood flowing down my leg . . .

I opened my eyes gasping for breath. Just a dream. It was all just a dream. All of it. Except . . .

There actually was blood on my leg. But not from a scratch. I traced it back to my panties. Oh, God.

I ran into the bathroom. This could not be happening. My period had never been off, even by a day, in my entire life.

I felt a stab of pain in my rib, and I clutched my side. When it slowly went away, I casually slid my hand over my gut. Once. Then twice. Then a third time. No way.

"Carlisle!"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I have a little to say today. Not much, just a little about whats been going on here with me and Cristina, and something that bugged me a while ago.**

**So we've been doing pretty good. Cristina hasn't been on the computer as much lately due to her hanging out with the ever so awsome me! HAHA! But seriously I had to yell at her to start writing again. That and our school work has been a bitch! Like I said before to kids at my school, if homework was a person, it'd probably be a girl so I could call it a bitch and then kill it! Puls the guys at my school are retarded fucks! Seriously! Just today one of my guy friends tried to rape me in music class (NOT LITERALLY, BUT IT SURE SEEMED LIKE IT) He was all like "Let's fight Carlee" and sionce I was sitting on the floor in our music room and he was sitting beside me, he tackled me and everyone was laughin, not that I cared, I just didn't like the fact that we were in a very compromising position, and I was like "What the hell dude!" and he's all like "This is how I fihgt with my brother, and I was like "A I'm not your brother and B it seems more like you're tryin to have sex with me!" so he did...but then did it again, so I wacked him with my leg and he ended up wacking into the guy beside him. It was pretty funny! The he tried again at lunch by the pizza palce we all go to. My hair got messed up, but I punched him in the gut and he doubbled over, so serves him right! HAHA! **

**Now that I'm done with my life story for the day, I got a few reviews from people saying that I haven't updated and stuff and they were pretty rude (can't say some off the top of my head and I'm too lazy to go and find them on the computer) and I just want to say that I'm sorry that we haven't updated in a while, but um...WE HAVE LIVES! We do other stuff besided sit with out faces glued to the computer...though my family would probably tell you otherwise! ANYWAYS, just be patient! Chapter swill make their way out soon enough. **

**So this is the next chapter, again I'm sorry we haven't updated, but oh well! Suck it up!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but I DO own the Twilight DVD! Like alot of people.**

**PS: I need some name ideas for the new version of "Bella's Little Secret"! HELP ME OUT PEOPLE!**

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 19

After I screamed out Carlisle's name, I instantly regretted it. What could possibly be worse than advertising to the entire house the situation I was in? There was only one person who needed to know the facts. Now.

"Jake," I whimpered piteously. "Where are you when I need you?" If anyone would know what to do, it would be Jacob. And right now, when I needed him most, he was off God knows where, doing God knows what, with _I_ know who. How did I just know this was gonna happen?

I scrambled back into the bedroom, picking up my cell phone which was abandoned under the bed. I quickly dialed Jake's number with one hand, crossing my fingers tight with the other. "Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!" I whispered urgently. If he didn't answer the phone then, I don't think I ever would've forgiven him.

_"Hi baby! How are you doin'?"_

Just listening to his cheerful, carefree voice reminded me of how much I missed having him near me. And I burst into sobs.

_"Oh my God! Nez? Are you okay? What's wrong?"_

"I-I-I just really n-n-n-need y-you right now!" I blubbered, sniffing between words. I don't think I've ever crashed as hard as I did right then.

_"Why? What happened? Tell me!"_

I felt another stab of pain in my ribs, and I let out an agonized cry followed by another moan. The tears continued to streak down my face, and I wouldn't speak for fear that I would continue to sob into the phone.

_"Renesmee Black, say something because you're really starting to scare me!"_

I sucked in a ragged breath, and let out another. "I don't know what to do," I whispered in a barely audible tone. I'm not sure how I expected him to hear that, but in my distress, I did.

_"About what, baby?"_

"About this baby!" I cried, completely unaware of just how confusing my sentence could be.

_"What?"_

"Me!"

_"You?"_

"Yes!"

_"Okay, hold on a minute! Renesmee, you're really confusing me! What are we talking about?"_

"The baby!" I clarified. Didn't we already go through this . . .?

_"Whose baby?"_

"Ours!"

_"We don't have a baby, Nez, what are you talking abo--Re-Renesmee, d-did you just say what I th-thought I heard you s-say?"_

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. With a careless hand, I swiped at the tears coursing down my cheeks. "Congratulations, daddy," I whispered, a smile beginning to form on my features.

_"You're . . . p-p-pregnant? Are you sure?"_

Now that the news was spilt, I found I could continue pretty calmly. I sniffed before I continued, "Well, taking away the fact that I now have a paunch, and there is blood all over my legs, underwear, the bed, the carpet, the bathroom, . . . nope, I'm not sure at all. But carefully considering those key facts, I don't think I can doubt the warning signs." I paused, waiting for him to comment on my proof.

_"Holy fucking shit! Guys! Congratulate me! I'm gonna have a baby!"_

I pulled the phone away from my ear and started to laugh uncontrollably. And I'm not sure why, because I still felt like complete shit. But Jacob's laugh was always contagious, and the very fact that he was happy tickled me inside. Setting aside the fact that he told his buddies that _he_ was the one having the baby.

_"Oh my God, Nez! That's amazing news! We're gonna come back right now, okay? We've got Nahuel, and we're on the way back. Are you gonna be okay?"_

"I should be fine," I lied, crossing the fingers on my right hand behind my back. "Do you have any idea when you'll be back?"

_"At the very latest, we'll be home tonight."_

One. Entire. Day. Could it be possible for me to keep the secret for that long? "Is that okay if you break the news to the family?" I begged him. "I don't want anyone besides you and me to know before you get home." I thought this would be a good way to ensure Carlisle wouldn't spaz out on me without Jacob around. If he would at all.

_"Uh . . . yeah . . . sure . . . but, um, we aren't the only ones who know . . ."_

"We aren't?"

_"No . . . Seth knows, Nahuel knows, Quil knows, Sam knows, some random hobo dude knows, . . ."_

"Okay," I laughed. "But make sure the hobo doesn't spread it too far."

_"Deal. Oh, Nez, can I ask you a question?"_

My hands started to shake. "Sure, baby."

_"Why weren't you excited? This is what we've been hoping for, isn't it?"_

I soundlessly opened my lips as I felt another ache in my side. This time I managed to cover my mouth before I let out another moan into the phone.

_"Nez? Are you still there?"_

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm still here," I said quickly, as soon as I could speak safely. "Don't worry; I _was_ excited. It's just, the pain . . ." My sentence trailed off as I remembered my bargain with Jacob. Too much pain equals zero baby. Equals shut up Renesmee.

_"Are you in pain, baby?"_

I faked a little cough and continued. "No, sorry. I was gonna say the _pain_staking process of telling the family."

_"Well, don't worry about that; leave all that shit to me."_

I let out the tiniest sigh as he bought my fib. I hated to lie to Jake, but this time it was absolutely necessary. Besides, he'd find out how much pain I was in sooner or later. "Thanks so much, Jake. What would I do without you?"

_"For one thing, you wouldn't be having a baby . . ."_

"Good point," I laughed. "So I'll see you tonight?"

_"At the very latest. Don't worry; we should be home before then."_

"Okay. I love you, Mr. Black."

_"I love you too, Mrs. Black . . . oh, and you too Baby Black."_

I smiled again as I hung up. Baby Black. That sounded so damn cute . . .

* * * * * * *

"They're here!" Emmett yelled, his loud voice almost shaking the house to its foundation.

I let out a sigh of relief. Today was one of the hardest days I've ever been through in my life. Just trying to keep the secret alone was hard, not to mention trying to ignore the spasms of pain I had. Especially when Emmett playfully punched me in the stomach . . . Yeah, to tell you the honest truth, that was anything but pleasant.

I walked downstairs, _very_ slowly, and waited with my family near the front door. I started to quiver with excitement as the door opened and Jacob walked in. Or in this case, ran in. He bolted past my family, and pulled me into his arms. "Nez," he whispered huskily, pressing his face into my neck.

Against my better judgment, tears began to slide down my cheeks. I was just so freaking happy to see him.

"Whoa! He's only been gone for a day, Nessie. You would think you hadn't seen him for the greater part of the century!" Jasper joked.

I felt Jake's lips slide up my jaw, finally arriving at my mouth. I kissed his lips gently, pulling away before I was tempted to make out in front of my entire family.

"Get a room!" Emmett shrieked needlessly, bursting into laughter.

As soon as Jacob moved out of the way, my eyes locked with Nahuel's for the first time in years. I hardly recognized my old friend in this mature-looking man. Or at least I thought he had matured until he opened his mouth . . .

"Oh hot da-_yum_!" he whistled, looking up and down my body. "Don't tell me this sexy woman is Mrs. Renesmee Black?!"

I spread my arms apart for a hug, but Nahuel had other ideas. He picked me up off the ground, before planting a hearty smack right on my lips. My eyes widened and a huge smile spread over my face. "Nice to see you too, Nahuel," I giggled.

"Calm down, tiger," Jacob laughed, forcing Nahuel to put me back on the ground. "Like you said, that is _Mrs._ Renesmee Black."

"Hey, there's no law against kissing hot, married woman in this country, is there?" Nahuel protested, eyeing me out of the corner of his eye.

"Then how come I don't get a kiss?" Alice begged, unleashing the power of puppy dog eyes on him.

"Alice! You little pixie, how are you?" Nahuel greeted, spinning around at the sound of her voice.

"Oh no," Jasper groaned as Nahuel stepped over to repeat the procedure with Alice.

"And me?" Rosalie asked, demanding her share of love.

After Rosalie was kissed too, Emmett was ready to be an idiot. "And what about me?" he mimicked, opening his arms to Nahuel.

Nahuel set eyes on Emmett, smirking evilly. He wouldn't. Or would he? This is Nahuel we're talking about here . . .

Luckily, he didn't go all the way. Nahuel jumped on Emmett and kissed him hard on both cheeks. "That's for the gorgeous, Mrs. Emmett Cullen," he joked, backing away and wiping the kiss off his mouth.

I was happy to see that Nahuel just gave respectful handshakes and hugs to my parents and Carlisle and Esme. Good to know he knew where to draw the line.

"So where do I unpack my bags?" Nahuel asked everyone in general.

"I'll show you!" Rosalie volunteered, leading upstairs. Everyone followed her, leaving me and Jake alone.

"Jacob," I whispered quietly.

He pulled me back into his arms, and kissed me passionately. I savored the sensation as I felt his hands slide on my ribs, hips, and finally, to my stomach. Jake lowered himself to his knees, and planted a gentle kiss on my navel.

Right at that second, Nahuel came down the stairs, followed by the family. "Don't you people know that's what got you in trouble in the first place?" Nahuel joked, completely oblivious to the fact that the entire family still had no idea about my condition.

"What trouble?" Dad asked worriedly.

"What's he talking about?" Mom echoed.

"Holy shit! You still haven't told them?! My bad," Nahuel apologized, biting his lip.

"Told us what?" Carlisle pressed.

"About the new addition to the family," I hinted mysteriously. I was ready to have fun with this.

"Everybody say hi to Baby Black," Jake said, putting a hand over my stomach.

Everyone's eyes went wide for just a second, before they crowded in to offer their congratulations. I received hugs and kisses all around, then I noticed Emmett off in a corner with his face in his hands.

"Emmett my man, what's wrong?" Jacob asked. "Are you getting a little jealous that there will be someone else to kick your ass?"

"N-no" was his reply.

"Then what is it?"

"I punched her in the stomach this afternoon."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi Guys! We're back! See? I promised...or Cristina promised, then I promised you but, you know what I mean! So Did anybody besides me freak out over that _New Moon _trailer???!!! HOLY FLYING FUCK was it ever AMAZING!! I've been having trouble sleeping cause thats all I can think about!! Is it wrong to want summer to go by REALLY quickly?? But lucky for me, since it wasn't online right after it was played, on my Nannie's television (I went to her house to watch it since I don't have satelight...WHICH SUCKS!) the whole freaking show was played again, so I got to see everything twice!! They did alot of twilight stuff in the show. That Jim Carey thing...that was utterly awsome! And Kristen Stewart is my new hero! That was classic when she dropped her award. Rob was laughing so hard!! **

**I absolutly loved it. I was actually thinking about starting a forum discussing everyones opinions on the New Moon trailer...but I don't know how that works-making a forum- so if anybody knows could you let me know? Thank you!!**

**So now I'm like, super excited for the movie. All you lucky bastards who are going to Comic Con this year...YOU'S ARE LUCKY BASTARDS!! I want to go soooo badly, but a) they're sold out of 4-day passes and b) its all the way in San Diego, where as I'm here in Ontario, so now I'm super pissed!!! But I think I'm going to try and save money and maybe, if I'm luck, I'll go next year!!**

**So I'm going to stop rambling now so you can get to reading. I absolutly LOVE what Jacob says at the end, so get reading!**

**P.S: Erica, this is for you!! From Crstina!! hehe!**

**Disclaimer: We, sadly, do not own twilight, or the hunky characters, but if we did...well lets just say they wouldn't ever be leaving that house they live in! Cause I'd be in there with them...moving on :)**

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 20

"You _what_?!" everybody screamed.

"I swear, I had absolutely no idea that she was prego!" Emmett declared, raising his hands up innocently.

I watched as everyone exchanged glances. As soon as Nahuel let out a snicker, we lost it. The entire room erupted with hysterical laughter.

"Did he really?" Jake asked, between laughs.

"Hell yeah," I confirmed, as I laughed hard. Don't think I'll ever forget as long as I live the nausea I felt when his fist nailed my gut. Not something I _could_ easily forget.

Nahuel walked over to Emmett with mock seriousness. "Did it ever occur to you that the "punching bag" felt harder than usual?"

"No!" Emmett insisted. "I told you: I had no clue whatsoever!"

"Why didn't you ask her if she was pregnant _before_ you slugged her?" Jasper teased.

"Okay, guys, stop it!" I declared, tired of seeing them pick on Emmett. For some insane reason, I felt really bad for him. "Just leave him alone; it's alright. No harm done."

Emmett gave me a grateful smile, and I winked back at him. A wink that said "you owe me one". Understanding without words, he nodded and winked back.

Picking up on my request, Nahuel changed the subject. "How about we all do some hunting? I'm dying of thirst," he announced, glancing hopefully at the group.

There was a chorus of assents until it came to Jake and me. "I'm really tired," Jacob admitted. "All I want right now is some sleep."

"Me too," I agreed, giving him a playful smile.

"Sure you do," Emmett concurred in a loud whisper. "Try and keep it tame, okay lovebirds?"

"Listen: in my bedroom, there are _no_ boundaries," Jake proclaimed, taking me into his arms. He planted a soft, lingering kiss on my lips, which made a shiver run through me. Nothing like turning your wife on in front of her entire family.

"Let's go guys," Nahuel suggested. "They're not gonna make it to the bedroom!"

Everybody covered their eyes with an exaggerated gesture, and ran out the door. "Glad to see nobody's changed," Jacob laughed.

I laced my fingers through his and slowly began to back up towards the stairs. "How about we go find that comfortable bed?" I proposed seductively.

"Lead me to it," Jake agreed, his eyes closing slowly.

I pulled Jacob into our bedroom, then pushed him violently onto the bed. He opened his eyes and laughed softly. "Found it," he announced.

I climbed on top of him and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. "You must be very tired," I murmured understandingly. I finished with the buttons and opened his shirt, exposing his bare chest to me. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his hot skin. "I'll let you sleep."

As I sat up to get off, Jacob wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I feel more deprived than tired," he declared. "I was planning an amazing night for both of us when I got back, but now . . ."

"It'll have to wait," I finished for him with a sigh.

Jake nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately," he added.

I was too tired to get up and change, so I just stayed on top of him with my ear over his heart. I listened to it slow down, and felt his breaths deepen. Fast asleep. I wished I could fall asleep that fast.

My lips moved over his skin slowly, as I placed open-mouthed kisses on his chest. I missed touching him so much while he was gone.

Jacob's arms wrapped tighter around me, squeezing me to his hot body. "I love you," he whispered in a tired voice. Okay. So maybe he wasn't asleep yet. But sure as hell looked like it.

"I love you too," I replied gently. With my finger I began to trace the contours of his well-formed body. "So don't take this the wrong way . . . but I was wondering if you could do me a favor . . ."

"Anything."

"Could you loosen your arms? 'Cause you're squeezing the shit outta me."

A low laugh rumbled through his chest, and he relaxed his hold on me. I slid down to lie beside him, keeping my lips on his skin. I kept that position the entire night; I didn't sleep a wink.

* * * * * * *

When the light first seeped through the dark curtains, I felt Jake stir beside me. A quiet moan escaped his lips and he moved his body closer to me. I stretched up to kiss the hollow of his throat, sucking his skin gently.

Jacob's hands moved down my body to my hips in half-asleep movements. He pulled me to him, tight against his pelvis. A small smile twitched at the corner of my mouth. "Are you awake?" I asked him.

"No, not yet," he answered with a smile, keeping his eyes closed.

"Let's see what I can do about that," I teased sliding back down so I was eye-level with his chest. I dragged my tongue along his skin, until I reached his nipple. I bit down on it gently to avoid breaking the skin, and a moan came through Jake's lips. I sucked one last time then continued to move down his body.

My mouth arrived just above his waist, and I undid his pants. I kissed his covered member, then massaged it gently through his boxers. Within seconds, it was rock solid.

"Are you still not awake?" I chuckled.

"That all depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you will continue what you're doing if I say I'm awake."

I laughed and took both of my hands up to his face. I gave him a passionate kiss, sliding my tongue back and forth over his bottom lip. It didn't take him long to start kissing back.

I eventually pulled away, but Jacob was quick to pull me back at the ribs. I let out a shriek of pain. "Ow!"

His eyes flew open, and he loosened his grip. "Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"N-no," I lied, touching my hand to my delicate stomach. "Not bad. I just forgot about the stomach thing."

Jacob bent and kissed my navel tenderly. "Sorry," he repeated. "I forgot about Baby Black. Speaking of the baby . . ."

"What?" I encouraged with a smile.

"Today's the day," he suggested mysteriously. Huh?

"The day for what?" I asked confused. If he was expecting the baby to come out the day after I found out I'm pregnant, he should really have paid more attention during sex-ed classes.

"Well, you seem to have a vampire characteristic show up every two days, right?"

I tried to do the mental calculations. "Uh, yeah . . . I guess so . . ."

"So . . . what's new?"

I let out a quick laugh. Did he really expect me to know what had changed already? "My stomach seems slightly bigger," I joked.

"Really?" he asked curiously, putting his hand back on my stomach.

Okay. So I was actually joking. But oddly enough, my stomach seemed to have doubled in size since last night. Which bumped it up from not noticeable . . . to noticeable.

"It's still pretty small though," Jacob commented. "Which means it won't get in the way of--"

"Giving hugs," I interrupted. "Don't try to tempt me."

"Fine."

Jake leaned in to give me a very lame hug. Like the kind you give to a much hated relative, a very sick person, or, unfortunately, a pregnant woman. Yuck. "Much better," I replied sarcastically.

Jacob laughed and gave me a quick kiss before springing out of bed. "Come on," he encouraged.

I made a face at him and got up off the bed. "We should probably change before we go down," I suggested absentmindedly.

"Good idea."

Or bad idea. For the first time, I actually turned away while Jake was dressing. I just couldn't look at his perfect, naked body and know in the back of my mind that I couldn't touch him. Not the easiest temptation to resist.

After Jacob finished dressing, I heard him turn around. "Um, aren't you getting dressed?"

My crimson eyes peeked through my fingers to see if it was safe. Yep. I dropped my hands to reveal my ashamed face. "Uh, yeah, I was just gonna get started," I mumbled, heading to the closet.

Jake followed me and turned me to face him. "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded, a smile beginning to form at the corners of my mouth as I began to realize the humor of the situation.

"What?"

"It's not really safe for me to watch you dress anymore; I just figured that out," I laughed.

"What the hell are you ta—Oh!" as all the facts fell into place, Jacob began to laugh. "What can I say? I'm that irresistible," he commented, flexing his biceps.

"And that is a very "Emmetty" line," I rolled my eyes. _Very_ Emmetty.

"I learn from the best. Now hurry up and get dressed; nothing too sexy. You saw Nahuel last night," he joked.

""There's no a law against kissing hot, married women in this country, is there?"" I quoted stifling a giggle.

"Now that I think about it . . ." Jake had a concentrating look on his face. "I think there is. It's called the "Kiss My Wife Again And I Will Kick Your Ball-Sack So Hard Your Grandchildren Will Hurt" law."

Jacob and I both started laughing. "Oh, come on! He was just excited," I insisted.

"Excited or not, _I'll_ do the kissing for this enlightened establishment, thank you very much," Jake added as soon as he could breathe. "And I'm sure Jasper would agree with me; did you see the look on his face? As for Emmett . . ." Jacob gave an involuntary shudder.

"I'll never, till my dying day, forget Jasper's face," I laughed trying to catch my breath. "Nor will I forget the gripping fear that Nahuel and Emmett were going to kiss _on the mouth_!"

While we were talking, I slipped on a fresh pair of jeans and a spaghetti-strapped shirt. "Well? How's this?" I asked, searching for Jacob's stamp of approval.

"Nope. You still look too mouth-watering. How do you manage to look so delicious no matter what you wear?" he joked, biting my neck gently.

I flashed my sharp teeth at him and gave him a mock growl. "I could say the same for you, Wolf-Man," I teased.

Jake started to tickle my sides, and I ran screaming with laughter from the room. I bumped into a shirtless, and very sexy-looking Nahuel outside the door.

"Is this how you usually finish round 52? 'Cause if it is . . . I'm willing to finish where he left off," he smirked, pulling me closer.

I slid my fingers playfully over his bare chest, dragging them down to his waist. Once his eyes closed and a low groan vibrated through his body, I closed my hand into a fist and nailed him in the jaw. Okay. So it hurt a little. But Jacob had a smile on his face when he walked out of our room. "Are you picking on people bigger than you, Nez?"

Nahuel opened his eyes and started laughing. "Thank you, milady. It's nice to see your manners haven't changed much over the years."

I laughed too and gave him a warm hug. I really did love Nahuel. He's like the brother Emmett never was.

"Okay, enough mushy . . . whatever that is," Emmett declared. "Let's go have some fun. Who's up for a game of truth or dare?"

Truth or dare. Sometimes that could be a very intimidating game. But there were some things I was just dying to know . . .


	21. 1st Authors Note

**A/N: Hi everybody! know you all haven't heard from us in a looooong, looooong time, but give us a break, it's summer vacation, and we've both been on the go alot. And to make amtters worse, Cristina is a good 5 hours away from me and her computer, and I've got the freaking Pink Eye!! God its such a bitch!!!I hate this! But at least it's going away!!!! **

**So I'm sorry this isn't an update, like I said, Cristina is a good 5 hours away and her computer with the story on it is here, so she won't be doing much writing. Me, sorry for not updating alot either, but this pink eye is giving me massive head aches, and staring at this computer for too long is only making matters worse!! **

**This is the first authors not in the whole story, and Cristina's hoping it'll be the last. **

**I'm just here to say that Cristina has finally manned up and gotten her own fanfiction account! YAY for her!!! She wanted me to post a link for you guys so you can send her personal messages about her story and things like that.**

**But _"Daylight Eruption"_ will still be on my page. She has another story on hers that I've yet to read, but she told me its really goof, and I'm about to go there now, so heres the link:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1966275/vampiresareoutthere**

**So thats her profile link, and I'll be updating this story again as soon as Cristina sends me the damn chapter. I'll post the link on my profile incase this doesn't work. **

**So keep on the lookout. I won't be replacing this chapter.**

***Smiles***


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi readers!! Wat up?? So summers going great so far. I got a massive case of Pink Eye though, and it's only just going away!! I hated it!! Cristina got back from (where she's been for the past 2 weeks) FINALLY!! So she was able to update finally. Now this authors note is going to be short cause I really have nothing to say right now.**

**Okay, maybe that I feel uber sad about Michael Jackson's death. X( So not cool!!! But all we can do now is remember the great person and singer he was and move on. **

**So like I said, this one's short. Heres the next chapter!!**

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 21

"Hell yeah!" I agreed enthusiastically. Maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"You don't get outta your room much, do you?" Nahuel joked.

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. "Are you in or what?" I asked with a challenging smirk. But I already knew the answer.

"Of course, sweetie. Just go clean up your Barbies and I'll be along in a minute," he teased, patting my head.

I clenched my hand into a fist for a second time, sending it towards his nose. Just in time, Nahuel ducked. I muttered a curse, and he let out a low laugh. Shit head.

"Hey! Play nice you two," Jake interfered, stepping between us. "Save it for the game. And if the game will look anything like this, I'm in."

"Wahoo!" Emmett shrieked. "Rosie! Jazz-Man! We're playing a game of truth or _dare_!" The way he said that left no doubt in my mind which one he was gonna pick.

"What about the little pixie devil?" Nahuel questioned, a lop-sided grin playing on his lips.

"She's probably already seen it coming!" Emmett yelled over his shoulder as he raced down the stairs.

"Or heard it coming," Jacob mumbled, plugging his ears to shut out Emmett's loud voice.

I laughed at my immature family and followed them downstairs. It's a very good thing none of them had kids; they'd probably die of embarrassment.

The entire group, even the "adults", gathered in the living room with huge smiles on their face. Seriously, when was the last time the whole family had played a game like this? Not often, and for obvious reasons. When the more mature vampires were there, it either made the game so angelic it was boring, or Emmett completely ignored their presence and humiliated me in front of my parents. Not cool.

Well this time Nahuel was here, and I hoped that maybe he could find a way to keep Emmett in check. If that was at all possible.

"My idea; I go first!" Emmett announced, interrupting any further thought. Trust only Emmett to come up with the same old-same old childish excuse. But it's good he did; no one else wanted to go first.

"Truth or dare, Rose?" he taunted, tickling his wife in the ribs.

"Well . . . considering you know practically everything about me, and are dying for me to pick dare . . ." she hinted. "Guess that only leaves me with one choice." Rosalie stretched up to kiss the hollow below Emmett's ear. "Nothing too drastic, please," she whispered.

"Okay . . . I'll change it slightly then," he conceded, concentrating intently. "I dare you to dye your hair black!"

There was complete silence around the circle. Rosalie's blonde hair . . . _the_ most beautifully angelic gorgeous blonde hair I had ever seen or ever will see . . . dyed black? I burst out laughing.

Rose glared at me. "You think this is funny? Wait until it's your turn . . ." she grumbled, looking like she was thinking up her own dare for me. Uh-oh.

As if following my lead, everyone started laughing. Since it is pretty much impossible to threaten ten people instead of just one, Rosalie turned her attention back to Emmett. "No!" she insisted, folding her arms stubbornly across her chest and looking like a spoiled brat.

"Do you want me to change back to the original dare?"

"No power on this earth can make me dye my hair black."

"Okay . . . if you find the original hot pink and lime green more fascinating . . ."

"Screw that; I'm going black."

I leaned against Nahuel for support when I came in danger of falling over from laughter. "Feel the love," I giggled, covering my mouth with one hand.

"I do love her!" Emmett protested.

"Obviously" was Rose's sarcastic reply.

"Okay! Okay! No bitch fights please! Save it for the bedroom!" Nahuel begged, still red from laughter. "We'll see how much you really love her when you admit how long you want her hair black!"

"One day?" Emmett suggested, glancing hesitantly at Rosalie.

"Okay . . . not as bad as I thought . . . make sure it can wash out very easily, Alice," she insisted, looking over at her tiny sister.

Alice nodded, and said: "Okay! Rose? Your turn!"

Rose's eye flickered to me, but I sent an apologizing gaze back. _Please don't pick me! Please don't pick me!_

"Nahuel!" she said unexpectedly, as I sighed in relief. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many times have you wished you were all-human?"

Nahuel paused in thought for a moment. "Once," he admitted. "When I decided I wanted to get a tattoo and a tongue piercing."

"Tongue piercing?"

"Tongue rings enhance oral sex," he stated nonchalantly.

Everyone started laughing. I was glad Nahuel was there to relieve the tension from the Emmett dare thing.

"My turn!" Nahuel announced. "Jake? Truth or dare?"

"Am I allowed a preview of what would happen if I picked dare?" Jacob joked, only half-serious.

"Yes you are," Nahuel shocked the room by agreeing. "If you do, I will dare you to shape-shift into wolf form and enter yourself into a dog show."

"Truth, then," Jake decided with a laugh. I had to admit . . . that would be absolutely hilarious.

"Would you prefer Nessie as a vampire or a werewolf?"

Oh boy. Awkward. At least it felt awkward to me. Jacob, however, didn't seem in the least bit uncomfortable. "Vampire."

"Now come on, Jake! Tell the truth and shame the devil!" Nahuel teased, giving him a shove over my small frame.

"No! Seriously! Renesmee is beautiful now . . . but just imagine how inhumanly beautiful she'll be when the transformation is complete."

We all thought about that for a couple minutes. "Could you boys at least _try_ to control your thoughts?" my dad chuckled, looking Nahuel and Jake. Nice going, Jacob. Now I had an extra dude fantasizing about me. Creepy.

"He's the one who said imagine!" Nahuel protested, pointing at Jacob. Good try, buddy.

"I meant with the clothes on!" Jake lied.

I gave him _the look_. The one that said: how stupid do you think we are?

"In everyone else's imagination but my own! I'm allowed," Jacob added, after getting a look at my face.

"Thank you."

"Okay, okay . . . we get the point," Carlisle interrupted. "On with the game."

"Nez?" Jake asked, still looking at me. "Truth or dare, sweetie?" I didn't miss the mischievous smirk in his eyes.

What can I say? I'm a girl who loves risks. "Dare."

"I dare you to . . ."

"Do a stripper dance!" Emmett volunteered while Jacob paused, earning a smack on the back of his head from Rosalie. "Ow! What?"

"That would be nice . . ." Jacob commented, in a way that made me gulp. Oh no. "But no." Whew.

"How about beat the crap outta Emmett?" Jasper volunteered, hopefully.

"That'll happen anyway when I'm full vampire," I announced, looking daggers at Emmett.

"You're on!"

"Guys! Guys! Jake's trying to think," Esme reminded us.

"Sorry," we both mumbled, looking back at Jacob, who was staring off absentmindedly.

"I dare Nez to have sex with me in the hallway!" he challenged triumphantly.

"NO!" I screamed at him.

"YES!" he screamed back, imitating my tone.

" I won't!"

"Yes you will, my dear little sex slave."

I groaned. What the hell reminded him of that? I was so freaking pissed at that moment, that I was shaking all over. "Do I get a substitute?" I whispered hopefully.

"Yes you do . . . if you're not scared to do it in a more public place," he smirked.

I wrapped my arms around myself. "I hate you," I announced, matter-of-factly.

"Do you? Do you really?" he asked mockingly, moving his face close to mine. He kissed my temple gently, and moved his lips down to my jaw.

"Yes," I insisted, with all the force my voice could muster. Which was not much.

"Would you please excuse us for a minute?" Jacob asked the group. Before anyone could even think of an answer, Jake scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the room.

"No," I repeated stubbornly.

"Oh come on, Nez! Don't say you wouldn't enjoy it!"

"I wouldn't enjoy it," I announced, crossing my fingers behind my back to counter the lie.

Jacob pushed me against the wall, making escape an impossible option. "Please? For me?"

I let out a yelp. What the hell?

"Did I hurt you?" he quickly asked.

"Jake! Feel my stomach!"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi readers!! Wat up?? My pink eyes all gone!! I woke up a few mornings with my eyes glued shut, but its way gone! The freakin South Mountain Fair's tonight! So if anyone of you readers lives near there, I'll be there!! Anyway, Cristina got ALL of her hair chopped off! I haven't seen it yet, but my aunt , who cut her hair, said that it was as short as Alice's, so it should be interesting when I go to see it today! So Cristina's really sorry about the long wait, but she got er done, so thats good rite??!!**

**Heres the next chapter!!**

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 22

"Nez, if this is some way to distract me from my dare, you can go to hell," Jacob joked, pushing his warm hand on my bare stomach.

"Shut up," I growled, holding his hand in place. I could have sworn I felt something . . .

Jake started rubbing little circles on my skin with his fingertips, leaning in to nibble my neck. My eyes gently closed, as I concentrated on the sensation of his fingers on me. Sexual excitement seemed to trigger it last time.

Jacob moved his lips up to the sensitive skin beneath my ear, letting his hot breath flow over me. I shivered in delight, and it happened. I felt the baby's tiny foot kick against me, and against Jake's hand.

"Holy fucking shit!" he yelled. "Do it again!"

I started to laugh. "Then what? Roll over?" I teased. "I can't do it on a command, Jake."

"You can't?" He looked seriously disappointed. Ah, the joys of a father-to-be.

"No. But . . ." I trailed off, hesitant whether I should tell Jacob that getting me excited worked pretty well.

"But . . .?"

" . . . when you do this--" I moved his lips back against my skin "it seems to work exceptionally well." I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't enjoy it.

Catching my drift, Jake began placing open-mouthed kisses down my neck. He pushed the top of my shirt out of the way, continuing moving over my chest. "Anything?" Jacob asked impatiently.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Maybe it's tired?" he suggested.

"Ew! Gross! Don't talk about my baby as if it's some neuter freak _thing_!" I protested, massaging my bump. "You'll hurt his feelings!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean—_his_ feelings?!" Jacob practically shrieked. "It's a boy?!"

"I don't actually know," I confessed, blushing at my outburst. "But I sure as hell hope so."

"Why?" he asked curiously, brushing his fingertips over my pink cheeks.

"Haven't you heard the story? My mom was gonna call me EJ, Edward Jacob, if I was a boy," I reminded him. "I really want to use that name for him."

"Sounds good to me," Jake shrugged. "So it's settled; boy or girl, EJ it is."

"Now I'm _really_ hoping it's a boy," I giggled.

A silence settle between us as we both began daydreaming. I was just about to offer Jacob a penny for his thoughts, when he broke the silence with the same sentence.

"Penny for your thoughts, baby," Jake whispered, pulling me close to his chest.

"You know, there's an old saying: 'A penny for your thoughts; a nickel for your kiss; a dime if you tell me that you love me'," I whispered back, gazing lovingly into his eyes.

Jacob put his hand into his pocket and pulled out an old dime. He wrapped my fingers around it. "Give me my money's worth," he smiled.

"I love you so much."

Jake tried to lean in for a kiss, but I pushed him away. "Give me a nickel," I ordered with a cheeky grin.

"I don't have one," Jacob whined, turning his pocket inside out. "What's a buck worth?"

"Sex," I lied. In reality, it wasn't worth anything romantic. I'm sure whoever made that up would have made it worth some hot sex if they had really thought about it, though.

Jake reached into his other pocket and handed me a stack of twenty one dollar bills. "Is that enough for hallway sex?" he smirked.

"Fuck you, Jacob Black! No! Not if it was infinity times that amount!" I yelled at him, making an attempt to shove him away.

"Fine! Then change the dare by picking truth!"

"Fine! Truth!" I complied, totally not detecting the set up.

"Don't you find that the idea of hallway sex turns you on just a little bit?"

My heart started to hammer, and I felt like even my family in the next room could hear it. Jacob smiled as the baby kicked against his hand. Damn the little betrayer.

"Thanks for helping me out with that, EJ," Jake laughed.

"I wasn't even thinking of hallway sex," I fibbed. "As if something so stupid like that could turn me on!"

"Then what were you thinking of, Mrs. Black," Jacob whispered seductively, sliding his hand down to the crotch of my pants. "Math equations?"

"Yeah, did I ever mention that math turns me on?" I mumbled my lie shakily. It was so little it couldn't have even been a lie. More like a liette.

"No, you didn't," Jake muttered with a smile, tracing my core through my pants. "What else does?"

"Glue," I continued unsteadily with a laugh. "It's white and sticky."

Jacob's chest rumbled with laughter. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Renesmee Black."

"You're the one who put it there," I countered, kissing his hot skin.

"Which brings me back to the previous question . . . do you take the dare or not?" His eyebrow lifted questioningly.

"On one condition," I sighed.

"Name it."

"That I choose when to do it."

"Done."

We walked back into the living room, hand in hand. Everybody was still waiting patiently, even though we were gone about five minutes.

"Did you decide to get it over and done with, Nessie?" Emmett teased, when I sat down next to Nahuel.

"Huh?" I asked with a disgusted look on my face.

"'Holy fucking shit! Do it again!'" Emmett quoted, looking particularly devilish.

"The baby kicked then," Jacob announced, looking over at Carlisle while he answered Emmett's question.

"It's growing fast," Carlisle stated concernedly. "_Really_ fast."

"Well, she's not dead yet," Emmett yawned unsympathetically. "And while she's still alive, can we continue the game? Your turn, Loch Ness."

"Oh God, yuck," I moaned. "Uh, am I allowed to dare two people at once?"

"There's no rule that says no," Jasper stated. "But we'll only allow it if it's really good."

Alice started shrieking with laughter. Then my dad started roaring. "Aw, come on! Spill it!" Nahuel demanded.

"Carlisle and Esme," I began, turning to my 'grandparents'. "Truth or dare?"

"How can we resist the laughter?" Carlisle grinned.

"I'm dying to know what you have in mind," Esme added.

"You might not after I tell you," I giggled.

"Dare us anyway," Carlisle insisted, speaking for him and his wife.

"I dare you both to get divorced for one week." Carlisle and Esme have gotten 'married' a number of times, but one thing they've never done is gotten divorced.

Everyone started laughing their guts out. "That is just out and out diabolical, Renesmee," my mom declared between laughs.

Carlisle and Esme had their jaws on the floor. "Are you serious?" Esme dared to ask.

"Hell yeah," I confirmed, holding my bouncing stomach. Even the baby was kicking with laughter.

"I-I . . . guess . . . we _could_ get . . . d-d-d-" Carlisle stuttered.

"Divorced?" Nahuel volunteered helpfully.

"Yeah, that," he grumbled.

"He can't even say the word!" Emmett howled, rolling on the floor.

"Poor guy," my dad crooned sympathetically, patting Carlisle's back. "Tough luck."

Trying to avoid the subject as much as possible, Carlisle changed it. "We're doing a couple dare for Edward and Bella," he announced. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Mom said quickly without consulting my dad.

"Bells, have you just been completely ignoring all that's happened?" Dad asked, completely shocked.

"Nope."

"So you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Nope."

"Isabella Cullen, what the hell are you thinking?" my dad laughed, shaking his head. "Dare." He finally agreed with her, looking as if he had no choice.

Carlisle and Esme were whispering together. "Move it!" Rosalie ordered. "We don't live forever! I mean . . . you know what I mean!"

"Smooth, Rosie," Emmett joked.

"Shut up!"

"We dare," Carlisle interrupted the argument. "We dare Edward and Bella to eat an entire pizza."

"Each?" my mom croaked.

"Each," Esme laughed.

"Oh God," my dad moaned. "Disgusting."

" ' All's fair in love and war'," Carlisle quoted flippantly.

"Fine! Then we have a dare for the entire group," my mom announced. My dad looked totally lost.

"We do?"

"I do. Same diff."

"Let it rip," Nahuel encouraged enthusiastically.

"I dare you all to go without sex for a week."

All the males in the group groaned. Bunch of sex fiends. "No problem for me," Carlisle muttered. "I won't even be married."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Cristina's a bitch and didn't work on this until now...so here it is...I'm to lazy to write about my guy problems right now!!!! I'll explain next update!!!!!!**

**Heres the next chapter!!**

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 23

Gotta love truth or dare vampire/werewolf style. I wasn't sure when was the last time I'd had that much fun. Besides, seeing Carlisle whine like a spoiled kid was totally worth the shit that Jacob was gonna put me through. I mean, really. Hallway sex? What the hell was he thinking?

I really for the life of me couldn't see what was so attractive about this idea for him? Curse men and their overload of hormones! It means nothing but trouble for the rest of us.

Jacob and I pretty much decided that staying away from the rest of the family for the remainder of the day would be a brilliant idea. Between Rosalie screaming at Alice over her new emo look, Mom and Dad gagging over pizza, and Carlisle and Esme sobbing over their first divorce (despite Jasper's power), the house wasn't exactly a quiet place to be. So Jake, Nahuel, and I decided to clear out. Also, it'd been a while since I'd had a refreshing walk and hunt.

"It probably won't be safe to walk in there for another six hours," Nahuel joked, good-naturedly.

"I heard Bella say she was moving Esme into her room for a week. Keep the old Doc away from temptation. Poor Carlisle," Jake crooned. "That would totally suck."

"What about my Dad?" I giggled.

"Edward's camping in with Carlisle," Nahuel interjected. "It'll be like a whole week of gay sleepovers."

The three of us laughed. "I can't believe they're getting divorced," I commented. "That's epic! I _never_ thought they'd take the dare."

"Would you have had a good substitute?" Nahuel laughed.

"I don't know . . . get them to move out?"

"Nah. The divorce one was still better."

"Did you see Rosalie's hair?" Jake randomly asked us. "O my god! The funniest thing ever!"

"Really?" I asked. I wish I'd had time to see it . . . but all I wanted was to get out of the house.

"I thought it looked so much sexier than the blonde," Nahuel observed. "I wouldn't be surprised if The Hulk insisted on her keeping it that way."

"Emmett would never do that to Rose!" I insisted. "She would totally cut off his cock, then skewer and barbeque it!"

Jacob instinctively rubbed his hand over the crotch of his pants. "Oh God! Ouch!"

"No way, man! Nothing's worth _that_! Not even super sexy hair!" Nahuel groaned.

"What about the sex thing?" I asked. "When does that take effect?"

"Tonight. Which will totally give you a hint as to what Jasper and Alice were doing," Nahuel winked.

"And as to what we _should_ be doing," Jake said quietly with a devilish grin.

"And as to what you _want_ to be doing," I joked, giving both of them a shove. "Be my guest and ditch me! I'm sure you have better things to be doing."

"Now who would I be having sex with?" Jacob asked. "Especially if you're over here walking."

"The hallway!" I snapped.

" 'Now who would I be having sex with?' " Nahuel mockingly quoted.

"Esme. She seems quite available," I smirked.

"Oh ho! Wait until I tell Carlisle that one!" he roared. "He'll eat you alive!"

The three of us laughed out our mirth. Then I whispered: "You're not really gonna tell Carlisle I said that, are you?"

"I'm thinking about it," Nahuel winked.

"What can I do to influence your decision?"

"Do your really wanna hear that?"

"That depends . . . am I gonna like it?"

"I have a feeling I won't," Jake groaned.

"In that case, because of my naturally sympathetic character, I'll save Jakey the pain and tell you later," Nahuel said in an exaggerated whisper.

" 'Jakey' doesn't like that either," Jacob yelled, waving his arms. "And is standing right here, therefore hearing every word you say."

"Are you getting a little jealous, Mr. Black?" I asked seductively, tracing my fingers over the curves of his covered chest.

"Yes," he announced, unabashed.

"You shouldn't be."

"I can't help it!"

"Even if I asked you to?"

"No."

"Even if I bribed you to?" I moved my hand down to the growing bulge in his jeans.

"I'd-I'd have to think about it," he gulped.

"Uh, hello! Observing third party right here!" Nahuel laughed.

My laugh was cut short by the sudden fresh scent of mountain lion. Before I knew what was happening, my feet dashed in the direction of the scent. Instincts can never be broken; and I was dying of thirst.

I soon caught up with the cat, and pounced, aiming for the throat. Since I was attacking at an awkward angle, the female just moved her neck slightly and I was underneath her. And in an extremely vulnerable position.

I wasn't too worried; I'd been in a worse situation before. That is, until I heard the deep, menacing growl of a protective male. Freaking two feet away from my head. Nope. It doesn't get much worse than this.

Where the hell were Nahuel and Jake? I screamed at the top of my lungs.

In the blink of an eye, a large brown wolf flew through the air at the male's throat. The two animals fought fiercely, alternately screeching in pain. Finally, the mountain lion fell to the ground, defeated. Jacob The Wolf ripped its throat right in front of my eyes. As if the death of her mate caused her to attack harder, the female began to claw at my face. My strong, thick skin protected me from wounds, but didn't stop it from hurting like shit. I bit my lip and held in another scream.

I blindly snapped my jaws at the open air, hoping to catch her neck in my deathly, razor-sharp teeth. I wasn't paying attention until it happened.

She began to claw down my chest and at the bump on my stomach. Which was one of the weirdest things ever; lions always go for the throat. What kind of sick animal would go for my stomach? Oh, God . . . my stomach.

I tried to throw her off of me, but didn't have the strength. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another dark object come crashing at me. Nahuel. He lept on the female's back, biting at the top of her spine. She died instantly, and her crushing weight fell on top of me. And my delicate stomach. I let out a whimper, and clamped my eyes shut. Oh, no.

Nahuel pushed her off as soon as he could. "Are you okay?" he asked in a panicky tone, feeling all my bones to see if they were intact. "Renesmee? Answer me!"

Silent tears began to roll down my cheeks. How do you answer that one?

My hands grabbed an unyielding grip on his shirt as he bent close to check my breathing. "Nahuel?" I managed to whisper.

"What? What is it? Are you okay?"

I burst into tears and buried my face in his chest. "My baby!" I sobbed over and over again. If anything happen to my little baby, I would never be able to live with myself.

"Oh God, no. Please, God, no!" he began to dry sob.

Jacob bolted over as soon as he pulled on what was left of his torn jeans. "Oh my God! Renesmee? Are you okay? Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Nahuel said quietly, shaking his head. "Her baby . . ."

Jacob's warm hands lifted the hem of my shirt, and glided over my cold skin. I winced in pain. "Does this hurt?" he asked. I nodded silently. Fucking _everything_ hurt.

Jake gasped. "Her ribs" was all he said.

"What about them?" Nahuel asked, pushing Jacob's hands away to replace them with his own. "Oh my God!"

"We need to get you back to the house," he insisted. "Carlisle will know what to do; this looks really bad."

"Can we carry her?" Jake asked, eyeing me nervously.

"We have to; we've got no choice."

Jacob effortlessly scooped me up in his arms, carefully looking to see if I was okay. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-No," I lied, my teeth chattering. I felt like my insides were about to fall out.

"Get me home. Please. Fast."

"I'm faster," Nahuel declared, taking me from Jake's arms. "Let's go."

I wrapped my arms around Nahuel's neck, pressing my face into his body. I needed to get to Carlisle before it was too late. My baby . . . my little EJ . . . would he even live?


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!! I know I'm kinda late on this, but I haven't updated anything at all in quite some time. Feel free to kill me in your minds, I feel bad about it, but schools a bigger bitch than it usually is, and it may be because of the fact that one of my teachers is the biggest ditz on the planet She's so stupid, one of my friends convinced her that I'm deaf in one ear, which is why I'm so loud in class! Can you say "IDIOT!"? But enough about that. Exmas are coming up so I won't be working on anything until I'm done my last exam on February 1st at 10:10 am. So I'll work on stuff then. So did everyone have a good Christmas? Haunaka? Kwanza? Whatever else you people celebrate? I did! Right now, I'm writing from my brand new laptop! I fucking love Windows 7! It'a utterly amazing!!! I also got SkullCandy headphones... that litterally just broke!!!! I'm fucking pissed about that! They're $30 a set!!! And these are my second pair!!!! SOAB! I also got a cell phone so now I'm no longer living under a rock! I got a Bench. Jacket. Does anyone have one of those? They're sick ass! But enough about Christmas...**

**My heart and condolences go out to all those suffering in Haiti right now. If I could, I'd have been on a plane or boat or helicopter and had my ass down there already helping people, but since I'm only 15 and have school and have no money, I've got to do my part here. My dad is actually gunna DJ a school dance for my school. He's doing it for free as long as all the proceeds go towards Haitian relief. Everyone is super psyched! **

**I hope everyone watches Hope For Haiti Now! tomorrow night. Rob Pattinson is gunna be the London host, so all you British fuckers.... lucky bitches!!! Hopefully they'll show him at some point on my T.V here in Canada. Did anyone catch The Vampire Diaries earlier tonight? OMIGOD can you say epic? I can't believe all that happened! I can't wait for next week now!!! **

**So anyway... Cristina finally pussied up and updated (LOVE YOU!) so here it is. BTW... she FINALLY GOT FACEBOOK! God, she's only been living under a rock since forever!! LOL. So here's the next chapter. I'm working on some old stuff as well as new stuff and I know alot of people are probabl like, "She's got too much on the go already, she should update the others and finish them first..." well, you're right, I should, but I love the way my new stuff is going so I'l probably work through that and actually finish it before posting it and by then I should have somethign else finished. **

**Anyway, until then, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!!!!!**

Daylight Eruption

Chapter 24

"Carlisle!" Nahuel yelled as we approached the front door. He kicked at the door with his foot, trying not to shake me too much. It figures. The moment when we needed everyone the most, no one was around.

"Carlisle!"

"What?!" Carlisle yelled back, opening the door. "What the hell are you yelling for—Oh my God! What happened?!"

Yeah. I'm sure I looked pretty bad. My head was still pressed towards Nahuel, and there was a huge spot on his shirt from my tears. "Get . . . me . . . inside . . . _please_," I managed to say between gasps and sobs.

Nahuel ran me upstairs, Carlisle and Jacob on his heels. I was gently laid on my bed, and in seconds my entire family was gathered around me. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. The pain was excruciating.

Carlisle, who had quickly gotten a hold on himself as soon as he assessed the issue at hand, began to calmly and quickly remove all my clothes. "Maybe give the girl a little privacy?" he suggested in a quiet tone which everyone heard.

The room cleared in seconds except for Nahuel and Jacob. After one more worried glance at me, Nahuel turned to leave. "Please stay," I whispered, grabbing his hand.

With a questioning glance at Carlisle, which was returned with a nod, Nahuel knelt at my side. His steady, warm fingers were a striking contrast to shaking, fiery ones grabbing my right hand. "Is she gonna be okay?" Jacob asked in a shaky voice.

Carlisle's fingers were firmly pressing on my ribs, taking note when I winced. "Broken ribs," he mumbled. "Not good."

Under my lashes, I saw Nahuel's eyes raking over my completely nude form. "Are you checking me out?" I whispered, a smile forming on my lips. Nahuel's head dropped to hide a smirk. I chuckled and looked over at Jacob. My expression sobered immediately as I watched the tears slide down his face.

I squeezed his hand, and he looked into my eyes. "Does it hurt bad?" he asked me.

"Not at all," I lied, flashing a reassuring smile. "Is the baby going to be okay?" I asked, turning to Carlisle.

"Screw the baby!" Jake mumbled, then catching my look of daggers, ducked his head.

"It looks like both mother and baby are going to be fine," he assured us. "Although I would suggest some human blood for faster healing. I'll go get some."

"I'll come with you," Jacob quickly volunteered, with a penitent look. He never could stand it when Carlisle prescribed human blood for medicine, and always made an excuse to leave the room.

The two of them walked out, leaving me with Nahuel, who still had his head down. "Why did you lie to him?" Nahuel unexpectedly asked. I jumped with surprise.

"B-Because he already has enough to worry about!" I snapped. I looked at his shocked expression, and apologized. "I'm sorry, Nahuel. Hormones."

He nodded understandingly. "I don't blame you; Jake is starting to look like a wreck. Who's idea was this prego thing anyway?"

"Mine," I admitted. Why couldn't anybody understand why I wanted a baby so bad?

"Ah-ha. Did you ask his opinion on the whole idea?"

"Sorta yes and sorta no. Originally I seduced him into the whole thing--"

"You what?!"

"Shut up! But he did agree to it, as long as I killed the baby if I couldn't handle the pain."

"Which you will never admit to in the first place."

I closed my eyes. "I just _really_ want this, Nahuel. Please don't interfere."

"Keyword in that sentence being 'I'," he observed.

"Huh?" He already lost me.

"Did you ever stop to think what Jacob wants? Maybe he wants his wife alive?"

"Don't," I whispered. "Don't even say that."

"It's true! Jacob doesn't want you to be a corpse while he is holding the child that you wanted at the cost of your own life!"

"Stop!" I screamed, turning the opposite direction as tears began to stream down my face. How could he even say that to me?

"Nessie?"

I ignored him.

"Renesmee, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean it. Honest."

I let out a strangled sob. "I love him. I would never do that to him."

"I know," Nahuel nodded. "And trust me, . . . he does too."

Somehow I felt that that was not what he was about to say.

Carlisle took that moment to walk back into the room. "Here's the blood," he announced, placing a cup into my hand. I could tell he was pretending he hadn't heard our conversation, but didn't feel like addressing the issue of eavesdropping. It was kinda hard to help that; being a vampire and all.

I drank the blood slowly, savoring the flavor. It wasn't often any of us got to taste human blood, so I figured I might as well enjoy it while I could.

"Do you feel any better?" Carlisle asked me, touching my ribs again.

"Yes. Thanks, Doc," I smiled. I could already feel myself healing.

"Let's clear out and leave these two alone," Carlisle suggested, nodding in the direction of the doorway. I hadn't even noticed Jake's presence.

Seconds later, we were both alone. "I can't . . ." Jacob trailed off.

Another tear rolled down my nose. "I love you."

In two huge strides, Jake was across the room and had me in his arms. I held his face, and kissed his bottom lip gently. "We're in this together," I reminded him.

"I can't watch you in pain," he insisted. "It hurts too much."

Jacob's lips moved along my jaw line, then kissed my eyes, nose, and finally, mouth. He began to kiss me urgently, with an edge that I had never felt before. It was as if he felt he was going to lose me.

When I pulled away to breathe, Jake's mouth moved down my neck to the top of my breast. "He loves you too," he randomly stated.

"Who?"

"Nahuel."

"I know." I placed my hands under Jacob's shirt, running my hands over his chest. "But I love you first and foremost. And nothing will ever change that." I pulled Jake's shirt over his head, and leaned my cold body against the heat of his.

Jacob laid down on the bed, pulling me tight against him. He slid his hands all over my skin, then stopped to rub my stomach. I took his hand from my stomach and kissed his palm. Jake leaned closer to kiss my lips.

* * * * * * *

I didn't sleep all night. I didn't want to sleep. I just wanted to think about everything Nahuel had said. Was I being too selfish? I decided the only way to get a good answer was from Mom.

In the middle of the night, I planted a gentle kiss on Jake's chest and climbed out of bed. It was time to get some answers.

Since Mom and Dad don't sleep, I was very careful to knock on their door before I went in. The last thing I wanted to walk into right now was a sex orgy.

"Come on in, Nez baby." Of course Mom would know I was coming to see her; Dad would have arranged that.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep?" I joked.

"Nah. Your father arranged that," she laughed. Too much information. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Everything," I sighed. "But it basically comes down to this: is it stupid and unreasonable for me to want to have a child?"

"Of course not! It is perfectly natural and totally understandable," Mom assured me. "I mean, look at me. If I hadn't made that choice, I would have never had you. That would've been the mistake of my life."

"But if it's at the cost of my own life . . .?"

"It won't be. Carlisle is the best doctor in the world, and he won't let anything happen to you."

"I wish I could make Jake understand that," I sighed.

"He does. I think that on top of all of this, Jacob is getting a little jealous," Mom smirked. "At least that's what a little bird told me."

"You mean he thinks I won't love him as much if I have to love my child too?" I asked, shocked. How stupid did that sound?

"Bingo."

"That is completely . . . idiotic! I need to talk to that boy."

"If you want my married advice," my mom suggested. "You would show 'that boy' instead of talking to him. Now go back to bed, honey. You're gonna need all the energy you have." Mom winked at me.

"Okay. You can come out now, Dad," I announced just before I walked out the door.

Dad emerged from the closet with a huge smile on his face. "Good night, honey."

"I'd say 'good night' to you two, but I already know you'll have a good night," I chuckled, heading back towards my room.

My mom was probably right; Jacob was probably as jealous as hell. Between me and him, baby and me, and Nahuel and me, Jake was in over his head. I definitely needed to remind him that he was still the most important thing in the world to me. I mean, I already told him. But what beats showing him?

I walked into my room and straight into my closet. I was sure that it wouldn't be too hard to find something sexy in all the lingerie shit Alice gave me. And it wasn't.

Three words to describe that outfit: lacy, skimpy, and sexy as hell. Okay so that was more than five words . . .

That midnight blue color seemed to highlight every single shade of bronze in my hair. So what if it made my eyes look redder . . . you can't have everything.

I was pretty sure it was safe to have sex when you were pregnant, and I didn't feel up to asking Carlisle. Besides, my stomach was still reasonably tiny, so the baby couldn't be that big to harm it.

I climbed into bed, smiling at Jacob, who was dead to the world. Normally I'd feel bad for depriving him of much needed sleep, but in this case, I was positive he wouldn't mind.

I kissed Jake gently over and over again. "Wake up," I begged in a whisper.

Jacob's eyes slowly opened. "Renesmee? Are you okay?" he whispered back.

"Never better," I assured him. "I was just thinking . . . that maybe you wanted to do _something_ . . . you know . . . to take your mind off everything that's been going on . . ."

"Oh really? And what did you have in mind?"


End file.
